


No regrets

by Bibliophile_Anya



Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, BAMF FEMALES, Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Chaotic Pearl, Charlotte Pearl is older than Ace(excluding the rebirth), F/M, Female Protagonist, Fishman Karate, Fix-It of Sorts, Haki, Half-Lionfish mermaid, He calls her Raion chan, Katakuri is the best older brother, Lionfish is venomous, Longsuffering Charlotte siblings, Longsuffering Whitebeard and Spade Pirates, No seriously they understand the Straw Hats’ pain, POV Original Female Character, Pearl is a busy-body, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Roger Arc: Roger invades Totto Land, Roger loves to tease Pearl, Self-Insert, Sensei Jimbei, Smitten Ace, So do the rest of the Roger Pirates, Strong Women, Stubborn Ace, Transmigration, mermaid, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliophile_Anya/pseuds/Bibliophile_Anya
Summary: Charlotte Praline and Prim were born as twins not triplets. Though really who knew Big Mom had a gluten free phase? Being named after Pearl millet was something I never imagined would ever happen to me. At least it’s not as atrocious as my other siblings names. I am Charlotte Pearl this is the log of my adventures. Being a different species is not as easy as Ariel makes is out to be though in my case it’s the reverse situation. And I sure as hell don’t need to be a D to make changes. The ripples that form in the sea reach far and wide; after all the sea is vast. What do you mean it’s a moot point since I married a D?!FemCharlotte Half-mermaid SI/OC x Ace
Relationships: Charlotte Praline/Aladine, Portgas D Rouge/Gol D Roger, Portgas D. Ace/Charlotte Pearl, Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character
Series: SI’s and Rebirth Imagines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445575
Comments: 202
Kudos: 379
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts, Precious Rare and Unique, Reincarnation and Transmigration, oc self insertSI





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Credit  
> https://youtu.be/IdAsSJkTj6E  
> The mermaid tail...

* * *

_The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. -_ **_J.K. Rowling_ ** _(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)_

* * *

I died.

How?

I drowned. And no matter what I won't elaborate the whys and hows . It was horrible enough as it was.

I never thought I would speak of dying in the context of was. Because you know, I would have been already dead so how would I even speak in any sort of tense. I wouldn't , would I?

In my last life I was well read . I did die in my late twenties after all. So I did know a lot about different religious lore. And yes, reincarnation was one of them. My thoughts regarding the phenomena were that it must have been nice, in a philosophical point of view. Wistful but I felt no loss nonetheless.

Death is traumatic.

My birth I think even more so.

I was actually stuck in a sort of mindless haze. The few bouts of special senses were touch, something big curled around me and something grasping me and feelings, sensations.

When I was being born all I felt was that I was choking ; like I was drowning all over again, dying gasping and then…

Apparently I nearly died. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better. But then I feel terrified thinking of being born in an unknown world. At least I got a semblance of order in my chaotic new life, knowing what I did about what was assumed as a fictional world.

I was born as Charlotte Pearl.

Why Pearl? Apparently Big Mom thought of going gluten free by eating substances made by Pearl millet right after my birth as the youngest of triplets; my elders being Praline and Prim. That's not including the legit tons of siblings that were before me and were coming after me.

What did you think? I was spared by the unholy naming sense of Charlotte Linlin? Hardy har.

And no that gluten free phase didn't even last for a week, before her infamous hunger pangs hit. That's why a lot of my elder siblings are irritated by me. Excluding Kata Nii and Brûlée nee, they are just that amazing. Later on I think I won over quite a few of them though.

_What? I was like sticky mochi? Kata nii that is a really a bad analogy. I am sweet like it?! What! No, I am not blushing, stop it Ace!_

I was the 22nd daughter and 48th child of The Yonko Big Mom. I bumped up all my upcoming siblings by one by my unprecedented birth.

I mean Charlotte Prim, a half human and half octopus mermaid and Charlotte Praline a half human and half hammerhead shark mermaid were supposed to be twins and the 20th and 21st daughters respectively.

How the genetics work in this world I will never understand but I will get to the root of it! And yes I do support Big Moms dream of all species living equally. The rest of her thoughts, are you kidding me? Or were you as psychotic as her in your last life? If so then you should have definitely been in the prison or at least the asylum.

You didn't think I was born a normal human though, did you? I was born as the half human (was Mama even considered even human?) and half red lionfish mermaid, youngest of the triplets of the set where Big Mom had by a fishman.

Or was it merfolk? And yes those are two different species which propagate and intermix in ways I don't know, but I will find out, rest assured.

Being an entirely different species is weird as fuck. Pardon my language but I won't deny. We will be recounting all the incidences of it after all. Additionally I was gorgeous, not to toot my own horn but it was the truth. But then again disregarding the varied palette so were both of my sisters. And half of my siblings. The rest weren't pretty in the conventional sense but had unique enough features.

We are getting sidetracked. _And no that's not my sibling complex talking Ace, you are the last person I want to hear it from!_

Have you ever seen a lionfish? If not, Google it. How lucky are you to have the convenience called Google.

I really need to stop lamenting...

My entire colour theme if you can call it that was red and gold and all the shades in between. And by all I mean as much as you can imagine or human eye can see. Or inhuman, I am not a speciest.

I had pale skin, red hair, caramel eyes and have you ever seen a lionfish? Red one? My tail was completely covered with different shades of red, reddish orange, caramel, gold. You can see how my colour palette varied along with it my fins and tail…

Trust me it took a long while to get comfortable enough to gush. It didn't help that it took 15 years of my life to develop legs.

If you recall Granny Kokoro said she could turn into human after 30. Me being a half breed reduced the time in half, though the same couldn't be said about Praline and Prim.

And if you are going to ask, how a lionfish? I will ask you back how hammerhead shark and octopus.

Maybe it has something to do with will, willpower is a real power in this world. Maybe I was afraid enough to get an offence mechanism?

What am I talking about? Do you know what else are Red Lionfish known for?

The red ones are especially venomous. Their spines being a focal point. Imagine suddenly growing poisonous spines when your danger reflex kicks in. Thank goodness that I was immune, same couldn't be said about my poor siblings though.

_I know no number of apologies would reduce the pain you had to suffer Brulee nee, Praline, Prim. And I know you grumbled about it to Brulee nee, Kata nii. Your tough guy attitude doesn't work on me. Melodramatic nutcases the lot of them. But well it comes in the territory of being born as a Charlotte._

_Huh? I am the same? Ace dear if I wasn't the same you wouldn't have been standing beside me would you, now? Luffy stop laughing at your older brother. Sabo, Marco you too! Kata nii, Law don't think I didn't see your smirks. Brats the lot of them._

But honestly Marineford was the scariest incident in my life, be it this or my last. The desperation, the sheer panic, the chaos; I was never more close to a breakdown than then. But then again I had learned to compartmentalise. Funnily enough I was no good at it last time; here I didn't have any other option.

Considering my hidden goal of a coup d'état against Big Mom, I had plenty of guts. I had made an impact for sure but it wasn't until the hurricane Luffy hit Totto land the cracks were vividly visible.

Hancock love isn't a hurricane, Luffy is. Love is a - okay its a hurricane too. Damn D's.

Originally I had planned on staying far away from the mess, getting strong enough to protect myself and then done. Three things happened.

 _First_ the most important I got attached. Stupidly attached to my siblings, well a few of them and remember by a few I mean in accordance to the ratio of the number of kids Charlotte Linlin has. What about her? Who the hell cares about that old hag?

 _Second_ I was not one to watch from the side-lines. I wasn't ever that sort of person. I was a quintessential Slytherin make no mistake, but the one that plots and plans and well acts. Subtlety is thy name though. I would find out as soon as a D comes in all my subtle schemes fall like a stack of dominos.

 _Third_ blame it on bloody Gol D. Roger. No I am not a secret World Government supporter. That bloody man bamboozled into my life, and fanned my rebellious flames and soon went and offed himself.

Then came in Ace. And that was the end of it. I don't need any more words. Though he will grumble about coming after his biological father.

_I said biological father Ace, stop interrupting me._

_I assure you that's not how this log goes. It's merely an introductory portion I wrote ages after our adventures ended. Who would have thought I would live that long? I surely didn't. Well our adventures didn't really ever end, but worst of the storms that the world faced were over._

_Shyarly stop pouting over the ripples my birth caused. What do you mean I caused? I told you I tried to stay away! Hah? I didn't need to be a D to cause chaos? Well I married one so that point is moot. Ace I can see that stupid grin on your face._

_So where were we? Yeah that's not how this Log goes... It is a log recording all my adventures in this world with added tidbits from my loved ones later on. In my old world it would have made a pretty darn amazing novel, if I do say so myself. If only there weren't the copyright issues..._

_Don't worry there wouldn't be anymore annoying commentary unless you want to read the section I call 'That's enough from the Peanut Gallery'. And yes there was a humongous trademark and copyright on each side of the term. Make note. Eh if it was trademarked already in my old world, it sure as hell isn't in this new one!_

_The last note I want to make is-_

_I can proudly say now, I lived with no regrets. I had a crazy, fascinating and unsettling second life, but this time I made sure to live it to the fullest! Bring about the change you wish for. Change is you!_

_-Portgas D. Pearl._


	2. C1: Shenanigans -0 to 3 months old.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Praline, Prim, Brûlée, Big Mom, Streusen with glimpse of Katakuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this.

_"Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world." - Ariel._

* * *

I don't know whether it was due to the world I was born in or being who I was biologically, I could see more than blurs in a few days. Creating the baby development charts here must have been a nightmare, seeing as I could do and sense everything a normal one year baby could in a week...

Of course I didn't know who I was right off the bat. A pink blob loomed over me, a smell which I likened to all the sweet confectionaries I enjoy wafted everywhere, but there was something different about my body. I don't think I could feel my legs, and a lot of water and liquids and bath times. Even in the week past my birth. Is that normal for a baby I wondered? Normal is overrated here, I suppose.

I was never alone though, there were two blobs with me, both bigger than me but I sensed that these were the two little beings I shared my previous abode with.

Time as a baby is relative. What I would later come to know as a mere week later something changed. It raised all my non existent hackles. It was the first time my spines developed venom, instinctually. A roar, heavy lumbering, thundering, loud noises and crashes, immense pressure in the air that was subjugating me.

I let out an involuntary wail as someone grabbed me, strong large hands capable of crushing but so very gentle, the protective intent behind it unmistakeable that I immediately quietened. As I snuggled into the warm fluffy muffler of my saviour for a moment it felt like the world faded away. Soon though I was immediately handed over to a pair of smaller bonier fingers causing me to let out a plaintive whine. The figure that was previously holding me let out a deep hushing sound ruffling my hair causing me to stare wide eyed to what I could make was a maroon mop of hair and fluffy muffler covering half of the blurry face. Immediately I felt my hackles lower and that's what unbeknownst to me then, retracted my spines.

I felt the bonier hands grip me tightly as we neared to what seemed like a mirror. I saw red hair and a tail? Before we leapt through the mirror. Flabbergasted I made to nudge my head and felt something poking me. I was turned around, I could see the little girl holding me, perhaps not clearly but enough to make out her features a cute enough though sharp face a harsh scar marring half of it and a long reddish nose. The figure holding me hesitated the movements wary, afraid as if I would scream but I merely leaned closer and my grabby fingers took hold of her nose causing the figure to let out a nasal noise. Moving my face closer I tried to place my chubby uncoordinated hands on her scar to soothe her. Poor girl that must have hurt. Nuzzling I soon fell asleep, tired unaware of the wide teary eyes of Charlotte Brûlée as she gently lowered my loosened grasp on her nose and tugged herself tighter to me.

In a few weeks I recognised who I was, where I was. It was gradual, and it took a few weeks to connect which mind you as a baby gave me a lot of free time to contemplate. But really what is wrong with this worlds baby development ? Weeks equating to months, months equating to years?

The first time I tried to walk was horrible I found out I had a freaking fish tail do you realise how scary is that? That's not to count the additional butterfly like fins and small soft and thin spine like projections attached above my tail. Give me a break I was freaking out that was the closest description I could give.

An appendage replacing your legs? I never related to the statement more you don't understand the value of something until you have lost it. Our legs are vital. Tumbling walking running as soon as I figured I couldn't do it, I was pretty unconsolable those days.

All of Big Mom's younger children were placed in Whole cake chateau Nursery. The older ones were placed in an adjacent room daycare. A lot of adjacent rooms I amend. According to age group, number, we were placed.

Currently I shared my abode with only Praline and Prim. Big Mom allows an year of heavy handed caring with all the nannies consisting mostly of pirates for an year then we are taken care of by mostly by ourselves and our siblings.

Praline and Prim were my lifelines there were both extremely adorable. We currently lived in a special area made for us, considering we were half Merfolk and Big moms only children born via a merman. Merfolk and Fishmen are different. How does it even work?! I am getting sidetracked...

Praline and Prim were cute! Praline with her blue eyes, blonde hair and cute little tail, though still significantly bigger than me. But I was enamoured with her freckles. I spent ages tracing them, I think most of my hand co-ordination developed due to it. Prim with her dark skin, blue eyes and pale hair was no less awe worthy and those eight little octopus legs! Pulling and clinging. I learned evading because of her. Not that I was any better. I was pretty calm despite my fiery appearance, perks of having a lifetime of memories in my noggin. But it took a while to develop that zen state. And when I wasn't calm the small soft spines turned hard. And no not innuendo worthy, considering they are poisonous. The poison was pretty weak though. Only capable of causing minor rashes. I would later know that it's intensity varies according to the danger I feel I am in and as I aged, I found various uses for it. I don't think normal lion fish in our world could do that.

Praline and Prim swam around me, nudged me, took care of me. It was adorable how their big sibling instincts kicked in. This world was really interesting, I mean a lot of things factored in. Instincts, will...

Praline had a musical voice. Even her babbling was soothing. No wonder her voice could call off the territorial sea slugs, in the future. Prim was a quiet baby. I worried Big Mom's tantrum affected her adversely but it was how her personality developed. Praline was mischievous and outgoing whereas Prim was calm and subdued. I was a mix of both.

Dying was not pleasant and I am not over it not by a long shot. But I have developed my coping mechanisms. As of now they mostly consisted of my siblings and trying to figure out the appendage that replaced my legs and the add ons. Can't forget that.

I was terrified of water at first considering I remembered death by drowning. But I got nonchalant pretty fast. How? There were two factors.

One systemic desensitization therapy worked wonders, especially if you have no excuse to give as to why you are afraid of water when you have spent your meager life, since your apparent birth mostly in water. And considering the amount of motor control I had it's not like I could protest much in the beginning. That's not to say I didn't raise hell. I am damn sure my family was astounded by a mermaid disliking water.

Second the most important, I could literally breathe underwater. Death by drowning? Yeah no chance of it ever happening again. Unless I eat a devil fruit. Can Merfolk even eat devil fruits? If so the drawbacks? Another point to research. Additionally like any other sea creature I was strong underwater. I wouldn't say stronger because I was a half mermaid. Time spent over and under water made me assure that it was pretty equivalent. My level of comfort and strength I mean. Later it might change but for now, meh. Equivalent? Not stronger? Why? Because normal people are weaker.

The only issue on the surface was walking. Prim had it easy her little octopus appendages worked as legs. It was more difficult for Praline and I. How we walked? At first we sort of semi- floated with the help of a tube which was made by the same substance Saboady Archipelago bubbles and ship coating were made of. Big Mom had a team of personal Coaters. Slowly the tubes reduced in size so we used them like a crutch until we dragged our tails on land, focal point stumbling. It was difficult, it hurt. For our older siblings it became an entertaining point, well those that visited anyway.

Of course I shudder whilst remembering the moments when Big Mom visited us. Her first visit after the hunger pangs incident had me frozen solid. It was indeed a memorable one. You knew what they say first impressions are the last ones. All my spines were raised like the fur on a cat in face of threat.

"Mama-mama, how are my precious little ones doing?" She laughed with that weird laugh of hers cooing at the three of us like we were her favourite exotic pets.

I glanced from the corner of my eyes at my siblings only to see that Prim was frozen in what seemed like fear and Praline seemed to be mustering a response in order to spare us. Ever the protector my dear Praline. I was sitting in the middle on the huge fluffy cot like crib surrounded by both of them. Each had clutched my hand in a vice grip.

At three months all of us were able to speak at least a few sentences. I could of course speak more but I'd loathe to have any more attention on me so I measured myself by my siblings.

I forced out a "Mama," in a disgustingly baby-sweet voice and removed both of my hands from theirs forcibly. I made grabby motions towards her causing her to let out her another laugh as she plucked me out from the crib sparing my sisters.

I felt my heart hammering, but my resolve stood firm. She was a giantess. Trust me when I say that whatever I saw in my last life nowhere near prepared me for this. It was scary how she grabbed me like an animal and placed me on her palm. I was still dwarfed by her palm. She brought her palm at her eye level. A humongous pink eye stared at me. Making me feel like a particularly colourful bug under a microscope.

"What a vivacious little thing you are! Look how happy you are to see your Mama?" She looked absolutely delighted at me.

It was then I realised that my spines had begun pouring venom. They could of course not penetrate her monstrous skin but it had begun to pool on her palm.

I felt numb. It didn't even make a rash on her.

"Mama is pleased with you! Oh how rare! A lion fish mermaid hasn't been seen since centuries they say. You are going to be Mama's finest daughters aren't you Pearl?" She said in a pleased tone.

A little laugh, "Shashasha Mama!" And another quiet "Mama" jolted her out of her reverie to glance at my ignored siblings.

Praline and Prim were forcefully calling out to her and trying to divert her attention from me. What does it say when you are afraid at the mere glance of your biological mother?

The rush of love I felt was indescribable. These precious babies. I recalled the scene once watched from a distant screen vividly. The wry mischievous nature of Praline in the face of her mothers wrath. The resolve, the fearlessness of a fishman that would be known as 'Knight of the Sea'. That was the last time I was ever afraid of Big Mom. Every interaction after that all I felt was a grim determination and repulsive disgust at the monster in front of me.

She was objectively pretty in a cruel way. Sharp dominant features none of the excess fat or wrinkles. She didn't look like a monster. But those are the scariest ones, those that don't seem like monsters.

My resolve further strengthened as she stroked their heads with a big finger, "Of course you too Praline and Prim! My unique Merfolk children!"

"Linlin!" A little old man came rushing in.

"What is it Streusen?" Big Mom asked.

"I made a new cake with unique ingredients! I have no doubt you would like it!" The little old man that was now identified as Streuesen said in a triumphant tone.

Her eyes crinkled in glee amidst her weird laugh.

She placed me back in that crib as she said in a jovial tone, "Be good my lovelies. Mama is going to eat a cake!"

The three of us were still until her heavy footsteps faded away.

"Don't come near!" I commanded and I could see them getting confused and teary eyed.

"Poison, danger!" I tried to explain in words they could get, motioning around me.

I saw their eyes widen in realization, the crib around me was drenched a pale violet. My fins were glistening a reddish purple. My danger instincts had blared sharply and caused an excess production of venom.

I felt exhausted and weak, all the adrenaline wearing off in an instant. I slumped holding the side of crib for support.

Praline clenched her hands into little fists. "Prim, go, help!" She ordered in a soothing voice. I don't know how she managed that but all at once Prim's trembling stopped. Her blue eyes glowed in determination and she climbed her way down the crib with her little eight legs scurrying as fast as she could.

But before she could reach the door a tall figure came out of the large mirror in the nursery.

A sharp faced young teen girl said in a raspy voice, "Pearl, Praline, Prim!"

Prim ran over her clutching her little legs onto hers with all her might.

Praline flopped back heaving a sigh of relief as Brûlée and the limpet she acquired came over.

As she deposited a sniffling Prim beside Praline, she gently wiped me with a cloth, careful to not touch the fluid.

"It's okay. You are okay." Brûlée murmured softly.

I glanced around Prim and Praline were conked out the mental exhaustion being too much at three months.

As she finished cleaning me and adding another sheet to the soiled area around me I looked at her. I don't care what anybody said, Brûlée was my personal saviour just like Katakuri was. They were the two siblings that visited us often, more aptly visited me. I think I had made an impression during the time they saved me from hunger pangs not that I could see much then. Just a large warm hand, a soft muffler, the feeling of being safe. Bony hands hugging me.

As she made me sip on a mixed fruit juice cradling me in her arms, I hugged her.

Carefully setting down the half filled glass she hugged me back as if still astonished by my reaction to her.

I traced her scar with my chubby hands looking into her soft sad eyes, "Brûlée nee, love you!"

Her eyes glistened and she stroked my chubby cheeks, "Love you too, Pearl."

I fell asleep in her safe arms tired beyond belief by the mental and emotional upheaval I faced today.

* * *

**_That's enough from the peanut gallery_ **

_Katakuri_ _mused, "_ _I didn't know that you were already aware up to a week._ _"_

 _"_ _It wasn't much_ _,_ _but enough to_ _understand." I replied._

 _"_ _Yeah no wonder we fell hook, line and sinker_ _," Brûlée grumbled fondly._

 _"_ _That was so cute_ _. We were adorable weren't we Prim?" Praline laughed. Prim hummed in agreement._

_"Your first feeling of safety was Katakuri?" Ace said in a strangely stiff tone._

_"Mmhmm..._ _Ace are you_ _pouting_ _?_ _Stop being so jealous of Kata nii..." I chuckled._

_"Though Pearl ya I know you think all of you are equally advanced in development. It isn't true. I am sure you observed later, the growth of your younger siblings. But it differs according to species and genetic makeup. Nonhumans or in your case, part humans develop faster. You were correct in assuming the fact about instincts. Genetic makeup also is noteworthy. Besides I still think you developed quite fast. You would be considered a prodigy. And babies learn a lot by their playmates and surroundings. You supplemented the development of your sisters as a result. There is an inherent capacity but in this world like you said 'will' factors in. Your siblings protective instincts likely kicked in, especially since you were the youngest biologically and shared a strong bond." Law contemplated._

_"Ah so Pearl nee was a mystery baby! But we already knew that! Shishishi you are so stupid Tora-o!" Luffy laughed._

_I could see a vein pulsing on Law's forehead, "Why you..."_

_I sighed, "This wasn't what I assumed would happen when I agreed to let you all see my log."_

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events.**

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

_Age as in the current canonical age. Years ago means from current timeline._

**Big Mom/Charlotte Linlin:** If you don't know who that is, I don't know how to help you.

 **Streusen:** 92 years old. Met Big Mom when she was 6 and he was 29 year old respectively.

Powers: Kuku Kuku no Mi (Cook).

Appearance: Short, beak like nose.

 **Charlotte Brûlée:** 8th daughter and 19th child older twin of Broye.

Appearance: Looks like a stereotypical with. Long, thin and curvy. Lavender hair, long reddish nose, ashy skin, yellowish- brown eyes. Scar marring half of her face.

Birthday: 6 March.

Age: 43 years.

Height: 11'6" feet.

Powers : Ate Mira Mira no Mi(Mirror).

Timeline important facts:

Interestingly that's the same year when Katakuri eats the Mochi Mochi no Mi(Mochi), they year of Brûlée's birth.

38 years ago: Age approx 5-6 year old she got scarred. Since then Katakuri started hiding his face.

Katakuri was approximately 10 year old.

 **Charlotte Prim:** 20th daughter and 46th child.

Appearance : Tan skin, blue eyes, pale blonde hair. Half octopus mermaid.

Birthday: 22 July.

Age: 29 years.

Height: Not specified.

Powers: Merfolk powers- breathe underwater, communicate with fish, possess exceptional swimming speed.

Tentacles as a weapon.

 **Charlotte Praline :** 21st daughter and 47th child.

Appearance: Light blue eyes, Long dark blonde hair, freckles. Half hammerhead shark mermaid.

Birthday: 22 July

Age: 29 years.

Height: 26'3" feet.

Powers: Merfolk powers and an exceptional singing voice (sort of like a siren).

Married to: Aladine Captain of the Sun Pirates sometime after Marineford arc I.e. 2 years ago.

Previous Minister of Design - Unique island.

Once I reach enough chapters I will try to compile a comprehensive timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I don't need to write OCs there are so many of big mom kids and characters in one piece to develop that I feel my eyes twirl.  
> Seriously so many damn typos, I am sorry you might find quite a few of them and pardon the grammatical mistakes but I am trying but I don’t really have the patience for editing...
> 
> I am trying to keep the timeline as consistent as I can and as for the info I will be writing at the end of every chapter. That's what I think is necessary for you to know at least. This fanfic is completely dependent on recent events. So spoilers galore. And I have not nor will ever specify when exactly Pearl died so I have leeway of how much knowledge she has of One Piece.
> 
> I swear I haven't ever researched this much even for my mandatory important assignments never mind the credit ones.
> 
> Additionally I have never been so invested in any of the stories I have written be it original works or fanfics but then again I am quite flighty in that regard that I start so many projects but am barely consistent in any of them.
> 
> I feel like I was keelhauled into a hurricane, literally.
> 
> So I will warn you beforehand till Ace comes in there won't be any romance. But when he comes in it's going to be an all consuming whirlwind romance exactly like his element. I am gushing, aren't I? I cannot wait but that's a long way to go. Like very long. So buckle up. But you guys will be meeting The Roger Pirates in 3-4 chapters!
> 
> Stay safe, be healthy!
> 
> -Anya


	3. C2: Shenanigans - 3-6 months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Katakuri, Perospero, Compote, Oven, Daifuku, Amande, Mondee, Brûlée, Broye, Praline, Prim and of course yet again Katakuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this.

_Everyone deserves not just to survive, but to live. -_ **_Steve McQueen_ ** _._

* * *

Three days after I turned four months old, Katakuri stopped by at night. And though I made it sound creepy, I swear it isn't.

Praline and Prim were fast asleep. He held what seemed like the cream like icing of cake on a plate and three small spoons. He faltered as soon as he saw them asleep but his attention on me became more focused. I made the universal gesture of pick me up. To which he laughed softly. Ooh cake! And it seemed so yummy too despite being only cream. It has been ages since I last had one. But nobody brought us sweet confectionaries despite the sheer abundance of them, instead focusing on fruit ones; maybe because as babies we shouldn't eat them? Who knows for all I know it could be helpful in baby growth according to this crazy world.

"Demanding little princess aren't you? I don't understand why the others say what they say but even more I don't understand why Brûlée is so enamoured with you. But still thank you, for making her so happy." He muttered almost silently.

I had a a very big sweet tooth in my past life, seems like it had carried on onto this one.

To my embarrassment I had already started on the cake, but my fingers weren't quite as dexterous so it resulted in me holding the spoon in all fingers in a firm grip and shoving it in my mouth.

Oh it was so delicious. All soft, sweet and fresh. But wait a minute I had more control than that!

I am sure the deer caught in headlights expression on my face was funny because his chuckling hadn't stopped.

I recalled that the day before Brûlée had visited saying that there was going to be a big party on the occasion of Katakuri's birthday. Along with the other two siblings. But neither Brûlée nor I paid them much attention. Now I felt even more guilty.

I shoved my spoon back in the cake and lifted it towards him in my trembling arms. I tried to enunciate clearly my birthday wishes to him but what came out was, "'appy Birth'ay Kata nii."

His eyes widened in what seemed like surprise before a fond expression took over his visible face. Or that's what I assumed. He lifted the shivering spoon from my arms as he gently fed me the bite I carved out for him to my childish delight.

"Thank you little one. I think I am starting to understand what Brûlée meant." He murmured gently whilst feeding me much to my happiness.

Oh you precious dork of an older brother, you came here to specifically feed us cake because we couldn't have it on your birthday as a thanks, to loving your favourite sister.

Yeah you aren't getting away from me now. I don't care much for Big Mom but at least the Charlotte siblings would be a true family. I am sure enough that maybe only half of them are redeemable, but that's enough. Besides there are younger ones yet to come and more to corrupt. If I am not tasked by something or the other by Big Mom, as my elder siblings seemed to be I will commence on tainting those minds.

But first cake!

* * *

The next two months passed by quickly and uneventfully. I developed faster. Especially my grasp on the weird language here got firmer. It wasn't exactly Japanese but a mix of different dialects of Japanese and English. I swear I even heard a spattering or Korean and Chinese too. A mixed language but universally spoken how interesting. So some areas spoke some dialects more? Was that how it worked? It's like a jumble of all the mentioned languages so do people speak a prominent language more on specific islands? Yet another point to research.

It turns out I was going to be the smallest of us three. Prim was almost twice I was and Praline was even more bigger. My tail was actually really pretty. It was cute watching Praline and a Prim trace the new shades and colours appearing. Besides the fins and tail end got bigger, I looked like I was wearing an ornamental lion fish, fish tail with added appendages as accessory. Prim's eight legs were growing quickly, developing sucker like surfaces and enough strength that she could lift me now using three of her tentacles. Praline had a beautiful tail too, all glistening night blue.

Big Mom came by once more, this meeting was not as bad as the previous one but it still left a bad taste in my mouth. And I still couldn't control the instinctive stiffening of my spines. And venom expulsion. It was actually difficult to to even place them, the spines I mean. While I had developed quite a lot, being able to swim fantastically and wiggle my tail and butterfly like fins that were on my waist as a precursor of my tail I could barely feel my spines. They were fine hair like soft projections on the base of my spine, the lower length of it perhaps. It started at and ended at the junction of my butterfly fins for now.

Of course there were even more extra appendages that were playing havoc on my mental state. Different types of fins all over my tail which I couldn't make head nor tail of literally and two small tufts sticking over my ear. There were also facial marks below my eye. They weren't really that big merely adding to the whole aesthetic and I am sure they would make me look even better in the future. But it was hard to cope. Give me a break it has barely been six months.

I slept a lot more and I could see my siblings get even more worried. All that determination to protect them was well and good but I currently couldn't muster even an ounce of it. It was like I was relapsing in depression. So the physical health conditions don't carry on but the mental ones do along with few add ons a result of dying and reincarnation in a fictional world? Marvelous. And it's not like there is any proper mental healthcare system here considering all the nutcases present in this world.

Water surprisingly turned comforting. The gentle lull, the little artificially made currents in the pond in our nursery were soothing. I could see clearly underwater, I could breathe and feel, I had new senses or more like the same senses merely enhanced. It was a positive factor. If I could accept a part of me then maybe I would be able to accept the rest of myself too. After all, loving myself first had turned into one of the mottos of my past life after the things I had faced.

Though really, our previous world problems feel so meager in comparison to those that are present in this world. I know suffering can't be compared nor measured but I cannot help what I feel.

How ironic the same thing that lead to my death is now my salvation. Well I think I could see why, as there was no chance of me dying ever again the same way. It was a hysterical thought but it still made me chuckle wryly.

To which I was promptly glomped by a worried Praline lifting me and placing me in her fish tail lap smothering me with cuddles. Alright I get it, my mental health issues were even visible to six months old brats. Or perhaps they were more obvious to them? Babies are more in tune with the emotions right? Now where was the other limpet?

That was my last thought as I nodded off.

* * *

When I came to, I saw that we were no longer alone.

Perospero, Compote, Mondee, Amande, Oven, Daifuku, Brûlée and Broye were the siblings that were present in the nursery. I know them as a mix of both previous memories and as my current siblings who visited us a few times.

Though it was mostly Brûlée and Katakuri on a lesser rate.

They were talking. Well Oven was playing with the little legs of Prim who looked both annoyed and somewhat pleased at the attention. It suddenly struck me when I saw her first in the series she was a part of Oven's army waiting to ambush Luffy on Cacao Island. Were they close? Would they become closer? But Oven seemed like a heartless bastard who hit Chiffon without any care of the fact that she was his sister.

What a messed up family I am born into.

I was brooding like a pro. All those dark, edgy characters that did so, seemed so cool then. How can they do this on a daily basis? I already feel exhausted and I just woke up from a pretty long nap, or so it seems considering all these people crowding.

What even were they discussing about?

"She is a peculiar little brat." Daifuku snorted.

"Yeah so lazy. Napping all the time." Oven laughed tugging at one of Prim's legs only for her to give him a gimlet glare and snap it from him.

"Looks like the little brat is angry that we insulted her sibling. What is with this weird codependency, does it come with the territory of being half-fish? All she does is sleep around, maybe even mentally retarded. I don't get what Mama sees in her. So much for being a unique mermaid that hasn't been seen since long.-perorin" Perospero muttered angrily.

"Now, now Peros nii calm down, perhaps she would improve in future? If not Mama will be disappointed. So far she seems pleased by her." Compote stated calmly sending a chill down my spine.

"So the brat becomes all adorable in front of Mama? How dare she? It's not like she had to suffer the repercussions of her birth. Sending Mama on a rampage and acting like a spoilt brat, sleeping all day without a care!" Broye spat angrily.

I could see Brûlée about to snark back but before she could Praline snapped her tail harshly leaping from Broye to Brûlée causing her to calm down.

That caused Broye to bristle even further.

"Now, now calm down. It wasn't her fault that Mama decided to go for a gluten free diet. I don't even want to know where that idea came to her. We must blame whoever put it in her head first." Amande sighed.

"You shouldn't blame a baby, she is faultless. Moreover she is your sister! Have some care. It wasn't her fault that the desserts made by Pearl millet didn't taste as good especially when all the ingredients were also the healthier versions. Mama going on a rampage was pretty much predicted." Mondee admonished.

"You are merely jealous of the attention Mama has been showering her as of lately. We are family first, petty quarrels mustn't cause discord within us. Besides she is awake. She is our sister, treat her with due respect." Katakuri's deep voice rumbled close by me causing me to turn around startled. All this time he was sitting on the couch behind the pond?

"You talk as if she understands us, Katakuri nii. I am pretty sure she is mentally retarded all she does is nap around." Broye whined huffing.

Brûlée practically growled, "Watch yourself, you complain about her napping around but if you would linger around our younger siblings or know anything about baby development you will find that she is very advanced, all three of them are. Her even more so."

Broye laughed cruelly, "Oh you only favour her because she doesn't cry at your ugly mug like all the rest of our younger siblings did when you tried to take care of them."

How dare she? Brûlée was a kindhearted individual not like you, nasty bitch! So what if she put a lot of effort in understanding babies? That shows her desire to care for her family. And that's even more commendable.

Just as Katakuri commanded, "That's enough!" I splashed a huge wave out of the pond by beating my tail harshly against it causing it to drench Broye's hair as she turned in order to insult Brûlée giving me the perfect view of her back.

In my anger the venom was leaking out furiously and the upper layer of the pond around me became coated with a purple sheen.

All of them turned to face me, even the cringing Perospero, Oven and Daifuku who were gazing nervously at Katakuri knowing what a sore spot the scar on Brûlée's face was to Katakuri.

All of them quickly glanced back in astonishment as Broye began shrieking.

Wherever the water had touched the purple colour congealed like a miasma. There were red rashes visible on her neck as her completely drenched hair started falling off.

"Shit!" Daifuku practically leapt out of his place beside her as the rest of my siblings stood in a haste.

"Better treat her." I said in a bored tone.

The unsaid but implied 'you idiots' was so obvious it even caused Oven to sputter.

I could hear a little 'Shashasha' from Praline as she grinned from her place in a now giggling Brûlée's arms.

Prim who had long since abandoned Oven after he insulted me was smiling whilst being held in Mondee's arms who tried to hide a smile herself while Amande just glanced sideways but I could see the corners of her lips upturned.

Compote rushed with Broye to probably get her healed. It was soon everybody left making excuses leaving only the three of us, Brûlée, Amande, Mondee and Katakuri.

Basically all of my badmouthers fled and wasn't it hilarious?

* * *

I found myself being lifted in comforting arms as Katakuri held me up despite my protests of it being dangerous, "You shouldn't do that, they are your older siblings." Hah he couldn't fool me, I could almost hear his smile. Besides his muffler crinkled a little to the sides.

Dangerous? Who was I kidding my venom didn't even make a scratch on him whereas Broye was full of rashes. So that's the power of the strongest Sweet Commander.

"But it made you smile." I was quick to point out pouting as he held me like a misbehaving brat, which I was, but I mused maybe I should break out in the Lion King's theme song? After all that's exactly how he held me the only difference being I was facing him instead of away from him.

My mind was so weird.

I could see the minuscule widening of his eyes and as he turned away to hide a very light looming blush. I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. The ones behind me could only see him turning away in perhaps fond exasperation but I could see it clearly. Who knew analyzing Hatake Kakashi's masked facial expressions and that crash course on body language would come in handy? Though it was funny to see his dorkiness in person. But I am sure Brûlée got it as she was handed me to clean in a forced calm by our dorky brother.

Praline and Prim were being entertained by Mondee and Amande, content now that all the toxic presences were gone.

As I was getting cleaned, damn this was annoying isn't there a proper way to expel the venom without making a mess? Controlling the quantity and intensity? Damn I needed info and fast. That too in the form of Merfolk/Fishman Anatomy and Physiology. I of course didn't know what my extra appendages were and I couldn't keep them calling such. I didn't have any idea but I was hesitant to ask. I don't know how well the knowledge in this world was regulated. But if anybody in this world would have information on this species, wouldn't it be Big Mom?

Maybe then I would feel more at ease with my body.

My musing was halted as a big hand lifted me up in a snug hold and other was placed on top of my head.

"What goes on in that little head of yours? Stop over thinking so much that's what makes you tired." He gently patted my head.

It was now or never. I took a huge breath causing my little chest to puff up and glanced around from the corner of my eyes. Praline and Prim were still enthralled by Mondee and Amande and they were out of earshot. Good. Brûlée was looking at us with a small smile and was sitting close by but I didn't mind her listening in. She was the scariest woman I think, the amount of power she had on her devil fruit was no joke and information on freaking everybody! The Intelligence Divisions in my past world would salivate over her. So she will find out regardless, there was a mirror nearby afterall.

As I completely focused back on Katakuri I asked tentatively; what was supposed to be a sophisticated question came out in a rush of emotions, "Kata nii am I weird? Earlier they were calling us half-fish and how I was supposed to be rare. It's the same reason Mama even visits us. Praline and Prim are so much better than me, they deserve all the love too. Is it wrong to have these body parts? What are they? Why are we even different? Am I not supposed to exist?"

That warm comforting hand stilled as I found myself pouring out all my worries to him. Seriously that should be a superpower. I couldn't deny him much. Any of my close siblings much. But Katakuri had a way of looking into my insecurities and asking me directly. He was a straightforward man. All those things kept in the niche of my baby brain, I blurted them out in go.

Both of us sat in a stunned silence. I never meant to say that. I wasn't meant to say about how I feel uncomfortable in my own body, my questions about my existence, the mommy issues I had already developed in this life, though I didn't consider her mother, my affection towards my baby sisters. I upended all of it. Or the closest equivalent of it.

There was some unnamed emotion shining in Katakuri's eyes. He started gently ruffling my hair as he explained, "What Peros nii said was very wrong I apologise for that. You are not weird, you are unique; special. Mama wants a world where every species can stay in harmony. You deserve as much love as Praline and Prim do. Those body parts are not wrong, there is an entirely different species who has the very same body parts. And whoever says you shouldn't exist, send them out to me, I will straighten them out."

It was a heady thing having Katakuri's regard. No wonder all the siblings competed for his attention. Or maybe that was my developing brother complex talking.

"Ah maybe not the exact same body parts entirely, there are differences and that's what makes you different. But a good different!" He added hastily.

And the rose coloured glasses shattered and I started laughing. A full belly deep laugh which was soon joined in by my younger baby sisters even though they didn't have any idea as to what I was laughing about.

That dork. I thought as I grabbed the hand on my head with little fingers and nuzzled it.

Ooh that blush can be counted as barely visible! Kudos to me. I decided then and there that I wanted to see more of it in the future.

"There are books. I could bring those to you." He said once again looking away from me.

Oh you adorable big brother you are too precious. I didn't even have to do much. Just pour my heart out instinctively, was my wry thought before I spoke, "Then I hold you to that Kata nii. You will read those to me won't you?" I demanded in a fit of baby obstination.

Looking back I shouldn't have asked that considering those are anatomy books I am talking about but well I wanted to spend more time with my busy big brother. Even though he was only 19 years old he was still Big Mom's topmost commander. Brûlée's giggling doubled as a cheshire grin spread across my face.

"I will, but first you need to train yourself to walk. Praline is doing very well and she has already done it when you were sleeping. It's your turn." Katakuri huffed in amusement causing me to pale.

Yeah I take it back, he isn't a dork he is a sadist. But that's what already most fans secretly wished for, seeing his dressing style. Can't deny even I mused upon it once upon a time. But now that's just a horrible thought. Eww bad thoughts he is my brother now. I shuddered.

Taking my shuddering as an over dramatic reaction he tugged me into the Bubble-tube which was only a thin ring at this point. Both Praline and I had persevered through sheer determination.

The tube was gradually leased off its size upping the difficulty level. Praline actually practiced a lot harder whilst I laid about wallowing in my depression. So much so that she had reached an equivalent stage as mine. I say equivalent because of her size which is both an asset and a liability. She was a genius of hard work in the words of a green spandex wearing man.

Grumbling I started propelling myself by the tips of my lower tail. Leaving the reliance over my bubble gradually as I paced around the nursery. At first Praline and Prim seemed plenty entertained but they soon started to nod off. It wasn't their fault, they were babies and I had napped the entire day. I had turned into a nocturnal being in my depressed haze.

Settling Praline and Prim in our crib after fluffing their pillows Amande and Mondee left the room with a wave at me. I waved back despondently and Katakuri rolled his eyes at my melodrama as Brûlée left behind them with a smile.

It was only Katakuri and me now. Wait that sounded weird again. But as I stared at him in determination he raised an eyebrow in return. And therein started the walks to reach him, just as I was an inch further to touch him, he suddenly disappeared and appeared on the other corner of the nursery.

I clenched my fins waddling as fast as I could but he. just. would. not. stop. freaking. moving!

Letting out a growl that seemed like a lions to me. But one glance at the entertained gleam in his eyes assured me that it sounded more like a cubs.

What I didn't notice was the tube had burst due to my spines getting thickened in my annoyance and I had been walking straight to Katakuri without support.

Katakuri's surprise made me pause and I hesitated close to touching him and suddenly overbalanced, tumbling straight into his arms.

"You did well. You walked on your own. See what a little effort does? You needn't overthink next time. Just share your feelings with us. And don't ever question your existence again or I will be very disappointed. Stop living in your head and start living with us." Katakuri sat down with me on his lap. I could feel the gentle rumble of his belly as he spoke.

I nodded subconsciously.

"Now I have to leave. I have stayed enough as it is, Mama has given me a mission. I will be departing tomorrow. I will see you in a few months. Be good Pearl." He spoke softly as he lifted me in his arms carrying me over to place me in the crib.

Before he could I hugged him with all my might whispering a soft, "Be safe. Come back home soon, Kata nii. Love you."

He placed me in the crib with an equally soft, "Ah. I will."

Prim and Praline had immediately latched onto me instinctively cuddling. I am sure we were an adorable sight.

With one last glance by his eyes that held considerable warmth than usual, Katakuri departed.

Facing his leaving back I suddenly felt very sad all of a sudden. I was questioning my existence, my right to live. I was an adult. I had already lived a life which perhaps wasn't the best but full of love before. Even still I was doing so. I wonder how worse Ace felt? He was an only kid. Alone against the world for so long. He never had an older figure that cared for him. Even after when Sabo and Luffy arrived he was the one taking care of Luffy with the aid of Sabo. I still had Katakuri and my siblings to tell me that I was wanted. He had people tell him that he wasn't supposed to exist, that his birth was a horrible event.

These people weren't merely characters of a once beloved show but real. Their private struggles that I watched behind the lens of a screen were all real. I couldn't in good conscience leave it as it is. I will try to help as much as I can from the sidelines, I hoped that would be enough.

* * *

**_That's enough from the peanut gallery_ **

_"_ _That was on purpose?_ _"_ _Katakuri grumbled_ _._

 _"_ _What do you mean crushing on?_ _"_ _Ace asked in a high voice._

 _"_ _Well yes fangirls well fangirled over a lot of thinks, trust me you don't_ _want to_ _know_ _. Let alone_ _about the yaoi ones.._ _." I finished in a low mutter._

_I quickly changed the topic looking at their incredulous expressions._

_"To answer your question Ace,_ _I liked a few of them. I mean One Piece wasn't the only show I watched you know. In One P_ _i_ _ece? Law was my extreme favourite._ _If you are taking about i_ _n the crush category_ _." I laughed nervously._

_"I was, was I? Law smirked._

_Katakuri questioned, "There were categories? Nevermind._ _When did you decide to change your mind from observing from the sidelines?_ _"_

_"When Roger invades Totto Land, huh?" He replied to his own question at my raised eyebrow._

_"_ _If I had known you felt that worse I would have tried to do more._ _In the beginning." He continued grumbling._

 _"Trust me._ _You did plenty._ _" I reassured him patting him on the arm._

_Ace suddenly tugged me in his arms embracing me from behind, "Thank you for being alive, for caring even then." He whispered close to my ear. I almost let out a shudder at the intimacy if it weren't for the teasing smirks on my sisters' faces. They were cooing and sniffling up till now, dammit! Go back to doing it._

_"But seriously what crushes?" Ace twirled me around looking pointedly in my eyes._

_"Healthcare system? How does that even work? Your world seems interesting..."Law asked still smirking._

_"Are you ignoring me?" Ace pouted._

_"There, there Ace-yoi." Marco consoled. Luffy and Sabo were already snickering._

_"There_ _was a healthcare system_ _. More like,_ _t_ _here were different health care systems._ _Different countries._ _Even though our world didn't have any sort of superpowers as we termed_ _it there were a lot of things different and yet the same_ _._ _Corrupt governments but manageable ones. Maximum population consisted of civilians. We learned to fight in different styles, but only as a hobby or for entering tournaments or those that were in the military. Our history was much richer and very well noted down several millennia into the past. And most of the info was made public. The world had turned into the closest it could be to a global nation._ _This world is a special brand of crazy all over the chart. Where do I start where do you wanna finish._ _" I explained._

_All of them were listening in raptly. Robin looked fascinated. So did the others._

_"How about it? I will let you know a fact about my previous world every log entry." I sighed._

_Seeing their enthusiastic nods, I looked up at the sky wondering, 'How did this turn out to be an intro to my previous world? This log was supposed to be my entrance into this world.'_

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events.**

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

_Age as in the current canonical age. Years ago means from current timeline._

_I won't be explaining as much in depth I explained in the previous chapter. Katakuri will have an introduction the next chapter as I wanted to have a huge introduction on him. And this took an hour._

_Timeline will start showing up from the next chapter._

**Charlotte Broye:** 9th daughter 20th child, younger twin sister of Brûlée.

Appearance : Light brown eyes, light pink hair divided in four locks, young looking, slender curvy and smaller than Brûlée.

Birthday: 6 March.

Age: 43.

Height: Not specified.

Powers: Not specified.

Minister of Meringue(Milenge Island).

 **Charlotte Daifuku:** 3rd son 4th child. Middle triplet.

Appearance : Tall and broad. Shaved head with short blonde hair, some wrinkles on his face, small mustache, yellow eyes wearing a hard faced expression.

Birthday: 25 November.

Age: 48

Height: 16 feet

Powers: Hoya Hoya no Mi (Lamp Chimney) [What? Hell if I know! Weird...]

Minister of Beans(Poripori Island)

Bounty: 300,000,000 Beri.

 **Charlotte Oven:** 4th son 5th child; youngest triplet of Katakuri and Daifuku.

Appearance : Large muscular, skin with a pinkish tint. Short spikes yellow-orange beard, weird hair tapering off my the colour scheme yellow-orange-red.

Birthday: 25 November.

Age: 48

Height: 16'2 feet.

Powers: Netsu-Netsu no Mi (Heat -Heat fruit)

Minister of Browned food(Yakigashi Island)

Bounty: 300,000,000 Beri.

 **Charlotte** **Amande** **:** 3rddaughter. 7th child. Second eldest quadruplet of Mondee, Hatcher, Effilee. Snake neck-human hybrid.

Appearance : Tall, very slim, extremely pale, long light blue hair curled at the end, large lips, sullen light green eyes.

Birthday: 10 December

Age: 47

Height: NS.

Powers: NS.

Minister of Nuts(Nuts Island).

 **Charlotte** **Mondee** **:** 2nd daughter. 6th child. Eldest quadruplet of Amande, Hatcher, Effilee. Snake neck-human hybrid.

Appearance : Thickset woman with a fat face and neck hiding the snacks neck ancestry. Teal blue hair long wavy, dark red lipstick.

Birthday: 10 December

Age: 47

Height: NS.

Powers: NS.

 **Charlotte Compote:** Eldest daughter. 2nd child.

Appearance : large, heavyset strong resemblance to Big Mom. Bushy dark teal hair.

Birthday: 15 October

Age: 49

Height: NS.

Powers: NS.

Minister of Fruits(Fruits Island).

 **Charlotte Perospero:** Eldest child.

Appearance : Very tall and slim man with brown eyes, pointed nose, pink lips and a very long thick tongue.

Birthday: 14 March

Age: 50

Height: 10'11 feet.

Powers: Pero Pero no Mi (Lick-Lick fruit)

Minister of Candy (Candy Island).

Bounty: 700,000,000 Beri.

Once I reach enough chapters I will try to compile a comprehensive timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> So I had already divided the original previous chapter in three parts. Originally I was going to make a collective Siblings Shenanigans chapter but her siblings are actually handful and every freaking character has a will of their own with Katakuri's being the strongest. So this lead to the classification of the chapters according to events happening in a span of few months or an year. This chapter was originally supposed to be around two thousand words but the individual scenes I planned turned from three into four and each became at least one thousand words so that was the birth of this baby monster of a chapter. Why baby monster? Because only half of it is here. I have drafted the rest of it but it will be posted on 24th May. Finally next chapter of One Piece manga is releasing on the same date, who's excited?
> 
> What are you guys doing in your lockdown? Any new hobby? I have taken to baking. I bake a surprisingly mean chocolate cake though my cookies are still burning...
> 
> Be safe, take care!
> 
> Next update: 24th May
> 
> Stay safe, be healthy!
> 
> P.S. Can any body explain how to remove the recurring authors note of the first chapter? I kinda forgot how to do it... *sweatdrop*
> 
> -Anya


	4. Ch 3:  Shenanigans - 6 to 18 months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Katakuri (you sense a theme, right?) , Brûlée, Cracker, Custard, Smoothie, Citron Cinnamon, Saint-Marc, Basans, Melise, Dacquoise, Galette, Poirre, Snack, Bavarois, Praline, Prim, Kanten, Kato, Montb, Big Mom, mentions of EddWar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this.

_Strength does not come from the physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will. - **Mahatma Gandhi**_ **_._ **

* * *

Six months had passed by since I last saw Katakuri. All three of us grew again but the size differences remained constant. It was a relief to be honest. I remembered Praline had been huge. I at least wanted to keep to a height that was considered normal in my old world. That is one less thing to worry about.

Our first birthday passed by without any pomp. I felt especially sad considering it counted as my one year death anniversary too. I had thought that Big Mom would celebrate each of her kids birthdays’ for an excuse of a party but no dice apparently. It must have been difficult remembering the ages of so many kids. Besides she legitimately partied and ate whenever she wanted, whatever she wanted why would she need a special occasion? To be honest I feel glad that I wasn't as special as I thought. It would earn me even more animosity. These words came to bite me back in the future.

It was celebrated by only Brûlée who had the chefs make a fruitcake for us. I had hoped Katakuri would have been here but he had not returned. And as a sad Brûlée informed the pouting Prim and Praline that both Amande and Mondee were given missions too, I shook off all my melancholy. Doing my best to cheer all three of them. Brûlée was a pretty insecure teen, no need to add to that. It was a warm celebration. I liked it enough that I waited till Brûlée went away after giving each of us a peck to our foreheads and Praline and Prims' eyes dropped heavy with sleep. Then I mourned for my lost life. A few days later I turned back to normal as much as I could. But my birthday will always be tainted by my lost last life.

* * *

The past six months weren't spent about moping though.

I took Katakuri's advice to heart and tried to live in the world that was now real.

I practiced daily with Praline. We could almost walk without help and stumbling now. Our vocabularies had expanded. Brûlée was a constant, well as constant as she could be. Surprisingly after that incident Mondee and Amande also came by often.

The rest of my older siblings came by twice, both times awkward but now mindful after my actions last time.

Three year old Galette and Poirre came by, talking in a baby voice and all around being adorable and melting my heart. They hugged each of us and went back soon. Surprising were the ones accompanying them. Smoothie, Citron and Cinnamon. All three of them made cute kids, though Citron was chubbier but that added to the appeal. I haven't seen Praline and Prim that pleased. I think they were happy to see another set of female triplets. Citron and Cinnamon easily obliged, cooing at them. Citron played with Prim's little legs whilst Praline and Cinnamon were playing peek a boo.

It was good seeing them act like the kids they were I thought feeling content. Alas that was not to last. As I changed my field of vision I froze looking at Smoothie glancing at me stoically.

"Pearl? I heard about you from our older siblings. They were saying some interesting things." Her blue eyes stared until I nodded back wondering where this was going.

"Mama is going to give birth soon. I was told to bring you to the Whole Cake Daycare. The nursery would be occupied by our newest siblings. There are eleven if us in it. You already met Galette and Poirre. Did you get along with them?" Smoothie asked.

I replied with an affirming nod. Praline made an audible, "Yes." With Prim joining her. They were carried by Cinnamon and Citron and listening closely too.

"All of our siblings above 13 years of age have their own rooms. Most don't live on Whole Cake Island, having their own mini islands to take care of in Mama's stead. However there are two rooms and a nursery here in Whole Cake Chateau. The nursery is strictly occupied by those aged one and under. Two for those who haven't developed enough to walk and communicate yet. And the other room is where the others older than us like called Whole Cake Little Home. The one we live in is called Whole Cake Daycare. I am in charge being the eldest at six years." At that her eyes glinted proudly.

"Citron and Cinnamon are my Prim and Praline. They help me. We will take care of your moving." Citron, Cinnamon, Praline and Prim puffed their chests looking so much like close siblings that I couldn't hold back a smile.

What is with this emotionally constipated kids! I swear my heart cannot take it anymore. First Katakuri and now this oddball Smoothie trying to make me feel welcome.

I reached out patting her long thigh. All three towered over me. Smoothie being the most tall but I could reach her still.

Smoothie looked surprised as I spoke, "We are counting on you then Smoothie nee." Echoed by Praline and Prim who mimicked my actions and said the same to the respective sisters holding them.

Ah I am glad I am working on the triplets speak. I hope we reach to the level of the Weasely twins. Though their reactions were pretty funny; I get why Fred and George did it so much. The flabbergasted faces are fun to see, now if only we could continue each other's sentences. Well no need to hurry! We still have time.

* * *

Soon meant literally soon, I thought wryly.

A week later Kanten, Kato, Montb were born. What is wrong with the genetics of this world? I mean Kanten and Montb were pretty normal babies if you ignored the fact that they weren't particularly cute, chubby yes but there features were nowhere nearing cute despite trying to act as a biased sister. I mean alright they might get cuter after they lose that just born skin but I don't know how long that would last. I am vain yes but I am speaking the reality.

Kato on the other hand, he resembled a pumpkin and no I don't mean his face was shaped like it but a literal Halloween pumpkin, same colour, slits for eyes, green mop of hair like stem? Seriously what the hell!? Human or plant?

I must have made a hilarious face because one look at me and both Praline and Prim turned their heads the opposite sides, stuffed their faces with their fists in a last bid to control their laughter.

Still I nudged his face, the texture was like normal skin. Pulling his cheek gently I tried to peer at him fascinated. He looked back from his slits, or that's what I assumed.

By then Praline and Prim had gotten back control and making faces at Kanten and a Montb who weren't as pleased and let out simultaneous wails. Causing little Kato to join in.

We were quickly ushered out by the pirate nannies.

Smoothie was standing there.

"Come, we have shifted all of your things and there is a small pond there too. Let's meet the rest of our siblings." She lead us into a spacious room. By that I mean really big.

The rest of the ten siblings were all present looking at us. Galette and Poirre the little pink headed twins rushed at us happily.

"Smoothie nee they are going to stay with us, right?" Galette chirped happily. Looking at her my brain couldn't compute how this cheerful little girl turned into the serious and morose Minister of Butter in the future. Or right, Big Mom.

"We will take care of them, promise! We don't have younger sisters they will be our first!" Poirre joined in.

The twin speak. I nodded at Praline and Prims' furtive glances.

"Hello all of our big sisters and brothers. I am Praline- " Praline started cheerfully.

" and I am Prim, it is nice to meet-" Prim continued calmly.

"you all. I am Pearl. We will be in your care." I finished pleased.

It was amusing looking at the wide eyed faces of my siblings.

Cinnamon and Citron were snickering having already experienced it. Even Smoothie was smirking. Success!

A kid who couldn't be more than an year or two older than us with hard features and long dirty blonde hair recovered and replied gruffly, "Welcome. I am Bavarois and that's my older twin Snack." He motioned to the sharp nosed grumpy black haired kid who merely huffed back in response.

My eyes zeroed on him at that response. Rude little brat ain't he? The demoted Fourth commander.

"I am Saint-Marc the oldest brother here and that's Basans my younger twin." A kid with tan skin and small head spoke as he gestured towards another with tan skin and were there multiple small antlers on his head? The multiple antler kid just gave a small polite nod.

A small girl wearing a pink puffy dress rushed towards us. What caught my attention were the two small starting nubs of symmetrical antlers on her head. Brown hair, large brown eyes.

Confident? She stopped in front of us stammering, "Hello I am your big sister Melise! Nice-e to meet you."

Yeah not confident, just lost control of herself in excitement I thought, looking at her deer in headlights expression. A literal humanoid doe.

Before we could do more than a nod a kid with bat wings and small red sunglasses approached us huffing out a laugh he said, "I am your big brother Dacquoise. I sure do have some interesting sisters, we are going to have fun."

"Now we are all introduced. Though Snack could be more considerate." Smoothie remarked pointedly.

Snack let out a sniff and looked straight at me as he spoke, "I am Snack is it true that you hurt Broye nee?"

At that all of the casual attention on us turned serious.

My previous pleasant disposition turned cold as I replied back, "My name is Pearl. She was bad mouthing me and Brûlée nee so yes perhaps I did."

"I think it was blown out of proportion, after all what can a brat like you do?" He laughed cruelly.

"Ho? Do you want a demonstration?" I raised an eyebrow.

Looking around the bloodthirsty little brats seemed like they really wanted one. Well who am I to deny them?

But Smoothie suddenly placed a hand on my head and said, "There will be no fighting here. Those rules are mandatory for everyone. It is already night, go and sleep."

Snack snuffled down and everybody started dispersing but not without a long glance at us.

What am I doing? Getting offended by kids? I felt instant shame well up within me.

Smoothie glanced down at me, "They are same as you. As us. We are all children of Big Mom. Siblings. Our goal is to aid Mama as she wishes. Best you remember that."

I subjugated my instinctive need to bristle as I thought upon her words. They were brutal and seemed threatening but were actually a warning. But what shook off my anger was the despair that followed. For a child to believe that her existence's worth was dependent on how worthy a servant she was for her mother was infinitely sad.

As a silent Citron and Cinnamon lead us to our beds I shook my head and motioned towards the pond causing them to falter mid step.

"We are sleeping in the pond for a while." Praline spoke sensing my intentions and Prim nodded in agreement.

Smoothie glanced at us in a way that seemed to be too calculative for a child her age.

Her eyes glinted as she spoke, "As you wish."

It seemed like I had my work cut out for me I thought as we submerged in the water together.

Praline tugged on my hair as she spoke seriously when we reached the water bed, " I don't know what is wrong. But we will be there with you all the way."

"I don't understand much what is happening but you were always smarter. Like Praline said no matter what we are with you." Prim promised.

I hugged those tiny beings with all I could. I could feel myself get teary eyed as I spoke, "Thank you. Thank you for being there."

"Always." They swore in return.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by calmly. I was afraid that in my careless loss of my temper I had made enemies out of my older siblings but to my relief that wasn't so. Turns out no one liked grumpy Snack that much.

Praline and Prim could be often found with cheerful Galette and a grinning Poirre whilst I stayed a lot with snarky Dacquoise and shy Melise. Dacquoise I came to know was some sort of part vampire. Not that he told me so but I made an equivalent comparison. I doubt these guys even know what a vampire is. He liked to eat bloody steak, felt invigorated at night and sunlight caused his eyes to hurt hence the sunglasses.

Melise was a legitimate shy doe. I was trying to help her open up. It was a minuscule success. Since she got along with Galette, Poirre, Dacquoise and three of us but clammed up in front of the others.

She was especially shy in front of Smoothie, Citron and Cinnamon which I found surprising considering she must have lived with them longer. Maybe she had an issue with older siblings?

We got along with Smoothie, Citron and Cinnamon for the most part. Except when Smoothie seemed to be trying to dissect my brain to figure out what I was thinking.

She had already eaten her devil fruit and had a quite remarkable control on it considering her age. By that I meant she didn't squeeze what she touched.

I remember taking a bowl of mixed fruits and placing it in front of her along with a a stack of disposable sippy cups.

As she glanced at me quizzically I placed myself on the table she seemed to be writing on and motioned a squeeze.

Citron and Cinnamon who were holding curious Praline and Prim had doubled over giggling.

Dacquoise barked out a laugh as Melise hid a shy smile in her hand.

What was most amusing was Smoothie's expression. Her eyes were blown wide, eyebrows high up as if she couldn't believe I was doing this.

When I motioned a squeeze again she let out a long suffering sigh and squeezed them out and poured the juice in those tiny cups. As she handed over one to me and Citron and Cinnamon started distributing it to all of my siblings who had gathered eagerly looking at the devil fruit in use. Even the grumpy Snack.

"What aren't you going to drink it? After making me go through all that trouble?" She asked me almost teasingly staring at the full cup in my hands.

I nodded but motioned her to take the cup, "You first, Smoothie nee."

A pleased smile slipped on her face as she took my cup. She poured out another to my happinesses and we drank juice in relative peace.

Food and kindness make the world go around. That's what I believe in wholeheartedly. Or maybe I am just a sucker for good food.

* * *

A few months passed by. We were all visited by the older siblings much to the pleasure of the younger ones. They were still very weird with me with the exception of Amande and Mondee who greeted us warmly and were greeted the same in turn.

I could see Smoothie cataloguing each reaction. So I grabbed her and sat on her lap boldly much to the general astonishment but she didn't let out anything but the token protest and settled down seemingly reluctantly. But her body language betrayed her in how pleased she was.

I settled on her and we started reading the newspaper. I needed bonding activities with my siblings and serious Smoothie like a clock read the Newspaper every morning as soon as it arrived. And I needed all the information I could have so it became a routine of ours.

I heard that Katakuri had arrived a week back and had been busy briefing Mama and the others and will soon drop by to visit which resulted in general cheer all around. He was well loved.

The ground suddenly started shaking and the air seemed tenser. All at once the elder siblings snapped in attention.

I could feel dread. I remembered this unforgettable feeling the same a week after my birth. Big Mom had gone on a rampage.

After that we scattered like flies. Each sibling had to take care of a younger one.

I was with Brûlée and worried about Praline and Prim. Considering their size they must have been taken by the older bigger ones.

We were hurrying through the corridors as suddenly a huge shadow came over us.

The thundering of feet followed along with the sound of destruction. Big Mom was so huge that her shadow reached us a long while before she herself did.

I wouldn't deny that I wanted to feel fear. But I only looked on grimly. I felt disgust at the monster in front of me. Glinting mad eyes, foam frothing at the corner of her mouth, rampaging limbs. She was not human, just merely an animal in need to be put down. I could feel Brûlée hurrying searching for a mirror. There was glint of reflection of the sunlight that caused her to heave a sigh of relief. But too soon.

With a huge roar Big Mom had swiped a pillar. The ceiling was going to cave on us. We weren't going to make it. I could feel my spines at full attention but I was somehow controlling them. I didn't want to hurt Brûlée. Was this how my second death was going to be? Crushed to death?

I suddenly felt a huge hand grab us and I squinted my eyes open at the feel of soft fur on my face. Blinking harshly I only saw darkness. And the feel of entering somewhere suddenly, much like the times when we entered Brûlée's mirror world.

Mirror World gave you a different sense of feeling. A different vibe if you would. Were we finally safe?

The tumbling stopped and I was thrown ahead to meet wide crimson eyes, my nose booping his bigger one. And my hands solidifying themselves on a scarry surface and I could feel fangs like teeth touching my shoulders.

It took me a few seconds to figure it out. Few seconds which we spent blinking at each other. More like I blinked my eyes in disbelief and he just stared on stunned.

So Katakuri had saved us. I couldn't hear Brûlée shrieking anymore which means she was knocked out. But we were safely inside the mirror world.

I apparently was inside Katakuri's huge muffler. And as he tumble-rolled inside the mirror world I was thrown forward to meet his face.

This was a recipe for disaster.

My hands were tracing the ridge like skin surface subconsciously and I blurted, "Did it hurt?"

If I thought his eyes could not get any wider I was wrong.

He gently tried to remove me but I clung stubbornly to his face in a lame attempt of hug. I was running all on instinct now.

It is different knowing what happened from what you read as a source of entertainment and the reality. This was Katakuri, my Kata nii, who saved me again and again, who helped me walk, who told me that I deserved to live.

I felt my heart twinge and my motor mouth once again worked before I could control myself, "It doesn't hurt anymore, right?"

I haven't seen Katakuri downright flabbergasted before. But it was a cute sight if you could find that pointy sharp teeth showing and intense eyes and scarred mouth cute.

I gently poked the corner of his fangs loosening my grip on his head and tilted mine inquisitively staring at him and going cross eyed on the process of looking at his entire face.

He gently tugged me again and this time I allowed him to place me on his chest. He tilted his head back resting it against the mirror he was leaning on. And sat down folding his legs.

"You... Just when I think I am making progress in my Observation Haki you go and be yourself." He banged his head back causing me to fall inside the gap of his muffler again.

As I nudged my head out of the scarf once more, he stared at me bug eyed grabbing my head gently as if to not let me see his face again but I planted both of my hands on either side of his scars tracing the ripped area beside sharp teeth and I rubbed my nose against his affectionately in my version of an Eskimo kiss.

"Why do you hide?" I pouted leaning back to bunch up his muffler and make myself comfortable ignoring his disbelief.

"Why would I not? I have a mouth like a pelican eel and hideous scars. People either laugh at me or are afraid of me. I am a freak." He replied in a stunned stupor.

I tugged on his cheek harshly, "If you are a freak then so am I. I have got weird appendages, I secrete poison."

"Don't call yourself that! It's natural for your species to have those features." He replied back harshly. Though it was hard to take him seriously with my one hand still tugging his cheeks.

"You are being hypocritical. You are my brother, you cannot call yourself that. So what you have scars and sharp teeth? They only make you look fiercer. I have weird marks under my eyes too you know!" I said angrily.

He threw his head back till it smashed the glass and dissolved in hysterical laughter.

Thankfully the glass hadn't broken merely cracked and I had rolled back on his chest holding the end of his muffler amidst his rumbling chest.

He was still chuckling as he looked at my pouting form. Gently poking my puffed up cheeks he rasped, "You are hard to predict even with the Observation Haki. It's not my progress that is an issue apparently."

"Don't make excuses. I don't care if you want to cover your face for aesthetic purposes but don't feel ashamed of yourself." I turned my head away from his finger.

"Where is Brûlée nee?" I looked around seeing no sign of her. I thought she had been knocked out?

"Aesthetic purposes she says..." he muttered to himself.

"I couldn't stop the momentum, Brûlée rolled out of the other glass." He motioned to a big floor length ornamental glass.

"She is okay right?" I asked him worriedly.

"She will be for sure. She is your older sister. She is strong." He replied affirmatively.

I felt all the tension release me. I don't know why was I worried, Brûlée wasn't supposed to die after all. But she was with me maybe I had changed something? I need to be more careful in the future.

" I am sorry I was late for your birthday but I brought you the book you asked for. Happy belated Birthday my little Imouto." He looked at me smiling slightly as he brought out a book from his jeans pocket being careful not to jostle me.

I held the book tightly to my chest after reading the cover saying 'Merfolk Anatomy'.

"Thank You, Kata nii." I said wiping my teary eyes.

I looked at him almost laughing as his panicky expression change back into a neutral relieved one. Males are all the same. Don't know what to do at the face of a crying girl.

I stared at him bossily and said, "I will hold you onto the promise then? You will read it for me."

"Yes. But first-" He smirked reaching up to cover his face.

"-we need to find out what happened outside. To our siblings." I finished.

He blinked again and shook his head wryly, "Of course how could I doubt you little one. You understand, perhaps more than you should."

He placed me on his shoulder as he stood up, "Let's find Brûlée."

"No need." Brûlée said as she popped in from that big mirror along with Smoothie and two teens with purple hair.

"Brûlée nee, Smoothie nee." I cheered.

"Praline, Prim and the rest? " I asked.

It was Smoothie who answered, "They are safe. Praline and Prim are with Cinnamon and Citron. Each of our siblings are with the elder ones. So they are safe. You needn't worry."

I was still worried as I questioned again, "The little ones?"

It was the pretty purple haired teen who answered this time sounding quite cheerful, "The nursery wasn't hit, so they are fine as well."

"Oh that's a relief." I sighed.

The purple haired male had a wide grin as he came towards me and waggled his finger, "You talk as if you also aren't the little one, Chibi."

"I am not small! You all are just huge!" I huffed folding my hands.

He let out a bark of laughter, "She is amusing indeed, Katakuri nii san."

He continued, "I am Cracker your big brother."

I was sure my mouth formed an O. This was the other Sweet Commander.

"Close your mouth little Pearl, flies will go in. I am Custard, his younger triplet, there is also Angel the youngest but she isn't here. Just like Praline and aprim are yours." The now named Custard teased.

They all were sitting down in a circle now. I was pouting pretty fiercely. They were teasing me! As much as it was cute seeing normal sibling interactions I hoped I was the one doing the teasing. And dumbing it down so that I understood they were from a set of triplets like me wasn't necessary, I wasn't a baby! Except for the fact that I was, I sighed moodily.

I was grabbed gently from Katakuri by Brûlée who settled me on her lap, "Are all these meanies teasing you?" She cooed.

I hmphed to the general laughter. Even Smoothie was letting out a few giggled. Well it's fine if I am the butt of a joke if these traumatized kids can laugh like that.

"What happened? What started it?" Katakuri questioned.

Nobody needed to be explained what 'it' was.

Custard still glanced at me hesitantly but continued, "Mama was fine till the morning. She was eating Donuts whilst reading the newspaper calmly. Angel was with her, she told us that Mama had been completely normal. And then suddenly she went on a rampage. Streusen told Angel to gather the others and that he would handle it. That's all we know."

Cracker grumbled, "If only we could have known beforehand we would have avoided all those casualties."

The atmosphere turned tense.

I suddenly felt I was struck by lightening.

"Last time it happened after my birth right? Because she didn't eat well?" I asked ignoring Cracker's surprised reaction.

"I realize that's not my fault despite whatever my other older siblings say as I had no control in what Mama named me. But Smoothie nee we were reading the newspaper right?" I clarified and then asked Smoothie.

She nodded.

"Today the news was about the Edd War. I couldn't read further only that the Golden Lion Shiki was defeated when Mama went on a-" I started strong but trailed off unsure to name it.

"Rampage, you can say it Pearl. By who?" Katakuri replied to me gently but turned to Smoothie for further explanation.

All of the others were looking at us in rapt attention. It was clear that nobody had read the newspaper as after only few moments of the NewsCoo arriving Big Mom started her tantrum.

I didn't get to read the newspaper and the haste made me forget but I suddenly recalled from before, Shiki was only defeated by-

"Gold Roger." Smoothie whispered.

"Ah. Gol D. Roger. No wonder that made Mama angry." Katakuri said tersely.

Cracker exclaimed, "Wait wasn't he the one who-" he stopped abruptly.

"Katakuri onii san?" Brûlée asked hesitantly.

"You wouldn't know about it Brûlée but when I was young and the Big Mom Pirates weren't formed Mama was part of the Rocks pirates led by Rocks D. Xebec. Shiki was her crewmate not that they shared a good bond. The entire Rocks pirates were defeated when Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Garp teamed up. That came to be known as The God Valley Incident."

"Mama was part of a different crew? And as a subordinate? I only knew she was defeated before by Roger once." Cracker exclaimed.

"Wait a minute the Marine Hero teamed up with the most notorious Pirate?" Custard said in shock.

"I was certain it was Gold Roger in the newspaper." Smoothie said worrying her lip.

"I don't know why, they might be misinformed but I am sure Mama said Gol D. Roger." Katakuri replied.

"Never mind how did you reach to that conclusion Pearl? That Mama was affected by the news?" Katakuri enquires.

"Custard nee said that Mama was reading the newspaper before she got mad. So I thought it must have been because of the news. I finished reading half of the article titled Edd War so I thought it might be the reason." I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could.

Brûlée and Custard stared at me wide eyed and I didn't miss the look Katakuri and Cracker shared and from the corner of my eye I saw that neither did Smoothie.

I can retrospectively see why they became the three sweet commanders their focus and drive was on a different level. Their eyes didn't miss the keenest of details. Smoothie still hadn't reached quite there, she was quite young after all but she wasn't as far as I thought.

It wasn't about the Devil Fruits Powers they had, it had always been about their will.

* * *

**_That's enough from the peanut gallery_ **

_"You were a pretty mature baby. It was surprising for all of us. At least now we know." Smoothie said._

_"Seriously, we thought you were some super genius." Cracker huffed._

_"Leave her be. It's not like we would have taken her seriously then. She would have been considered as in imposter or a body snatcher." Katakuri commanded._

_"Yeah, yeah Kata nii we know you are biased." Ace snickered._

_" You are lucky my sister cares for you Portgas D. Ace." Katakuri replied ominously._

_"Ah! Stop it... Looking back at it, I wanted to ask you Law, Chopper. I didn't have much control over my emotions, why is that?" I asked._

_"Well first of all even though like you said that babies are supposed to be more empathetic it's not like they can feel that range of emotions." Chopper explained._

_"It's actually not normal to feel that way as a baby, understanding others emotions is one thing capable of feel themselves is another Pearl ya. I am surprised that your neurotic pathways didn't combust Pearl ya."_

_"Oh I remember seeing a movie like that? What was it called? 'Inside Out' I think. Development of emotions and babies. Oh is that why I slept so much? Aside from the depression?" I mused._

_"It's plausible." Law hummed._

_" I have made a list of the terms you have been using. I will ask the most bewildering one. Google, what is it?" Robin asked with her four hands holding 2 pens and notepads. Looks like she wanted to scrounge every detail._

_"Google was an American Multinational technological Company that specialized in Internet related services and products. It was one of the Big Five and a galore of information." I replied scrounging my memories for the closest definition._

_"You mean to say you were granted access of a lot of free information?" Robin asked wide eyed._

_"To sum it up yes." I replied before adding hastily seeing her ready to fire a barrage of questions, "One question per log entry."_

_She pouted but then soon started listing down her queries. Whilst the others were discussing this new found information I felt Ace approach me from behind._

_I turned as he lifted a strand and gently placed it behind my ear murmuring, "Big Mom's rampages did they happen often?"_

_"They did at least once in a year. It depended a lot on her temperament. The others were recoverable, the three worst ones were horrible." I sighed loosely placing my arms around his shoulders in an embrace._

_He furrowed his brows and asked, "Which ones?"_

_I mischievously poked his nose replying, "All three were caused by D.'s you see. The first when Roger invaded Totto Land. The second when I invaded Marineford to save you. The third when Luffy invaded Totto Land."_

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events.**

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

_Age as in the current canonical age. Years ago means from current timeline._

**Charlotte Katakuri:** 2nd son and 3rd child. Elder triplet of Daifuku and Oven.

Appearance: Exrtremely tall, large and muscular. Short Spiky Crimson/Maroon Hair. Sharp intense Crimson/Maroon eyes. Two symmetric scars on both sides of contains pelican eel like sharp teeth and capable of expanding to enormous size.

Birthday: 25 November.

Age: 48 years old.

Height: 16'8 feet.

Powers: Mochi Mochi no Mi.

Bounty: 1,057,000,000 Beri.

Sweet Commander.

Minister of Flour(Komugi Island).

Important events in his life:

Starts to eat donuts 46 years back for the first time.

45 years ago ripped open his mouth after stuffing his mouth with too many donuts.

43 years ago ate Mochi-Mochi no Mi.

38 years ago thugs wound Brûlée causing Katakuri to make a vow to hide his mouth.

 **Charlotte Cracker:** 10th son and 15th child. Oldest triplet of Custard and Angel.

Appearance: tall, muscular, short purple hair, long baguette like bun. Large scar covering right eye. Small dark eyes.

Birthday: 28 February.

Age: 45 years old.

Height: 10'1 feet.

Powers: Bisu Bisu no Mi(Bis-Bis fruit)

Bounty: 860,000,000 Beri.

Sweet Commander.

Minister of Biscuit (Biscuits Island).

 **Charlotte Custard:** 6th daughter and 16th child. Middle triplet of Cracker and Angel.

Appearance: slim, fair skin, large brown eyes, short violet hair.

Birthday: 28 February.

Age: 45 years old.

 **Charlotte Angel:** 7th daughter 17th child. Youngest triplet.

Appearance: thin woman, purple/brown hair sticking to each side, narrow eyes.

Birthday: 28 February.

Age: 45 years old.

 **Charlotte Smoothie:** 14th daughter and 35th child. Oldest triplet of Citron and Cinnamon. Long leg- human hybrid.

Appearance: statuesque, tall, tan skin, blue eyes, prominent lips with silver/lavender lipstick. Silvery white wavy hair.

Birthday: 12 October.

Age: 35 years old.

Height: 15'3 feet.

Powers: Shibo Shibo no Mi (Wring Wring fruit)

Bounty: 932,000,000 Beri.

Sweet Commander.

Minister of Juice (100% island).

 **Charlotte Citron:** 15th daughter and 36th child. Middle triplet of Smoothie and Cinnamon. Long leg- human hybrid.

Appearance: thickset, tall, no neck, large orange mane till knees, small orangish eyes.

Birthday: 12 October.

Age: 35 years old.

Minister of Eggs(Kimi Island).

 **Charlotte Cinnamon:** 16th daughter and 37th child. Youngest triplet of Smoothie and Citron. Long leg- human hybrid.

Appearance: Large mahogany hair in a long pony tail, dark eyes. Long legs.

Birthday: 12 October.

Age: 35 years old.

 **Charlotte Saint-Marc:** 22nd son and 38th child. Older twin of Basans.

Appearance: Large man, tan skin, small head, short hands.

Age: 34 years old.

Minister of Essence(Flavour Island).

 **Charlotte Basans:** 23rd son and 39th child. Younger twin of Saint-Marc.

Appearance: tall dark-skinned several antlers on head.

Age: 34 years old.

 **Charlotte Melissa:** 17th daughter 40th child.

Appearance: Matching brown deer antlers, brown hair, brown eyes. Puffy dress (doe in human form)

Age: 33 years.

 **Charlotte Dacquoise:** 24th son and 41st child.

Appearance: Average size, tan skin, square shape face, large purple bat like wings.

Age: 32 years old.

Minister of Jam (Jam Island).

 **Charlotte Galette:** 18th daughter and 42nd child. Older twin of Poirre.

Appearance: Average size, pale skin, yellow eyes with thick lashes, shoulder length fushcia hair curls at ends.

Birthday: 19 October

Age: 31 years old.

Powers: Bata Bata no Mi (Butter Butter fruit)

Minister of Butter(Margarine Island).

 **Charlotte Poirre:** 19th daughter and 43rd child. Younger twin of Galette.

Appearance:Shoulder length wavy fuschia hair, round eyes, extremely large mouth that displays a set of very sharp teeth.

Birthday: 19 October.

Age: 31 years old.

 **Charlotte Snack:** 25th son 44th child. Older twin Bavarois.

Appearance: Wide man, long nose, dark black hair tied in bun, dyed red. Small dark eyes.

Birthday: 29 October.

Age: 30 years old.

Minister of Fries (Potato Island).

Former Fourth Sweet Commander defeated by Urouge.

Bounty: 600,000,000 Beri.

 **Charlotte Bavarois:** 26th son 45th child. Younger twin brother is former Sweet Commander Snack.

Appearance: Tall, thick physique, blonde hair in strands that resemble dreadlocks, thick moustache and a long braided beard dirty blonde in colour. Dark small eyes.

Birthday: 29 October.

Age: 30 years old.

 **Charlotte Kanten:** 27th son and 48th child. Eldest triplet of Kato and Montb.

Appearance: very obese, wide head, no neck, top of head longer shaft shaped, very few teeth wide apart.

Age: 28 years old

Minister of Agar(Jelly Island).

 **Charlotte Kato:** 28th son and 49th child. Middle triplet.

Appearance: Tall, slim, pumpkin face (Halloween) and green hair.

Age: 28 years old.

Minister of Seeds(Tanega Island).

 **Charlotte Montb:** 29th son and 50th child.

Appearance: thickset, small round nose.

Age: 28 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> There are three things I would like to address first!
> 
> loveangel15/art/Charlotte-Portgas-Pearl-843072580 thank you so much for the fan art! I literally loved waking up to this PM first thing! She goes by chobits15 on fanfiction .net and lovelyangel15 on dA!
> 
> So two of my lovely reviewers brought this to my notice on fanfiction . net
> 
> OneWhoReadsTooMuch told me that I never specified till where does Pearl know the story? The answer is unspecified. There is no clear demarcation because I really want to continue this story further and for her to meddle she will need to know what and where things are happening. The things she is gonna forget or forgets, she will meddle anyway may it be by chance or due to Big Mom Pirates being known for their information gathering skills. So she isn't some all knowing being, she is going to forget, she has flaws and is not a Mary Sue. Though she is going to be powerful. Bite me. Being Powerful does not equate to being Mary Sue. Every female character deserves that. She will need to be powerful if she wants a chance to save Ace at Marineford.
> 
> For now consider what she knows is till the latest manga chapter published.
> 
> HarunoWolf17 brought to my attention that I haven't clearly told what is the age gap between Ace and Pearl.
> 
> Ace dies when he is 20 years old at MarineFord and since that isn't going to happen which means canonically, post time skip he was going to be 22. And Praline is 29 in Whole Cake Island Arc so same with Pearl. That means a difference of 7 years. If you don't want to count the extra 2 years Ace stayed within Rouge, that is.
> 
> Next chapter finally Roger Pirates invade Tottoland! Ace is both looking forward to it and not. Lol  
> (I am sorry I am a day late on Ao3 I managed to upload it on ff . net till there was a minute left to the deadline and found mistakes.
> 
> Three questions: How to upload links and images? And how am I supposed to delete that recurring authors note?
> 
> Next update: 28th May.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Anya


	5. C4: Shenanigans - 18 to 24 months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Katakuri, Brûlée, Cracker, Custard, Smoothie, Citron Cinnamon, Melise, Dacquoise, Galette, Poirre, Praline, Prim, Kato, Chiboust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

* * *

_I was born with an enormous need for affection and a terrible need to give it. - **Audrey Hepburn**_ **_._ **

* * *

Time here passed strangely. To be honest I think the fault lay with me. Sometimes days passed by in a mere blink whereas sometimes every minute was agonizing.

It took a while for Totto Land to recover from Big Mom's tantrum. Nobody called them tantrums instead referring to it differently. It was considered an eating disorder, disease if you will, termed 'Kuiwazurai' but the last one was not caused due to sweet cravings. It was caused because she was pissed off. And then started to crave to soothe herself. I mean she took the term hangry to another level. Psychologically a lot of people in distress turned towards their comfort foods but that doesn't give anybody the right to just go nutters.

Turns out she was pregnant during that time too. Though her gargantuan self didn't let her feel the effects of pregnancy. Looking at her it wasn't even noticeable she was pregnant. Really how does reproduction work here? The development of foetus? Not to mention the act itself?! This world just doesn't make sense.

Little Chiboust was born few weeks before I turned two. I was worried about the repercussions of being inside a rampaging Big Mom but he was fine. He had a small face and wide lips. It seems like every sibling of mine will have a characteristic feature.

My three younger brothers were pretty much developing like normal babies just faster as seems the norm here. But they still spoke few sentences and while they could walk well, running seemed to be beyond them. Well they hadn't turned completely one yet. There was time still.

I liked them but my favourite was Kato, the one that was Halloween pumpkin humanified; he was very sweet. In fact he had learned walking toddling after me. What a sad thing that he could now walk faster than me.

I had the habit of frequently visiting my younger siblings. Not because I wanted to mould them; I am not that big of a diabolical master planner but babies are soothing. I realise they are considered the opposite because they throw tantrums. That's not what I meant by it. Babies don't really have expectations of you, they aren't constantly scrutinising you for something or the other, they just are. They just want your affection and I had no shortage of that.

I had a habit of crooning. Or humming softly till they fell asleep. I had a husky voice this lifetime, my previous one was sweeter. Of course despite being husky it was clearly audible I was female. Not that there is a big difference in voices of genders in kids. Sometimes when I talk my mind cannot connect the voice as mine. I think that's part of the reason my elder siblings thought I was slow before I responded offensively, I often paused mid words to check whether it was me speaking...

It was my second birthday. Praline, Prim and I had exchanged wishes and they were off with Citron and Cinnamon who they had taken a huge liking to. They understood on a subconscious level that I was quite melancholic today. It turns out the big celebrations were only deserved for kids who made Big Mom proud, an incentive if you will.

Katakuri and Brûlée were busy, so was Smoothie and I didn't want to interact with anybody. So I headed off to the nursery. The pirate nannies were quite accustomed to me coming in so they left without much fanfare considering it was their lunch break and they were waiting to get hold of somebody who would stay in their stead.

I was playing with little Kato, the other two were out with their elder siblings. We had a peaceful hour of respite until baby Chiboust burst into heartbreaking sobs.

Kato and I had a synchronised moment of looking at each other wide eyed before I scrambled to Chiboust's crib.

Nothing was working. Holding him, patting his back, there was no need for a diaper change and he was fed and burped just half an hour ago.

I started humming as was my default with crying babies. He quietened but then started wailing louder.

By now Kato had made his way and was inside the crib looking at me imploringly. How can he look like that with slits for eyes, I thought hysterically.

He glanced at us and said, "Sing."

I let out an "Eh?"

When he just stared at me and Chiboust didn't stop, I heaved a sigh and started crooning, "Let it go, let it go... Can't hold it back anymore." I wanted to smack myself for singing a song like that. I wanted him to stop sobbing and not do the opposite! And here I thought I had gotten good at taking care of babies with Kato and his siblings.

To my surprise he stopped and stared at me with teary baby eyes. I looked up to see a smug Kato pointing at the baby who had cocked his head at me inquisitively. When he didn't hear anything he scrunched his nose and in haste I hesitantly started singing softly again.

I did it till he nodded off along with Kato who had curled on his side on Chiboust's crib. I placed the baby calmly and grabbed Kato and moved him to his own crib. Not that there was any reason to, Big Mom spared no expense in the nursery that meant humongous fluffy cribs too.

* * *

I went and slid halfway into the pond. "I thought I had gotten better at comforting my younger siblings." I wasn't pouting, honest!

A deep voice rumbled in amusement, "Don't worry you are good at it. Your voice is lovely."

I slipped all the way inside in surprise.  
I quickly came out pointing a finger accusingly at my older brother who looked even more amused at my predicament, "Stop sneaking on me!"

I completely ignored the oncoming blush when he praised my singing. Nope. Who was singing? I sure wasn't.

Katakuri huffed a laugh but allowed me to deflect his last statement as helped me out of the pond. He handed me a small towel and after I dried off he picked me up and we headed towards the large couch which had become our usual spot.

He brought out the book labelled 'Merfolk Anatomy' which he got me for my first birthday though six months late. And considering the extenuating circumstances we were in, I had him keep it.

So we sat once a month for a few times on the very same couch going over it. He was very busy after all.

He placed me in his lap and placed the book in front of us.

"So where were we? Ah here, external body parts." He mused pointing at a picture of a roughly sketched out mermaid.

"The last time we figured out about the little tufts of fins you have above your ears are called 'Flares'. Can you recall the information?" He prodded one of my Flares gently.

"They are called so because of the way they flare at the transmission of sound underwater and give a keen understanding of propagating sea waves. A normal human cannot hear clearly underwater and they sure as hell cannot understand the direction of sea waves or disturbance under water. Most Merfolk actually have a hybrid of human ears and flares but I being a half and half have different characteristics. To sum it up they bring about a superpower in letting me use the sense of hearing much more distinctively." I started off reciting but ended it in a more upbeat note pumping a fist in the air.

He chuckled, "Not the way I would have worded it but correct. Today we will look over the extra appendages that bother you so much especially those fins and 'spines' of yours."

I was already leaning over the page.

"As it turns out the biggest fins that you have at the ends of your tail are caudal fins. They help in propelling yourself in water. The other fins are mostly there for balance and other movements. They increase flexibility, mobility and help in quicker change of directions. The second largest are those butterfly wings like fins that start from the small of your back and reach out tendrils to your pelvis, but they don't exactly encapsulate your pelvic area... Hmm what can they be?" He turned the page inquisitively.

I pondered at the diagrams for a moment before pointing out, "They seemed to be part of the first dorsal fin and the pelvic fins? A hybrid of both of them perhaps?"

"Possible, the combination of hard dorsal fin and pelvic fins." He agreed turning another page.

"You don't seem to have any pectoral fins but that's a given a lot of mermaids don't. In fact a lot of Merfolk only have caudal fins." He said comparing diagrams.

"What about Fishmen?" I traced another diagram looking at the obvious differences.

"They seem to have a minor variant of dorsal fins but mostly they have webbed limbs." He specified.

"That's your soft ray dorsal fin." He motioned me to lift my tail. At the back a long but thin, wavy soft fin had sprouted.

"Okay, next my spines!" I slapped my tail back in his lap eagerly.

He started flipping the pages unfazed by my swaying tail.

I remembered when I was around three months old they had started and ended at the junction of my butterfly fins but now they were spreading both in the upwards and downwards direction.

"There isn't anything here. There are mentions of some Merfolk and Fishmen having specific characteristics but at most they secreted poison from their mouth or claw like nails." He looked dissatisfied.

I settled down in disappointment.

"But from what I have seen in a lionfish they appear to have large spines that appear almost equal to the length of their body. Yours look soft and hair like and absolutely tiny in comparison. They also appear like a big ongoing serrated fin. Maybe in future they will grow. Or perhaps change and elongate when you want to attack. You told me that they turn hard and secrete venom when you feel particularly threatened, don't you? We will work on that and make it both your offense and defense point in the future." He elaborated closing the book.

I was listening to him in rapt attention.

"How much area you think they will spread? I mean even though they are a fine line currently... And will I be able to secrete venom at will? If so how much quantity? Or maybe other parts of my body will also turn out to secrete venom?" I asked rapidly,

"I think they will cover your lower spinal area or the human equivalent to it at least. I am sure that the venom secretion in the future can be completely controlled. As for other parts we will have wait and observe." He explained calmly.

"Why do you know so much about Lionfish anyways?" I questioned suddenly.

He suddenly looked sideways as he murmured, "After your birth I researched about it. Considering how your type of Merfolk hadn't been seen since centuries."

I wanted to laugh. Seriously he was adorable, my brother.

I couldn't suppress a smile as I patted him on the palm that didn't hold the book, "It is okay. I think we will have to read about the information available on Lionfish to understand. But then I won't be surprised if there are a lot of differences. I am first of all part of the Merfolk race which despite sharing characteristics with their fish counterparts show them differently. It is like how genes express themselves differently especially after a combination of alleles. That's not to say anything about recessive and dominant ones. And on top of that I am a half-breed." I was rambling to myself now.

A heavy hand ruffling my long wavy hair made me pause.

"First of all only half of what you were saying was audible. And most importantly don't worry we will figure it out." He replied softly. "And don't call yourself a half-breed." He added sternly.

"I thought you didn't hear everything?" I asked cheekily,

"More like I couldn't make sense of everything." He sighed.

"What about the markings under my eye?" I questioned as I traced the little gold and crimson marks under my eyes which looked more like designer makeup art.

He grabbed me gently, kept the book back and got up heading towards the door.

"I think they look good. 'Aesthetic purposes' wasn't it?" He was smirking I knew it.

"Or maybe it's because nature has a way of distinguishing poisonous species from others by making them vibrantly coloured." I thought tapping on my lower lip as we approached the daycare completely ignoring his teasing much to his silent amusement.

Sheesh he surely loved to tease me!

I cheered up as soon as I saw Praline and Prim heading our way with Citron an Cinnamon carrying them. Katakuri made sure to open the huge double doors which were made so that someone of Big Mom's size could easily pass through. All three of us were led there together.

Brûlée was standing in front of a huge mirror. She just smiled at us and helped us cross the Mirror World.

* * *

As we reached inside the room I heard voices saying 'Surprise'.

To my astonishment a little table was set up with various sorts of snacks and eatables consisting mostly of sweets. My eyes zeroed on the middle of the table where three cakes were placed.

I smiled helplessly. I couldn't do anything but smile as they lead us to our individual cakes. I barked out a laugh looking at the specific characteristics. The crimson and gold stripes in the middle was clearly meant for me whereas the glistening midnight blue cake on my right was Praline's and the plum coloured one on the left was for Prim.

Judging by the delighted little smiles on their faces it was a surprise for them too.

Smoothie, Brûlée, Dacquoise, Melise, Galette and Poirre and surprisingly Cracker and Custard where present.

All of my close siblings. Cracker and Custard had joined our rag tag bunch soon after with an intensity that surprised me.

After cutting the cake, birthday wishes and eating our fill we turned to light conversation.

"So Chibi is an year older huh?" Cracker smirked poking my cheeks. Custard muffled a laugh as I mumbled, "Not a Chibi."

"Here is your birthday gift." He handed me a large biscuit that I needed both my hands to hold.

"Won't you eat it?" Something about his mischievous grin set alarm bells in my head.

Praline let out a 'Shashasha' saying, "If you won't, I will."

Custard's lips thinned as if trying to both smile and hide a frown whilst Prim was glancing anywhere but me.

My other siblings had already paused their conversation though most of them looked confused.

Yeah so not suspicious everybody, I thought with a mental eye roll.

I didn't even take it to my mouth as I recalled an image of a bloated rubber stomach chowing down Crackers defense and an orange haired woman changing the weather.

I mimed taking it to my mouth and it was hilarious to see how eager Praline and Cracker seemed. I should've known those two troublemakers would get along like a house on fire.

Before I turned around to Katakuri, he let out a bark of laughter much to the astonishment of my other siblings.

Apparently Katakuri showing emotions was a rarity.

"I told you your observation Haki would get better. Now give me!" I teased him looking at the glass of milk pointedly. He had already shifted the glass towards me.

As I dipped the biscuit in it and gulped it down I gave a huge grin to a Cracker whose jaw was touching the floor.

"It was tasty Cracker nii, Praline you wanted to have the rest of it, right?" Praline looked bewildered as she stuttered out a 'Yes'.

My other siblings looked on with varying moods amused, entertained to disbelief to utterly confused.

"Why did you dip it in milk?" Cracker said in a strangled voice.

I opted for a clueless expression, "Didn't you know Cracker nii? Tut... Tut so much for being the Minister of Biscuits. Cookies go the best with milk! Besides I wanted to enjoy your gift."

Custard looked like she had a hard time controlling her laughter whereas the rest of my poor siblings who didn't get the significance cocked their heads, clearly not understanding what happened.

Smoothie the youngest who caught on was struggling to hide a wide grin. Well I amended the youngest who wasn't in the know, looking at a deflated Praline and a smug Prim.

"You... Menace, Chibi you are going to be a menace." Cracker sulked.

To add insult to injury I was dipping the biscuit and breaking it off to share with the other younger siblings who happily ignored the atmosphere and ate it. Though Citron and Cinnamon where still trying to figure it out. Galette, Poirre , Dacquoise and Melise seemed to ignore all in favour of stuffing themselves.

Brûlée was giggling along with Custard. And Katakuri radiated amusement to anyone who knew him.

"She is trouble." Katakuri agreed.

As I pouted in mock offense Smoothie burst out laughing. It was the first time she had laughed so whole heartedly it made me all tingly inside. Especially, on somebody else's expense I thought, vindictively munching on the biscuit.

Some bouts of small talk later I felt my eyelids droop. Glancing around lazily I saw that four of my younger siblings were fast asleep curled in various positions. Galette and Poirre were leaning on each other. Melise's head was resting on a pleased Brûlée's lap which I am sure after waking up will embarrass her to no end and Dacquoise had made Custard's bosom his perch.

My head was resting on Katakuri's strong chest and I was listening to his steady heartbeat which was a lullaby on its own.

Before I could go to sleep however I heard Praline say, "Thank you so much. We appreciate it!" And Prim echoed a fierce agreement.

"I don't know why but she feels overwhelmed on her birthday, but I wanted to have a fun birthday. And it was also both of yours." Brûlée said softly.

"Yeah you went beyond our expectations!" I could hear a pleased as punch Praline grinning.

"Though your scheme didn't go as you and Cracker nii san planned." Prom spoke in a haughty tone.

"How was I supposed to know that she would dip it in milk?" Cracker's each word punctuated with a frown.

"You did not believe her guileless expression did you?" I heard Smoothie say in amusement.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" Cracker tched.

"Look at you Cracker, being a good big brother letting your younger sister enjoy herself even at your expense." Custard ribbed.

"There is a reason I called her a menace you know, it has taken the best of my enemies on the verge of defeat to figure out my Devil Fruit's weakness. She is going to be formidable." Cracker said in a grudgingly proud tone.

"Wait a moment, what?" I could hear Citron say, clear surprise in her every syllable.

"Devil fruit's weakness?" Cinnamon echoed her shock.

"Yeah, it was a prank. Cracker's biscuits are tough. You can't just eat them. I wanted to catch her at least once you know." Praline was sulking hard core now.

"Just like you were caught?" Prom laughed.

"Oh shut up, at least she is happy." Praline grumbled.

"Yeah it was hard feeling her silent crying last time but unable to do anything." Prim said sadly.

I was struck. I had thought I had hidden my emotional distress well.

I could hear shuffling but I kept my eyes firmly shut.

I heard Katakuri's chest rumble, "You guys go on ahead. I will clean up and call on you Brûlée."

"You can open your eyes now nobody's here." He said after a while.

I silently peeked up at him.

"I can't fool you huh? More like I cannot fool anybody." I mumbled forlornly.

He shifted me onto his palm and brought me to his eye level as he gently lowered down his muffler much to my astonishment.

It was more like I was perched on his palm, the size difference wasn't as big as between Big Mom and me but it was his strength that allowed him to hold me in one hand.

This man I thought as I gaped silently at him.

How am I supposed to stay on the sidelines if he continues to break down all my barriers? Of all of my siblings it wasn't him that I imagined would impact me the most. But I should've known...

He was making himself uncomfortable to put us on an equal footing. Words cannot describe how much it touched me.

"I don't know why you feel sad on the date of your birth. I hate the fact that my older siblings have made you question your birth. But you deserve to live, little one." He spoke each word holding a weight, an intense emotion.

As I opened my mouth he responded, "Don't deny it. It wasn't your fault what happened a week after your birth."

My eyes were wide in surprise as I said voice by with tears, "You are getting better at Observation."

"So you have told me. But it's a touch and go. I never considered the emotional aspect of it before but I can connect to you more easily. Though you still remain unpredictable." He said softly.

I just stared back silently as I remembered a boy telling his mentor on an island full of animals that his fight would depend, his will would depend on the character of his opponent.

It seemed that we had our fill of emotional conversation today as he tugged his muffler to cover his face and called onto Brûlée as we made our way to the nursery.

Everybody seemed fast asleep and my mind was heavy with all that occurred today. I wanted to ignore everything and just sleep away. That's what I did.

* * *

**_That's enough from the peanut gallery_ **

_"i am glad you know, that the reason you were doubting your right to live wasn't because of us. Not that it was any good that you were doubting it but at least it had a solid backing behind it." Katakuri grumbled._

_I merely smiled._

_"Those songs you sang, those stories you told they were from your previous world?" Katakuri continued silently._

_"Yes, parts of things to remember my once life by. We had a rich culture. More like multiple cultures. Global world, I told you right?" I replied back._

_"The one you crooned to me after Marineford; what was it? How did that song came to be?" A serious Ace asked._

_"Which one? The 'mourning' one or the one 'moving on' one?" I asked back in a forced calm._

_"Both." He glanced into my eyes intensely._

_"The anime which was like a visual den den mushi recording of a fictional manga with actors voicing it. The anime One Piece had story arcs. Focusing on the background of each important character. The music was in accordance. The mourning one was called 'One day' it was during Ace's death and the moving on one was called 'Fight Together' it was about how Luffy recovered his will and move on but still remembered Ace and the moments spent together. They impacted me the most." My voice shook as I tried not to let my tears appear blurting out the words._

_I tried to shy away from the emotions Ace was emoting. His 'Will' was heavy and heady embracing me. I could feel Katakuri look away politely._

_"I don't care that you feel like you owe us something, you don't. You don't owe us anything because the reason you know about our pasts wasn't done due to any sort of intent behind it. So stop trying to get on even footing when it is not even required. I won't allow your private thoughts to be aired out completely." Ace informed me in a voice that brooked no question._

_I felt a blush covering my face at his authoritative tone._

_"Is that why both you and Kata nii have been scanning the log and allowing the others to read only excerpts from each entry?" I questioned glancing at both of them._

_" I agree with your partner for once." Was all Katakuri said as he looked back at me calmly._

_I hugged both of them with all my might, my butterfly fins spreading out to encompass them as much as I could._

_"You are still my little one. There is no limit I won't go to protect you, even from yourself." Katakuri whispered._

_Ace just gripped me tighter almost pulling me away from Katakuri._

_"Though you could have chosen a less troublesome spouse." He muttered as Ace let out an offended, "Hah?"_

_I let out a peal of laughter almost missing the way two of my favourite men shared a pleased glance._

_Seriously I adore these dorks._

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events.**

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

_Age as in the current canonical age. Year_ _s ago means from current timeline._

**xOx**

**Charlotte Chiboust:** 30th son 51st child.

Appearance: Tall, rotund, comparatively short legs, wide lips.

Age: 27 years old.

Minister of Mix (Sanshoku Island)

**xOx**

**Pearl's Timeline:**

_29 years ago_ Pearl born on July 22nd. (Remember she is born halfway into the year)

One week later Big Mom's hunger pangs affect Totto Land. Pearl was saved by Katakuri and Brûlée and makes an impact on Brûlée.

Three months later Big Mom visits for the first time.

Four months and three days later on Katakuri's 19th birthday(November 25th) he visits and feeds Pearl cake. Katakuri starts softening.

Six months later her other siblings visit. Broye gets attacked by Pearl.

Same time, Katakuri helps her walk for first time. Katakuri warms up to her.

_28 years_ ago

Six months later first birthday spent solely with Brûlée, Praline Prim.

Shift out of Whole Cake Nursery to Whole Cake Daycare.

Kanten, Kato, Montb born.

Meets Smoothie and other siblings

_27 years_ ago

Big Mom's second rampage

Roger defeats Shiki in Edd War

Makes a huge impact on Katakuri.

Meets Cracker and Custard

Chiboust born

Turns two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing fan art and also for the another one! Please go check it out!
> 
> loveangel15 /art/ Daughters-Of-Gluttonous-Pirate-Empress-843298400
> 
> loveangel15/art/ Charlotte-Portgas-Pearl-843072580
> 
> You have almost done it perfectly! I adore you and also I adore your headcanons which are actually part canon.. Lol seriously am I that predictable chobits15 ?
> 
> On that note I am trying to sketch Pearl out myself. Which is an uphill battle since I actually can pencil shade adequately but I am pants at doing it without a reference so I am currently scouring Pinterest, Deviantart and Google for character bases and designs... I cannot believe there is so much mermaid art out there especially of Lionfish mermaids?!
> 
> xOx
> 
> I am well aware I promised that Roger Pirates would be here. Trust me when I say I tried but I had to divide the chapters again.
> 
> I am trying hard to keep consistent yet believable timeline. And researching a lot on Mermiad Anatomy and Physiology and making up half of it.
> 
> What you haven't read before is my own and TM'ed alright? Since I plan to write an original work in the future with Merfolk species and of course it is going to be different but a lot of inspiration is from here.
> 
> Roger Pirates would appear in next chapter and be the main focus in the chapter after that. So consider it a mini arc of sorts encompassing three to four chapters from their arrival, their interactions, to their departure. I am sure the invasion is not something as how you are expecting it to be. But it's gonna be hilarious, rest assured. Or I could encompass everything in the chapter after next who knows...
> 
> I told you I let my characters lead me a lot of times. And Roger wants the perfect entrance. Damn D. And Katakuri just demands attention... Pearl seriously has clingy siblings.
> 
> Next chapter Chiffon and Lola are born and the arrival (mark my words ) of Roger Pirates.
> 
> On another note:
> 
> The next update : 31st May or 1 June.
> 
> Take care, stay safe!
> 
> -Anya.


	6. C5: Roger Arc- The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Katakuri, Brûlée, Cracker, Custard, Smoothie, Opera, Counter, Cadenza, Noisette, Mont-d'Or , Praline, Kato, Chiboust, Pound, Streusen, Big Mom.
> 
> Roger Pirates: Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Scopper Gaban, Crocus, Shanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

_Your life is a surprise... So you never know when your gum is gonna pop. - **The Panda.**_

* * *

Pound was a stupid man. Well he was the same age as Katakuri but the gap between them was so vast it wasn't even funny.

Yes he really did have a weird face. But he was kind. It was his only redeeming quality. Though I am sure my siblings disagreed, something fierce.

Few months after I turned two, he was a frequent visitor to Whole Cale Chateau. A very enthusiastic father, eager at his upcoming role. I felt sad watching him interact with my siblings hoping to get along with them only to get shunned again and again.

Big Mom was already pregnant again. Seriously did she have super ovaries or something? She had already reached half term of her pregnancy. So it took Pound almost half an year to convince her to let him see us. To be honest I think she merely got annoyed and punted him out and left us to deal with him.

When I said he was kind, he was, he had a good heart but he was stupid nonetheless. He grated on everybody's nerves, made my siblings crankier and I had to rush around to soothe all the ruffled feathers. That wore down my patience.

The casual disregard of life my siblings had was not funny. But in the world I lived in, kindness would be taken advantage of, especially if it wasn't backed by maturity. So I ignored it, I was a selfish being after all, my first priority were and would always be my loved ones.

The moral dilemma was short lived. I wasn't in a position to do anything and despite the care my siblings showed towards me, their loyalty lay with Big Mom. It was a bitter truth but one I had to accept with open eyes. I couldn't afford any mistakes especially if I wanted to live. It wouldn't take Big Mom much to dispose off me. The most she would feel bad that she killed off one of her exotic pets. It wasn't that I was afraid of her, or even of my death.

Death was something that I wasn't afraid of anymore. I mean even in my past life my outlook towards death was pretty nonchalant but it is human tendency to fear the unknown. It isn't unknown now, when I have already experienced it once and what came after.

I wanted to live because I wanted to help my siblings, that was my only wish. They had brought me out of my funk time and time again, they deserved more than being Big Mom's puppets. Praline would have her happy marriage, I will make sure of it. The siblings wouldn't be distant, not callous enough that harming one of their own would cause them no loss of sleep. I know I couldn't affect everybody but even the few close ones were enough. If I could make only them happier I will be satisfied.

The siblings would be a family. It was my will, I had decided. I won't interfere any further.

But you know what they say about the best laid plans...

* * *

I was also busy helping Kanten Kato Montb shift from Nursery to Daycare. Kato was an angel, same couldn't be said about Kanten and Montb. Fussy babies, I am talking partly fondly and mostly annoyed.

They adjusted pretty quickly. The frequent visits to the nursery helped especially with my other siblings following me sometimes.

Kanten and Montb got along with grumpy Snack like a house on fire. No wonder.

Kato followed me to the Nursery often. It must have been a funny sight watching little old fish-tailed me waddling along with humanified pumpkin toddler beside me grabbing my hand and leading me to visit little baby Chiboust.

And they demanded my singing. It made me embarrassed and pleased on equal measure. I had crooned quite a lot of the songs from my old world. Half remembered lyrics that made me feel immensely nostalgic. I was careful to only hum and not sing too many lyrics though it was too late. 'Let it go' was an extreme favourite and the only one with lyrics I openly sang with.

And I know from the last time that even my older siblings eavesdropped a lot. Case in point; Katakuri complementing my voice. I am sure Brûlée was the mastermind. Praline even was taking notes. She could sing better than best of the singers from my old life. Seriously the closest thing to a siren.

I caught even grumpy Snack, Bavarois, Saint-Marc and Basans sneaking in silently to listen and also Kanten and Montb pretending to sleep.

Praline the brat had wrangled a promise from me. That at least I will make up lyrics for the songs I hum. Every birth of my sibling, or at least she complied every alternate birth. Why alternate? The rest of the times stories would be told.

That's how I met Mont-d'Or.

I remembered him as the one who ate the Book-Book fruit. Being a complete bibliophile he had my attention. Considering he also could trap people in the illusion of the world of books. It would have been the ultimate wish fulfillment. Though now I am in a fictional world, I doubt I ever would see being in a different world with the same desire as I used to. It was not as hyped up as it was seen.

I remember his visit vividly. It was Kato and his siblings first birthday. We had a minor cake cutting and a few of our siblings were present. He came with Hachee and Effilee the younger two of the quadruplets that consisted of Mondee and Amande.

Hachee and Effilee had made polite small talk with us wanting to see the newest siblings Mondee and Amande were talking about. They didn't seem all that impressed and bid their goodbyes soon after.

It was after I modified the story of Harry Potter as a birthday gift that he approached me.

"It was an interesting story. How did you come up with the weird powers?" He asked inquisitively.

How am I supposed to say I read it in my past life? So I just settled for, "I just imagined it up."

But I was curious, "Can you show the illusion of any book?"

He seemed surprise that I knew about his devil fruit powers but waved it off as one of my siblings having told me. And it was true to an extent, when we asked about our older siblings the ones with devil fruit powers were specially mentioned.

"Oh you are interested?" He asked pleased.

"Yes it is a wonderful power! There are so many books, so many worlds and endless knowledge!" I replied enthusiastically but then clammed up embarrassed.

He was grinning at my eagerness. "Well you could always come to Cheese Island I will show you the world of any book you wish for!"

"I will hold you on to that Mont-d'Or nii san!" I smiled.

He hesitated but then ruffled my hair and departed in a good cheer.

* * *

A few months later we welcomed Chiffon and Lola to our ever increasing family. Pound was nowhere to be seen. It was like he didn't even exist. Nobody questioned it. The lack of care made me feel cold, wondering whether in trying to make them care, would I end up dead inside? And not affect anything but change myself to suit their needs? Despite myself, I tend to forget that there is no black and white merely shades of grey.

They were cute as unique Charlotte babies could be. Oval shaped faces, big lips. But both of them craved a lot more affection than my other siblings did. Even at a young age, they showed a different level of empathy.

It was often I found myself singing to them, lulling them to sleep. They did quiet down with my humming but as per the promise to Praline I sang softly,

_"I think of what the world could be_   
_A vision of the one I see_   
_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_   
_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make."_

It had turned into their lullaby. Praline had doggedly jotted down all the lyrics and now she portrayed it better than me.

The conversation after singing this song though, it would haunt me for days to come.

Katakuri had visited after months of being absorbed in his duties of governing his own island along with taking care of a few more under Big Mom's jurisdiction. My siblings weren't grown yet so a lot of the islands that would be eventually distributed among the younger ones were looked after by the elder ones.

We had another reading session. I was splayed across his chest looking more like a tiny doll on his hulking figure. He had become a lot more tactile and affectionate as the time passed by.

His voice was soft as he stroked my hair, "I heard the song you were singing to the twins. Is that what keeps you awake, your ambitions?"

I placed my chin in my palms as I tried to look up at him, succeeding only partially, "Of sorts. I want to change things in this world." I admitted.

"Like you want all species to live in harmony without any discrimination?" I didn't quite get his line of thinking then.

But I was always firm on the concept of equality regardless of who the person was even in my last life.

A replied a resounding, "Yes. But also the future. I want to be happy as a big family."

My words were perhaps not articulate enough. Of course, how would he know that I wished to change the events that hadn't happened? Of one future I had read in a fictional world where my siblings barely clung to a semblance of humanity?

What Katakuri deduced was only what was apparent. After all what could a child of Big Mom saying those words in that context mean?

His voice was proud as he spoke, "You are so much like Mama. You wish for the unification of all races, a world were everybody could live in harmony. Of a lovely family. She would be proud of you. I know I am."

It was soon after he left. I am glad he did. At least I didn't have a panic attack in front of him. There was no one but the twins who were sleeping peacefully in their cribs. I gasped heavy breaths and startled at the visible clammy reflections of myself in the multitude of mirrors that were present.

How ironic. I opted for the only thing that soothed me now. I leapt into the pond in the nursery mindful that the mirror had eyes. I had a full blown panic attack the likes of which I had experienced in my past life in the most strenuous of incidences.

I was pretty out of it for a few days. Barely having enough energy to muster a normal facade.

The near breakdown it drove me to... All I could think was, was I really like Big Mom? That monster? Was I moulding my siblings according to my whims with the justification that it was for their best?

It kept me turning over my bed. But one glance at my laughing siblings, the close bond forming between them calmed my frazzled nerves. I might not be doing what is morally right but what I was doing was out of love. I was human, I would make mistakes. But I drew a moral line. It would be considered in the dark grey area in my past life but I could not do any more.

Katakuri would never realise that it made me even further determined. To be my best, the best I could, for them. Whether it ended up in my demise or not.

Retrospectively I know that I was assuming the worst. But emotions don't follow logic. My mental health too was a mere patchwork that could rip off any moment.

Much to my guilty relief Katakuri didn't visit. He was busy as it is. He would never know it was his words that caused me distress. I relaxed, content in the knowledge that he won't pick up the difference. He could be surprisingly empathetic.

My guilty conscience won't let go though. That I tried to indirectly avoid him even though it didn't amount to much.

* * *

So here I was two weeks before my third birthday in front of his office door.

I felt very much like the nervous girl in front of my Papa's office door once again. How nostalgic. Before I could do more than fidget the door had opened. A string of Mochi was retreating.

I peeked in.

"Come in Pearl." A voice beckoned sitting towards the window. Katakuri was sitting in front of a huge table. There were a lot of papers and log poses. Of the glimpses I could make while approaching him, they consisted of maps and crossed out notes getting messier.

What was going on? I know he handled a lot of the first mate responsibilities but he was a very organised person. In fact, I was sure he had a mild form of OCD.

Maybe I overestimated my importance, I thought wryly.

Because it looks like the reason he didn't notice my avoidance was because he was too immersed in whatever was causing him to be so worried.

That's what he was. Worried. Staring at his pale face and the light dark circles under his eyes, I knew there was something wrong.

I wiggled into his lap huffing when he absentmindedly aided me.

I stayed silent as I saw the map of Totto Land and its neighbouring islands.

Totto land was a massive archipelago. Whole Cake Island which was the base and the center most Island was where the younger Charlotte siblings resided. It was surrounded by 34 subsidiary islands arranged roughly in concentric circles.

Komugi Island was the Island of Katakuri. But the charts he was looking over weren't island focused but all of the general surrounding areas.

The arrangement of Tartes which functioned as a hybrid of the battleships and the outposts was constantly shifting in each page. The locations of Territorial Sea Slugs was being pinpointed to a frightening accuracy.

It was as if we were preparing for an invasion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He placed down what looked like the recent report of the formations before glancing at me. It looked as if he was debating whether to inform me or not.

But his sharp focused turned towards the door. A hand made of Mochi opened it just as a knock sounded. I don't think I would ever get used to the devil fruit powers.

Two of my older siblings were standing there. They didn't notice me as I was partially hidden by the table and papers but as Mont-d'Or closed the door the tall man, with a pompadour, huge sideburns and beard glanced at me.

The vertical lines on each of his eyes distended as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well hello there. I didn't know you had a visitor, aniki." He greeted warmly. If he was surprised to see Katakuri allowing me to sit on his lap it wasn't obvious unlike Mont-d'Or who turned his head so fast I fear he had gotten a whiplash.

"This is your older brother Noisette. This is Pearl." Katakuri introduces us simply.

"I could have done that. I had wanted to meet her since before Mont-d'Or started rambling about our cute new sister." He teased causing Mont-d'Or to stutter in consternation.

I smiled, "It is nice to meet you Noisette nii san. Hello Mont-d'Or nii!"

Mont-d'Or sighed and greeted me back before he turned to Katakuri looking serious, "I wanted to go over the strategy and Noisette said we needed an adjustment in the budget but shall I come later?"

I turned my curious eyes towards Katakuri awaiting his decision. I thought he would have sent me away but he seemed to be calculating something.

"It's fine she can stay." He said at last.

"Are you sure?" Mont-d'Or asked in a strained voice just as Noisette turned to me, "Won't you be bored? I can call in one of the homies and you could visit the bakeries here. Hakuriki town has the best ones, you know? After all aniki is the Minister of Flour."

I was too busy analyzing the papers in Mont-d'Or's hands.

Before any body could say anything else I blurted, "Are we preparing for an invasion?"

Both of my brothers stood still in shock.

But I wasn't paying attention to them. All my laser focus was on Katakuri who looked surprised for a mere moment before his eyes showed fond resignation.

"How did you deduce it?" He asked voice not giving away anything.

"You have the Island charts of every island in Totto land along with the neighbouring ones. Also the Tartes and Territorial sea slugs seem in high alert. The words on the papers that Mont-d'Or nii is holding are arranged like a strategy planning session from what is visible. Also he talked about strategy and budgeting. I remember Brûlée nee saying that Noisette nii san was the Minister of Finance." I pointed out matter of fairly.

Mont-d'Or's jaw dropped and Noisette looked bewildered.

Katakuri ruffled his hair in a very human gesture that caused a strangled cough from both of my other brothers.

"Well put. I was deliberating on telling you, but it seems like I underestimated you again. Have a seat both of you. You can tell me what you wanted after I explain it to her. Not that it will take long to explain it since she put the cues together already. Besides it will be a good learning session of strategy and budgeting." He spoke fast.

They sat down suppressing their shock and their gazes turned sharper.

"The Oro Jackson was spotted on the neighbouring islands two weeks ago. Since then Totto Land is in high alert. But surprisingly they wanted to negotiate. As it is, they are stationed in the 'Mizuame' and the negotiations have been going on since a week. I am sure you realise whose ship that is." He elaborated.

It was my turn to be shocked.

My thoughts were scrambling. My mouth moving on it's own, "Mizuame is the ocean surrounding Totto Land, right? The one that connects the rivers made of juice? Doesn't that mean he is already inside Totto Land territory, or at least the outskirts of it? And why did Mama not have a Kuiwazurai like last time?"

Katakuri sighed, "I do not know. Apparently Streusen mediated the talk."

I had by now completely forgotten the fact that two of my other siblings which weren't close to me were present in the room and acted as I would if I was alone in the presence of Katakuri.

"But what negotiations?" I asked imploringly.

"I know it seems too surreal to be obvious but for becoming allies." Katakuri said in a deadpan voice.

I almost slipped from my perch on Katakuri's lap in surprise if it wasn't for him steadying me.

"But... but! Mama hates him!" I sputtered.

"That's what we don't understand. But Mama has always been one to follow her instincts. They haven't led her wrong." Katakuri replied before motioning Mont-d'Or to begin.

He started hesitantly at first but then poured out a very comprehensive strategy. Noisette showed the altered budget.

Katakuri responded when he either wanted an elaboration or wanted to make a correction but otherwise stayed silent.

I stayed still mind whirling listening to each word intently.

I don't know how long we sat. But I was trying to arrange all the information I had.

As they were wrapping everything up I finally spoke, "Kata nii, are we sure about this?"

Katakuri raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Mont-d'Or and Noisette were paying rapt attention seemingly interested in what I had to say after my last bout of insight.

"I know the Newspapers haven't mentioned anything other than the fact that Shiki and Roger were in a fight due to a disagreement. But I overheard Perospero nii san and Compote nee san talking. Mama's informants think that Shiki wanted an alliance with Roger." I said calmly.

Katakuri looked amused, "You mean you eavesdropped, little trouble. And while that's true The Golden Lion went about the wrong way. He tried to threaten Roger into submission. Here, it was them who approached us."

Mont-d'Or spoke confidently, "Mama's strong you needn't worry Pearl. Roger clearly understood that he would benefit with an alliance with us."

While his regard of Big Mom was admirable it was all that worrying.

Katakuri ruffled my hair, "You don't worry your pretty little head. Mama is strong, your older siblings are strong. We will handle it. Now you need to go, I need to go over plans with Mont-d'Or once again."

Noisette stood, "I will take her back to Whole Cake Chateau."

After hugging both of my brothers much to their flustered pleasure, not that Katakuri showed anything, we were off.

I had sparked Noisette's interest and he kept questioning me. I tried to answer everything in short concise sentences but he was hell bent on prodding further.

So it was a relief when we reached Whole Cake daycare. It was already night so most of my siblings were asleep but Smoothie came out as soon as she glimpsed me from the window.

I hugged Noisette too despite him annoying me. He laughed and hugged me back whispering in my ear, "I understand why Cracker nii called you little menace. Take care I will be visiting frequently."

He patted Smoothie's head, "Have a good night Smoothie. You are a good older sister, taking your responsibility towards your younger siblings seriously."

And he departed.

Smoothie's pleased look soon turned into worry. I had motioned her to pick me up. After a moment of hesitation she did so. Whilst I was a very tactile person who loved hugs, I usually didn't like to be picked up unless it was by Katakuri and Brûlée. And she knew it as she glanced at me in concern, "What took you so long?"

I said nothing merely clung tighter to her and she sighed before placing me in bed, never pushing. I mumbled a soft 'Good Night' before kissing her cheek in thanks for not prying.

As I was drifting off exhausted I suddenly realised that while it used to be my norm, kissing people on the cheek, especially my close ones it was the first time I did so here.

Peering from my lids I saw her holding a hand to her cheek before she stroked my hair and muttered a content 'Sweet Dreams' before heading off.

* * *

The next week was spent brainstorming. And also straining my mind to recall whatever I knew about the events of this world.

Information from my siblings, newspapers and informants and half remembered facts from my old life was compiled together.

I didn't note it down. It was too risky even if I made a code it would be pondered upon as to why I did so.

Also I had no end of meddling siblings.

The full knowledge struck harshly.

Roger had infiltrated Totto Land once. So that he could get to the red Road Poneglyph that Big Mom had in her treasury.

And he had made it out successfully. But why the negotiations? The pretense of being allies? Unless he felt that they couldn't make out unscratched from a direct invasion.

I had lied awake a few sleepless night after thinking about the aftermath of it. Big Moms rage would have no end.

And it's not like I could do anything to stop it. I would not tell anybody anything about my past life. Besides he needed to become Pirate King. And he will one way or the other. My reach was limited.

Also I was extremely curious about him.

Even in the story, we had known Luffy. His hardships, his past considering it was his journey the story was about. But Gol D. Roger was a figure whose shadow loomed far and wide even in the fictional world...

He was a legend here. The urge to get a glimpse of him was overwhelming. You know they say curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

And I had always been a curious kitty. So after a lot of pestering I had roped Brûlée into my hair-brained shenanigan. I knew if Katakuri knew he would be disappointed in me. After all we were placing ourselves in needless danger.

I knew that the negotiations had gone smoothly. So by the end of the week it was decided that 'The Oro Jackson' would be moored on Cacao Island.

Cacao Island was the outermost Island Southwest to Whole Cake Island. The one that Lola would become Minister of. Where Pudding will live in the future. Which would be the invasion point of straw hats.

And didn't the history repeat itself, I mused glancing from the big ornamental mirror in the main square of Chocolat Town.

Brûlée looked worried as we both sat in the mirror world in anticipation.

A lot of Big Mom Pirates were present. Big Mom herself was sitting on a huge throne like chair with Streusen , the five eldest siblings and Cracker and Custard surrounding her.

Brûlée had named the five quintuplet elder brothers who were leading the Roger Pirates.

I could recognise Opera. He ate the Cream Cream fruit if I recalled correctly and the other four lookalikes were Counter, Cadenza, Cabaletta and Gala. They were the four huge bulky men that Luffy had smashed through one after other. But they weren't who my eyes were bewitched by.

I held my breath as the man in the centre with distinct moustache was seen.

He stood tall. By that I meant there was this air about him that was sensed even from the mirror world.

He was grinning unbothered by the show of power The Big Mom Pirates had orchestrated. Sending five of the younger sons to lead them, Big Mom herself imposing on a throne like a queen surrounded by my formidable older siblings half of them who were almost double Rogers height.

So that was the soon to be Pirate King. Accompanying him were three adults and a teen.

The first one had long blonde hair and his round glasses glinted in the sunlight. The strange facial hair embattled across his lower jaw was distinctive. That was The Right Hand of the King, that would be later known as The Dark King.

The next was a well built man, with long black hair, tan skin and narrow chin. That was Scopper Gaban. The one worth the most bounty after the first mate.

The other man gave me flashbacks of a whale. Looking closely it wasn't any wonder why. Stocky built man with black hair along with yellow parts sticking out resembling a flower.

The one that made my heart leap in my throat was the red haired teen. He had a carefree grin on his face just like his captain. No facial hair was visible and neither did he have the iconic scar on his eye that would become the symbol of the infamous Yonko crew that he would lead in the future.

"Linlin. You look good for your age." He greeted boisterously.

His voice was strong, full of power, unyielding faith. And then his words registered.

Brûlée let out a choked gargle and my mouth formed an O. I could see Silvers Rayleigh shaking his head in resignation.

"Roger. So do you." Big Mom replied in a voice so sugary sweet that it felt I would have cavities.

"So these are the ones you will be bringing to my palace?" Big Mom continued still in that mockingly sweet voice.

"Of course! I trust them with everything. They are my precious comrades. I even brought Shanks in order to play with your kids!" He slapped the straw hatted teen harshly on his back.

Then he tilted his head and stared straight at the mirror with such in intensity that turned my insides into ice.

"It seems like you also brought your younger kids. I am glad that we see eye to eye." His scarlet coat fluttered in the air.

My blood froze.

"Hah?" Big Mom enunciated annoyed.

Katakuri turned his head towards the mirror in the speed of light a furious expression on his face.

Brûlée's legs wobbled in fear.

"Brûlée you can come out now." Katakuri said in a cold voice that betrayed none of the confusion the others were feeling.

Brûlée glanced at me fearfully before resolve filled her. We both heard the order loud and clear. Katakuri would no doubt know that I was with Brûlée. Brûlée wasn't one to leap head first in danger after all. He didn't want them to know about me.

I mustered my courage and grabbed Brûlée's hand as she stepped out of mirror without any forewarning.

She nearly threw me back but I held firm, her aborted movement would have made no difference as we were already visible.

The mirror world had a layer of security. Here standing in front of the man that brought about a new era was infinitely different that observing from glassed windows.

The presence he excluded took my breath away. Did everybody feel that? Or was it just me? Was I just imagining it? The unbending will?

I didn't let any emotion flicker on my face, drawling out in a bored tone, "I was curious, Mama. You haven't visited us for weeks. I asked Brûlée nee to bring us here. Who is he?"

There was a pin drop silence and just when I thought everything was going to hell, Big Mom laughed loudly, "Mama-mama I am so sorry my precious. Mama was busy negotiating."

Katakuri was tenser than a coiled spring. I relaxed; now that I had appealed to Big Mom's self worth it looked like she found my actions hilarious.

"Roger meet my children. The littlest one is Pearl. Isn't she just unique? It is said that her type of Merfolk haven't been seen since centuries." She boasted. It looked like she was preening like any proud parent but to anyone who knew the reality of her, I was a performing monkey, an exotic pet. Her words were quite distinct all considered.

I thought I felt the serious change in countenance of the Pirate King before he belted out a laugh, "She is a little spitfire! Certainly special."

The cheery words didn't match the reaction of the others. I could see the ominous flash of his first mate's glasses before his eyes peered into mine. Gaban tilted his sunglasses and even Shanks had lowered his hat in surprise. Crocus merely stared silently.

There was a strange pressure building. I felt as if it was coalescing over me but I stood tall. From the corner of my eye I saw Katakuri controlling himself to not reach towards us.

And it broke before it could get malicious as Big Mom spoke, "This is Roger. We didn't get along before, but we have mended our differences." She cooed at me.

It was disturbing. "Oh? Are we having a tea party?" I tilted my head cutely. I hated acting like a child but now there was no other option.

Big Mom laughed again, "Of course! At the end of the upcoming week we will be having a grand one! After all we need to welcome your new stepfather!"

My brain screeched to a halt.

Silvers Rayleigh spoke up before I could stutter out gibberish, "That is an engagement party, if we are not mistaken? Then we will have the rest of the Roger Pirates anchor here on Oro Jackson. They can all come to the main island on the day itself." He said in a calculative tone.

"Of course." Streusen simpered.

They were led amicably to the opposite port, apparently being taken to Whole Cake Island.

Roger cast a deep unfathomable glance at me before they departed.

I couldn't make sense of any of it though. Error. exe . The computer had crashed.

Katakuri barked an order and motioned a quivering Brûlée and all three of us were in the mirror world instantly, completely ignoring the rest.

"What in the world were you thinking?" He growled angrily picking me up till he brought me at his eye level.

As the reboot proceeded and the hamster wheel rolled of its hinges; I screamed a shrill, "WHAT?"

* * *

**_That's enough from the peanut gallery_ **

_"WHAT!?" Ace exclaimed._

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events.**

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

 _Age as in the current canonical age. Year_ _s ago means from current timeline._

**xOx**

**Charlotte** **Hachee:** 4th daughter, 8th child. Third quadruplet sister to Mondee, Amande and Effilee. Snake-neck human hybrid.

Appearance: Tall thin woman with long neck wearing a hat obscures left eye. Long wavy hair.

Birthday: 10 December.

Age: 47 years old.

 **Charlotte** **Efilee** **:** 5th daughter, 9th child. Fourth quadruplet sister to Mondee, Amande and Hachee. Snake-neck human hybrid.

Appearance: Tall thin woman with long neck wearing a hat. Long wavy blue hair. Square head.

Birthday: 10 December.

Age: 47 years old.

 **Charlotte** **Opera:** 5th son 10th child. Eldest quintuplet brother of Counter, Cadenza, Cabaletta, Gala.

Appearance: Enormous man, thick body. Head and arms covered by semi-liquid substance composing a large beard.

Birthday: 29 September.

Age: 46 years old.

Devil Fruit: Kuri Kuri no Mi(Cream Cream Fruit)

Minister of Whipped Cream (Noko Island)

 **Charlotte** **Counter:** 6th son 11th child. 2nd Quintuplet.

Appearance: Enormous man, thick body, dark brown hair in a Mohawk and a very large beard.

Birthday: 29 September.

Age: 46 years old.

 **Charlotte** **Cadenza:** 7th son 12th child. 3rd Quintuplet.

Appearance: Enormous man. Light brown hair stand to both sides, most of the head bare with several studded bumps on scalp. Large beard.

Birthday: 29 September.

Age: years old.

 **Charlotte** **Cabaletta:** 8th son 13th child. 4th Quintuplet.

Appearance: Enormous man, thin moustache. Dark brown hair three messy strands leaving bare bu by scalp. Large beard.

Birthday: 29 September.

Age: 46 years old.

 **Charlotte** **Gala:** 9th son 14th child. 5th Quintuplet.

Appearance: Same as older brothers only four tufts of hair sticking out.

Birthday: 29 September.

Age: 46 years old.

 **Charlotte** **Noisette:** 15th son 24th child.

Appearance: Talk man, fair skin, pompadour hairstyle, thick sideburns, beard.

Birthday: 15 December.

Age: 41 years old.

Minister of Finance(Kinko Island).

 **Charlotte** **Mont-d'Or:** 19th son 30th child.

Appearance: Lanky man, long limbs, stocky abdomen, blonde hair flaring outwards. Rounded chin that sticks out, long pointed red nose and predominant slouch.

Height: 8'6 feet.

Birthday: 23 April.

Age: 38 years old.

Devil Fruit: Buku Buku no mi(Book Book fruit)

Minister of Cheese (Cheese Island)

Epithet: Scribe.

Bounty: 120,000,000 Beri.

 **Pound :** 25th ex-husband of Big Mom. Father of Chiffon and Lola.

Appearance: weird. Very big head same size as body. Long wavy pink hair light pink hair tied into a ponytail on top, a long thin moustache, stubbly beard.

Height: 24 feet.

Birthday: 21 August.

Age: 48 years old.

**xOx**

**Pearl's Timeline:**

_29 years ago_ Pearl born on July 22nd. (Remember she is born halfway into the year)

One week later Big Mom's hunger pangs affect Totto Land. Pearl was saved by Katakuri and Brûlée and makes an impact on Brûlée.

Three months later Big Mom visits for the first time.

Four months and three days later on Katakuri's 19th birthday(November 25th) he visits and feeds Pearl cake. Katakuri starts softening.

Six months later her other siblings visit. Broye gets attacked by Pearl.

Same time, Katakuri helps her walk for first time. Katakuri warms up to her.

 _28 years_ ago

Six months later first birthday spent solely with Brûlée, Praline Prim.

Shift out of Whole Cake Nursery to Whole Cake Daycare.

Kanten, Kato, Montb born.

Meets Smoothie and other siblings

 _27 years_ ago

Big Mom's second rampage

Roger defeats Shiki in Edd War

Makes a huge impact on Katakuri.

Meets Cracker and Custard

Chiboust born

Turns two

_26 years ago_

Chiffon and Lola born

Roger 'invades' Totto Land

Turns three years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing fan art and also for the another one! Please go check it out!
> 
> loveangel15 /art/ Daughters-Of-Gluttonous-Pirate-Empress-843298400
> 
> loveangel15/art/ Charlotte-Portgas-Pearl-843072580
> 
> loveangel15/art/The -Gospel-Truth- the-Charlotte-mermaid-Sisters-843862732
> 
> By chobits15 she goes by lovelyangel15 on dA.
> 
> On that note I am trying to sketch Pearl out myself. Which is an uphill battle since I actually can pencil shade adequately but I am pants at doing it without a reference so I am currently scouring Pinterest, Deviantart and Google for character bases and designs... I cannot believe there is so much mermaid art out there especially of Lionfish mermaids?!
> 
> The quote just fit unexpectedly.
> 
> xOx
> 
> Not what you expected? Trust me it wasn't what I expected either. All will be explained in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> On another note:
> 
> The next update : 3 June.
> 
> Take care, stay safe!
> 
> -Anya.


	7. C6: Roger Arc - The D brings a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Katakuri, Brûlée, Praline, Prim, Kato.
> 
> Roger Pirates: Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Crocus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

_Not all storms come to disrupt your life, some come to clear your path. - **Anonymous.**_

* * *

Katakuri was glaring at me fiercely but I barely paid him any heed all the while muttering, "How can this be? What the hell? No way, it's not possible..." Mostly I blurted out whatever came first in my brain.

"What has gotten into you, Pearl?" He asked finally still angry but even more confused as to why I was asking as if the world has stopped making freaking sense, which it had.

"Marriage? With whom?" I all but shrieked.

If it was anime and not real life which is quite ironic, he would have had a huge sweat drop, as it was he rolled his eyes heavenward and just sat down harshly on the ground being careful not the jostle me on his palm.

Brûlée squeaked at his undignified response but reluctantly sat down beside him.

"You do realize Pearl, the way Mama makes allies is by marrying them into the family?" He asked me slowly as if talking to a kid.

I all but bristled at the way he was making it a minor issue, "Of course I do. But this Pirate crew? And to whom in his crew anyway?"

He palmed his face in frustration, "What is the difference? Mama makes allies the way she does. You know that. Hell I don't doubt the world government knows that! And what do you mean with who? Isn't it obvious? Of course Gol D. Roger the captain, do you think Mama will accept anybody inferior? This is an alliance on a equal level!"

I haven't seen Katakuri this stressed out. On any other day I would have made mental notes on this interaction but currently my dawning horror increased.

I knew of course it would have been Gol D. Roger, that's partly the reason I was in hysterics but his behaviour and his words finally managed to let me wrangle myself into a semblance of furious calm.

"Equal?" I said in a trembling voice though I couldn't be sure whether it was doing so by rage or incredulousness.

"Does Mama know that?" I added in a voice that would melt butter trying and failing to unsuccessfully mimic Big Mom earlier.

Katakuri's gaze sharpened, "Be careful in how you speak about Mama. She lets you get away with all sorts of things because she things you are a harmless child as evidenced by today. But we know better. You should know better."

I stared back him undeterred by his not so subtle warning, "Do you understand the consequences Nii sama? You know how Mama's alliances tend to end. This is a man who has already defeated her. You don't think that it would be as easy as that, did you? Even though he is on our turf, they are pirates who never settled down. They don't know any turf. It would be a major disadvantage to them no doubt, but that's all it would be."

The air was tense and heavy with what I could assume was Katakuri's Haki but what I didn't know was my own had been raised in defiance, not visible but protecting me sending a surge of calm focus within me.

I made a mental note of that feeling but put it away for now.

The formal way I spoke to him did not go unnoticed.

Brûlée seemed to be barely breathing watching our confrontation anxiously.

"I forget that you are still a child. I have given you a lot of leeway Pearl but that doesn't give you the right to forget yourself. You even put Brûlée in unnecessary danger." He rumbled, voice like thunder, placing me down on the Mirror World floor.

It made me feel guilty but all I said was, "I didn't expect him to sense us in the mirror world. Besides I would have been fine alone."

I knew I came off as a stubborn child who thought they knew better. How self important and childish I must appear to them?

But of course why did I assume anything else. I think Katakuri's anger surpassed words.

It made my heart throb in sadness.

"I cannot even look at you. You need to understand the consequences of your actions. The negotiations could have fallen off, anything could have happened. Take her back Brûlée. Don't let her interfere anymore. If we go according to her whims the negotiations would fall apart." He all but sneered in disappointment.

The stab of guilt turned insistent but that was nothing compared to the rage and sorrow encompassing me. I felt my face shutter into a neutral mien as I stood up on a wobbly tail and bowed, "I apologise Brûlée nee sama, Katakuri nii sama."

Brûlée avoided my eyes and Katakuri stared at me just as coldly as I was staring at them.

Without another word Brûlée took away Katakuri first then dropped me in the 'Daycare' departing with nary a goodbye.

Facing repercussions huh? It seems plausible after all why would anyone bother with a kids whims, I thought harshly.

I expected too much. These kids are still kids, they don't know any other way to live except what their mother taught them.

Without looking at the door of the 'Daycare', I headed off to the 'Nursery' ignoring the babies I dived straight into the pond.

My thoughts were clearer. In my last life I was pretty short tempered here I was honing my anger into a razor sharp weapon.

I could do without added obstacles anyways. A short temper in a fight would lead to only death or worse capture and torture.

So being the quintessential Slytherin I am, I suppressed my emotions and plotted.

Retrospectively I was in the wrong, I had let my emotions lead me and overstated my abilities to hide. Reckless. I forget the people in this world blow superheroes' superpowers out of proportion. Surpassing and identifying people in another dimension of a teenage girl's devil fruit in comparison would seem like a child's play to the man who became the freest person in this shackling world.

I know what will happen though. Regardless of anything Gol D. Roger will become the Pirate King. Some events are meant to happen, I could feel it in my bones. I cannot change that.

And that means he will escape Totto Land with the copy of the Road Poneglyph. Big Mom's scale of rampage... The mere thought of it makes me cringe at the destruction about to occur.

I will not be believed. After all who would listen to a child with such outlandish claims? And even if they do I don't want this world to deviate from its future. There was a reason everything turned out to be the way it was. I don't think I can rely on my siblings either, if anything goes wrong.

It made my heart wrench realising that I was alone despite everything. Not that it changed anything. My goals are the same.

* * *

Two days passed with me avoiding everybody. I stayed mostly in the pond or scattered fast if I saw anyone coming. My older siblings might have sensed me because they have Haki, but they either gave me space or followed Katakuri's orders. Brûlée didn't approach me again.

I spent most of my time in the 'Nursery'. Doing that I found a drawback to Brûlée's mirrors. I dumped them all in the pond. I didn't break them but whenever I was in the nursery I would remove them. They weren't as big as the ones in the 'Daycare'.

For now I was busy planning.

I was mustering enough courage to visit the Roger Pirates. I had snooped around and found the location of the place they were staying but without Brûlée it would be difficult. Not impossible. There were the Card soldiers, they aided Big Mom's kids. The biggest obstacle would be Brûlée's mirrors.

Finally having enough of my pretend brooding Praline and Prim cornered me in the nursery with little Kato following them.

"Alright enough with it." Praline snapped with a rare loss of temper.

"I don't know what's wrong, but Smoothie nee says you did something stupid while the others are in awe of you. I don't care either way but stop brooding." She lectured.

"I heard from Oven nii san that you had an argument with Katakuri nii. I don't know much but he seemed impressed by your guts and says Katakuri is just being a worry wart." Prim said seriously.

Little Kato nodded along speaking, "Worry!"

"Ah I apologize, I did something reckless. I asked for forgiveness to Katakuri nii sama and Brûlée nee sama too." I replied politely.

That struck them dumb. It also had the added bonus of stopping their tirade.

Kato was younger than us and didn't quite understand he motioned me to pick him up.

"Idiot Pearl nee." He said squishing my cheeks seriously.

I felt amused. It was nice feeling anything else than rage, disappointment and worry.

Suddenly one of the twins let out a wail. My head whipped to see it was Lola. I rushed towards the crib and Praline and Prim followed me.

Kato peeked into the crib and then stared at me and demanded, "Sing."

Reluctantly I started but stopped as Kato tugged at my sensitive 'Flares'.

"Ouch what-" I started irritated but Kato was looking imploringly at me.

I sighed helplessly and looked at an amused Prim and grinning Praline.

"Oh did I forget? You need to sing a new song for us." Praline smiles mischievously.

Prim nodded mock seriously, "Yes you sang only one song for the twins."

"We didn't decide on that, it was for each birth." I protested.

"Exactly, alright even if you don't want to, it is your punishment for being stupid. Isn't that right Kato?" Praline cut in cunningly.

Kato grinned, "Stupid."

By now Praline and Prim has maneuvered themselves so that they were holding Chiffon and Lola close to me and Kato.

The babies had quietened looking at us curiously but Praline had backed me into a corner. Besides I thought wryly, I had the perfect song in mind.

I huffed but obediently started crooning,

_"I've been staring at the edge of the water_   
_Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_   
_I wish I could be the perfect daughter_   
_But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

_Every turn I take, every trail I track_   
_Every path I make, every road leads back_   
_To the place I know where I cannot go_   
_Where I long to be_

_See the line where the sky meets the sea_   
_It calls me_   
_And no one knows, how far it goes_   
_If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_   
_One day I'll know_   
_If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."_

Multiple re runs of the songs and finally Chiffon, Lola and Kato fell asleep. Prim thoughtfully took Kato and bid me farewell leaving an unusually unreadable Praline staring at me.

At my raised eyebrow she sighed and replied, "I don't know what you are plotting. Because it's clear if you were brooding, you aren't anymore. Don't do anything too reckless we cannot do much and Katakuri nii and Brûlée nee are angry at you."

She gave me a hug, ruffled my hair and left me speechless.

I wonder sometimes if it's me the reincarnated one or her. That little girl was too brilliant for her own good.

Heading towards the pond I mused, well, she became a Minister in the future and successfully betrayed Big Mom, disrupted her from following the enemies too. That's not something any of my siblings could have done.

She would make a perfect Gryffindor.

I almost laughed to myself. A lifetime over and I am still classifying people like that. It was a nostalgically fond thought that brought a tender smile to my face.

* * *

"That was some song." A strong voice called out from nowhere.

I whirled in shock to see a dark cloak covering a tall person.

That voice despite the lowered volume was unmistakable though. As was the moustache and presence.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked cautiously cursing myself for eliminating all the mirrors in the room.

"Now no need to panic. I am here just to talk." He removed his hood his broad grin present, eyes intense.

Gol D. Roger stared down at me. I should have been afraid, should have screamed but I was strangely calm. Not even my spines had stiffened.

The man before me was trying to put me at ease, and so non malicious that I didn't feel any danger. He really didn't mean me any harm. And no, I wasn't being naive because the spine stiffening is similar to an animal instinct which I currently have no control over.

The Pirate King. What an intriguing man.

"There, that. That's why I wanted to talk." He motioned.

I cocked my head curiously.

"Your voice is different. Besides what does the title Pirate King even mean?" He asked looking genuinely curious as if unaware of the fact that I had gone completely rigid with shock and oncoming horror.

To my great shame that caused me to overbalance and I started falling straight on my face.

I would have if it wasn't a gentle hand holding me.

He dragged me to level of his eyesight, "You okay there kid?"

I just stared at him wide eyed.

What? Oh right, how could I forget, 'The Voice of All Things', I screamed internally.

"Yes and your voice is telling me some interesting things." He mused curling his moustache.

"Ah screw it, we cannot talk here. Here's the deal kid, I won't tell anyone anything, you follow me quietly." He pointed a finger at my nose.

I went cross eyed blurting out, "I was told to stay away from strange men asking children to follow them."

What did I just say? Curse my motor mouth.

To my relief his grin widened, "Cheeky brat. Do we have a deal?"

I nodded hesitantly clasping my hands over my mouth in order to avoid myself from saying stupid things.

"Good." He said and hid me in his cloak and we were off. It felt as if we were soaring. It was too fast and made me dizzy so I stayed hidden. He came to a pause soon. I could hear the sound of a window unlocking and he finally said, "You can come out now."

I hesitantly peeked out front his cloak and immediately the man in front of me who had opened his mouth to speak started choking on nothing.

I would say it was hilarious to watch the ever calm Silvers Rayleigh so unsettled but currently I had more troublesome things to worry about.

"You kidnapped Big Mom's prized kid? Roger what the hell are you thinking?" He all but hissed gently massaging his throat.

"I would say he wasn't thinking like usual." Crocus piped up.

I turned and stared at him, how did I not notice him?

He just stared back, "Kids these days, shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

I stared back nonplussed.

He started and then started speaking, "I am Crocus, current doctor of the Roger Pirates, Age 47 years, Blood Type XF-"

I interrupted him hastily, "I am Pearl."

"Good on you brat, once he starts he won't stop." Roger laughed depositing me down.

I was eyed warily like a ticking time bomb about to go off any moment. I gulped nervously.

"Now little girl isn't it about time we have a talk?" Roger suddenly loomed over me trying to appear threatening but failing deliberately because his eyes were very gentle.

Ah to hell with it, I thought as I tugged on his moustache.

"What?" Roger sputtered and Rayleigh laughed as Crocus grinned, "She got you Captain."

"Thank you." I tried to bow in my sitting position resulting in a half awkward one but the intent was genuine.

I wondered how could these people be those ferocious pirates, who will conquer the Grand Line when they put on an act to comfort an anxious kid. Because there was no doubt he would have seen it coming with his observation Haki.

"Why?" I asked genuinely curious as my brain started screaming at me to stop questioning what was in my favour and just stop freaking talking.

"Why what?" Rayleigh asked taking a swig from his flask.

"Because a child doesn't bear the sins of the parent." Roger said gently.

At that statement I felt a damn break and my tears well up.

Ah screw everything. I am way too emotional from all the events that happened recently.

"Look at what you did!" Rayleigh panicked and Crocus tried to soothe me.

Roger though, just stared at me solemnly. He reached down and wiped the silent tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Ah he is surprisingly good with kids." Crocus remarked relieved.

"That's because he is a big kid." Rayleigh said fondly.

"Leave us be for a while, will you? I have a pretty little lady with me." Roger grinned.

I chuckled weakly and Rayleigh and Crocus left sensing the severity of his words. Rayleigh paused at the doorstep and glanced at us for a long unreadable moment before he too, headed off.

I looked at the man in front of me, feeling strangely vulnerable.

He just sat in front of me and spoke gently, "You know when I felt the presences from the mirrors I was just going to ignore them. But your voice called out to me. It was like listening to a voice from a world apart, a strangely distant voice, it echoed. At first I thought it was because of the mirrors but then you came out your voice was the same; do you know what it called me?" He paused looking at me.

I felt as my soul was laid bare and mustered enough courage to whisper, "The Pirate King."

"Indeed. And then I had to make sure of who you were. When it turned out you were just a little kid with an older voice I relaxed. Because after meeting you all I saw was a childlike curiously to meet me." He laughed at me.

I felt myself blush in embarrassment.

"You piqued my curiosity then. It took me two days to find the clearer route to you to avoid suspicion. And then I saw you caring for your younger siblings singing about the sea calling out to you and I thought that despite whatever knowledge you have, you are a good person." He ruffled my hair.

"Is that why you are so gentle with me? During this interrogation?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Ah. I was going to ask you bluntly at first but then..." He trailed off surprisingly bashful.

I would look like an owl if my eyes went any wider. "But then..." I prompted.

"The child doesn't bear the sins of the parents, that's what I said before and it was like your voice was crying when it replied 'Then why did yours?' And you cried. How can I not be kind to someone who would shed tears for my unborn son?" He smiled and I saw it in his face. The grin resembling the partially crooked one that was Portgas D. Ace's trademark.

It was a one hit K.O. This man was dangerously charismatic. I was not blushing, I swear I wasn't!

"That's his name? A strong name!" He laughed proudly.

"You aren't upset that he renounced yours?" I asked hesitantly before immediately clamping my lips. I swear this was getting out of hand. I was behaving worse than Luffy!

"No, I am not. He took his given name at least. Rouge agreed with me that if it was a boy it would be Ace and a girl then she will be named Ann." His voice got warmer talking about his family.

As I hesitated he looked at me and said amused, "Ask little Pearl, what you want to."

"Can you tell me more about Rouge?" I said boldly. I had always been curious about the woman that managed to ensnare the attention of The Pirate King but most importantly the one who gave birth to the man that became Portgas D. Ace, against all odds. The woman who protected her son even before birth, till her last breath.

"She died huh? Well Rouge wouldn't want to go any other way than protecting her son. Rouge is like the sea. She is unpredictable. She is gentle like the calm waters, as turbulent as the waves. What attracted me was her will. Her unbendable determination." I didn't think I would ever see this but Gol D. Roger looked like a man in love.

"We met a few years ago. We docked on her island and she was unflinching, unafraid so curious about my adventures. She loved listening to me talk about the different places I visited, the people, their culture. She would have appeared as nothing more than a mere civilian to those who didn't know better, but I did. She is a D. through and through." He reminisced fondly.

I just stared at him with rapt attention and wide eyed astonishment as he continued, "She is very caring. She fusses a lot. Gets flustered easily. Has a heart of gold, that one; my Rouge."

I am sure I was starry eyed by now.

He suddenly snapped back into attention looking at me, "We don't have much time. I forgot during our conversation, you need to be back soon. It would get difficult sneaking you back in otherwise."

The abruptness caused me to feel disoriented but I still got up.

As I took his hand I asked shyly, "Will you tell me more?"

He got the unasked question, 'Will I meet you again?'

He laughed freely, "Of course I will. I will whisk you away into the night and return you by the morning with no one aware of our secret dalliance." He grinned mischievously putting a finger to his lips and we departed.

He disappeared as soon as he left me in the 'Nursery'.

I couldn't help it I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. I soon started grinning ear to ear. He was so different than I expected yet the same. So much more.

So real. The Pirate King was an amazing man. His beliefs, morals, the way he cared. He reminded me a lot of Luffy. No wonder Rayleigh got misty-eyed talking to Luffy.

Roger made me feel like a kid again; a kid who was still curious about the wonders of the world; a kid who still believed there was a Hogwarts letter yet to come.

As I entered into the pond the reality of the interaction came down on me like a hammer on head.

Feeling infinitely flustered I thought, 'What the hell happened to being a Slytherin? I was a Gryffindor the entirety of our interactions! And my motor mouth!'

'Wait a minute... Did my first conversation with The Pirate King start because of a Disney Song!?'

Too bad I cannot drown, I thought morosely looking at the embarrassed air bubbles surrounding me.

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events:**

* * *

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

_Age as in the current canonical age. Year_ _s ago means from current timeline._

**xOx**

**Pearl's Timeline:**

_29 years ago_ Pearl born on July 22nd. (Remember she is born halfway into the year)

One week later Big Mom's hunger pangs affect Totto Land. Pearl was saved by Katakuri and Brûlée and makes an impact on Brûlée.

Three months later Big Mom visits for the first time.

Four months and three days later on Katakuri's 19th birthday(November 25th) he visits and feeds Pearl cake. Katakuri starts softening.

Six months later her other siblings visit. Broye gets attacked by Pearl.

Same time, Katakuri helps her walk for first time. Katakuri warms up to her.

_28 years_ ago

Six months later first birthday spent solely with Brûlée, Praline Prim.

Shift out of Whole Cake Nursery to Whole Cake Daycare.

Kanten, Kato, Montb born.

Meets Smoothie and other siblings

_27 years_ ago

Big Mom's second rampage

Roger defeats Shiki in Edd War

Makes a huge impact on Katakuri.

Meets Cracker and Custard

Chiboust born

Turns two

_26 years ago_

Chiffon and Lola born

Roger 'invades' Totto Land

Turns three years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Song: ‘How far I’ll go’ from Moana
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing fan art and also for the another one! Please go check it out!
> 
> loveangel15 /art/ Daughters-Of-Gluttonous-Pirate-Empress-843298400
> 
> loveangel15/art/ Charlotte-Portgas-Pearl-843072580
> 
> loveangel15/art/The -Gospel-Truth- the-Charlotte-mermaid-Sisters-843862732
> 
> By chobits15 she goes by lovelyangel15 on dA.
> 
> On that note I am trying to sketch Pearl out myself. Which is an uphill battle since I actually can pencil shade adequately but I am pants at doing it without a reference so I am currently scouring Pinterest, Deviantart and Google for character bases and designs... I cannot believe there is so much mermaid art out there especially of Lionfish mermaids?!
> 
> xOx
> 
> How did you like it? There will not be a peanut gallery section because Ace is touchy about Roger. Rather, there is going to be an Ace Interlude after this mini arc. This chapter was a turbulent storm of emotions, I'd say.
> 
> On another note:
> 
> The next update : 6 June.
> 
> Take care, stay safe!
> 
> -Anya.


	8. C7: Roger Arc - Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Praline.
> 
> Roger Pirates: Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Crocus, Scopper Gaban, Shanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

_Life is always lived in the eye of the storm.- **Jonathan Lockwood Huie.**_

* * *

It had been four days since I interrupted the negotiations. Brûlée and Katakuri had yet to show themselves.

But I was grateful for that fact. If it weren't for them ignoring me, it would have made sneaking out next to impossible. Not that I am particularly pleased facing the brunt of their anger and disappointment although it was my fault. I sound like a child. Of all times to act my physical age...

Yesterday night was everything I had hoped and more. When I put it in these terms it sounds weird as hell, but that's what I feel.

The day passed by in what seemed like a snails pace, I was too jittery to do anything but wait.

It was night but as I eagerly waited in the nursery the door opened and to my disappointment it was just my sister.

Praline had cornered me once again, "Honestly what are you up to?" She sounded exasperated looking at my pouting expression.

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it again. Oh what am I supposed to say? I go on a nightly rendezvous with an older man. Yeah not suspicious at all.

I took a deep breath and hushed her, "Would you do me a favour?"

She looked at me warily, "I will try my best. But I make no promises."

"Please keep the others at a distance from me till the engagement party." I said silently.

"What kind of harebrained scheme have you cocked up sister mine?" She asked in a deadpan.

Looking at me speculatively she sighed, "Don't you dare do anything stupid. You do realise the engagement party is on the same date as our birthday? If you mess it up, the date would stay sullied for years to come."

I felt guilty but I muttered, "I promise I won't do anything."

Her sharp gaze never wavered, "You said _you_ wouldn't do anything."

I swear I could feel sweat gather on my temple but my face remained a calm mask. Since when had she gotten so good at understanding cues?

Glancing at my unchanged expression she huffed but then smirked, "You know I never pegged you for the kind of girl that would go for an older guy."

Forget the sweat and the calm facade; I want to know how I managed to blanch and blush at the same time, "What are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"Shashasha I understand that this has something to do with those pirates. They are the only newcomers on Totto Land. So they are the only probable reason if your weird behaviour. I heard there was a red haired teen, did you like him that much?" She was teasing me now, no hold barred.

I forced myself playing to not react in order to stop giving her any more clues then grinned, "If there is someone who is going to end up with an older man it is going to be you. I would rather prefer a younger one." I joked only serious about the first part considering she does marry an older man.

Her eyes gleamed and I know I would come to regret that statement, "I see. I will be more observant in the future." And with that she sashayed away smugly.

"Wait a minute..." I called her but she had already left.

* * *

I did not mean it!

I swear I felt steam coming from my ears as a male voice spoke amusedly, "Younger man huh? Would you consider my unborn son then?"

I am sure I was doing the best impression of a fuming kettle.

I took deep breaths to calm myself as I looked at his grinning face.

I scowled pointing a finger at him, "I was talking generally you know! Didn't you tell me I had an older voice? What can you gather from that? Besides I won't be getting into a romantic relationship at all! And why do you always find me in the most embarrassing situations?"

His grin widened resembling the Cheshire Cat from old stories and I frowned harder.

He spoke laughingly, "Aww there is nothing wrong with a little age difference. It's the heart that matters and the strong will to be together. Rouge is younger than me by quite a few years, you know?"

"That's because you are a charming old dog." I mumbled without thinking.

He barked out a laugh and for a moment I went still thinking somebody heard.

"Don't do that, you will give me a heart attack." I hissed clutching at my chest.

"Well we can't have that can we?" He grabbed me without warning and we were off.

I swear I thought as I burrowed into his cloak deeper that this man will be the sole cause of my future heart issues.

In the future I would think on this ironically musing that he was only half the cause. After all it takes two to make a kid.

But for now I tried to peek out of his cloak only for him to gently poke me back inside.

* * *

He took me out after reaching our destination looking at me with an amused reprimand in his eyes, "You should not peek you know, they will find us easier that way."

Just as I opened my mouth to speak someone barged in, "Captain, here were you? I was looking for you-"

The red haired teen was making an amazing impression of a gaping fish.

"Shanks, you need to sit still-" called a tall tan man. He stopped short looking at me. Scopper Gaban raised an eyebrow at his Captain.

"What is it?" Rayleigh came in drinking from a bottle.

"Oh it's the little lady again." Crocus greeted me.

I could only look disbelieving as they piled inside one by one.

It was all I could do to not fidget under their stares.

Shanks was the one shouted, "What the hell? You cannot kidnap kids Captain!"

That comment smarted. So considering I was being childish anyways I decided to go all in, "Don't call me a kid!"

He paused his tirade and stared at me, "Ah I am behaving like Buggy. Seriously I cannot believe I lost my calm. Hello little lady I am Shanks."

I peered at him with an annoyed expression playing the full brat role in earnest.

Looking at my expression he laughed and gloated, "And you still are a little kid."

I can see why Luffy got irritated at him. He loved to tease.

I made sure to look thoughtful, "That's true I am a kid compared to you. You could be my father's age!"

He sputtered in offense.

I let out a theatrical gasp pointing his hair, "Don't tell me! That hair... It is similar to mine!"

I continued appearing hesitant, "Are you my dad?"

He choked on nothing and that did it; the others burst in raucous laughter.

Crocus had fallen over laughing, Scopper Gaban had leant his back to the wall his body shaking with mirth, Roger laughed boisterously.

Rayleigh though he was chuckling and staring at Shanks and what he spoke made me grin ear to ear, "So Papa Shanks, I didn't know you were interested in older women. But seriously Charlotte Linlin? Isn't that age gap way too much?"

Shanks resembled a tomato and I couldn't hold my peal of laughter anymore.

I wouldn't forget this, the infamous Red Haired Shanks, one of the fearsome Yonkos looking so comically betrayed.

"Red Haired Shanks, huh?" Roger spoke out of nowhere making all the mirth die down as the others watched him confusedly.

I sighed, "Stop that!"

"How can I? It's your voice that has been telling me all sort of interesting things." He replied almost childishly.

I pointedly avoid the others inquisitive gazes.

Shanks was the one who recovered first and growled at Roger, "If anyone is the father, it's you Captain! You are the one who is going to be in a farce engagement with Big Mom!"

"Shit. I busted our plans." He cursed but the others were watching me and Roger attentively.

"So when do you plan to go back to your voyage?" I asked nonplussed.

Yeah the immediate stiffening of the others wasn't reassuring.

"Ah about that. We were originally planning on doing it on the day of the engagement party, but as it turns out to be your birthday I don't want to bring Linlin's wrath on you." Roger said sheepishly.

"Go with a bang huh? So dramatic. But that's awfully kind of you." I mused.

"Why did we not hear the change in plans?" Rayleigh said rubbing his temple.

"I just decided." Roger replied.

"Of course you did." Crocus rolled his eyes.

"We aren't even surprised. The only time then is the mini welcome party the day before." Scopper muttered.

"The luncheon before the engagement. She has that with every husband she scouts. Though yours is pretty late." I said pursing my lips.

"Go out with a bang. You should stick to your original plan, it would be easier." I continued.

"Why are you doing this? Helping us?" Shanks blurted.

Roger looked at me silently as he said indifferently, "You have already aided us unknowingly by letting us know about the mirrors. Ask what you want."

I had been thinking about this since we last talked so I spoke bluntly, "First would you please not harm my siblings? I understand if it comes to a battle you will have no choice but please try."

Roger grimaced, "I don't like harming kids either."

It was Rayleigh who interrupted, "What about your mother."

I just shrugged, "I couldn't care less. She is an adult; she makes her own choices besides she brought this upon herself."

I didn't glance back at any of them but kept my gaze fixed on Roger who didn't show any emotion, "Second if any of you has any information about me, my species what makes me unique do share." I shuddered in disgust thinking about my 'uniqueness.'

"You mean besides the obvious? There was a reason I called you special and it wasn't because of your species." Roger mused.

"Yeah the last time Captain did that was with me and chose to let me sail with him despite being young!" Shanks piped in.

"Oh so that was it. I wondered why you all reacted so strangely when he replied to Big Mom after she presented me like an exotic pet. And what's obvious to you are what others are oblivious about." I replied without filter looking pointedly at Roger.

"Done." Roger said without hesitation.

"Mind you we don't have as much information either." Scopper Gaban warned.

"Then tell me what you know. Limited information is better than none." I replied simply.

"We will do that but there is something else, isn't it?" Roger asked twirling his moustache.

Now I hesitated.

"Well speak. You were such a spitfire until now, what happened?" Roger motioned impatiently.

"I- You are friends with King Neptune of Fishman Island?" I looked at him inquisitively.

He nodded in response.

"Would you put a word in for me? I wish to go there and learn Fishman Karate, learn half of my ancestry, culture, tradition." I blurted then looked down shyly.

There was a silence and as I peeked up Roger was staring at me.

After a moment he spoke mildly, "You do realise we are pirates. We can always take what we want. That's an awful lot of trust you are showing us."

I felt my heart drop but I stared at him stubbornly, "Of course I do. I know you aren't heroes but then neither am I. I am a pirate in all but name. Besides I know a secrete route, it's equivalent exchange. Since you weren't going to hurt my siblings it's moot and the information about the Mirror Mirror fruit in exchange to information about me."

Also, I thought wryly I knew full well the definition of a hero, a childish voice stubbornly echoing in my head 'But A Hero Is A Guy Who Gives Out The Meat To Everyone Else. I Want To Eat The Damn Meat!'

That caused Roger to laugh out aloud.

"That's an interesting thought. But I can't say it's wrong. I will put in a word but the rest of it is up to you." He grinned at me all seriousness gone.

I nodded that was all I needed.

"That's a good resolve you have Raion chan, I can respect that." He said.

"Raion chan?" I wrinkled my nose, while I was pleased at the nickname, it seemed far too much like Shiki for my taste.

"It's not symbolic to Shiki! While Lions are good at fighting it is Lionesses' that are good at hunting, you know. They are faster and smarter. More cunning, the quintessential hunter. I thought it fit perfectly! You find that language more close to home don't you?" He sulked.

I grinned touched by his thoughtfulness, "You know an awful lot about them."

Seeing my pleased expression he rubbed his head sheepishly replying, "Ah she hammered it in my head. She loves to learn about all sorts of animals too, not just different cultures and people. Besides she is enamoured with strong females regardless of species, much like you."

Seeing his soft eyes I smiled pleased at the praise, this man was so whipped it was funny.

"I am besotted, there is no shame in admitting it! Besides she told me darker manes on lions are considered sexy so Shiki was a very unattractive fellow anyways." He puffed out proudly.

I burst into giggles, this man was hilarious.

"She also told me that darker hair colour is more prone to show up in the next generation. Now I know it's true. So Raion chan..."He wiggled his eyebrows.

I deadpanned, "Yes dark hair colours are a genetically dominant trait. And I told you already, no!"

"So cruel. But I have faith in my blood." He said dramatically.

As I turned to the others they were smiling fondly or rolling their eyes in exasperation. I don't know what expressions were exchanged during our conversation but all seemed to be settled. They weren't remotely bothered by me.

The inquisitiveness was still there though.

"The information?" I prompted.

"Right. Crocus what do you know about Lionfish?" Roger turned to the stocky man.

"Well I do know they are venomous not poisonous. Venom must be injected into the body through bites, spines, fangs and stingers while poison must be inhaled or ingested in order for the toxin to have any effect. Lionfish have needle-sharp spines that are capable of delivering a potent protein-based neuromuscular toxin. A neuromuscular toxin can have various effects... There is also a set specific number of venomous spines they have, along with fins but I doubt that will be implacable to you. You are already a mermaid, that's difference in itself; add to that half-human." Crocus replied stroking his chin.

I was listening in rapt attention, "But I am sure I am poisonous too. I mean a diluted version of my poison splashed along with water was capable of causing an allergic skin reaction." I pondered quizzically remembering the incident with Broye.

"Well I can't help you there, sorry. I am a doctor so I do know the basic toxins of dangerous breeds of fish." He shrugged.

"I do know a little tidbit though. Apparently though their origin is in a different sea, they migrate. They are known as invasive predators. Very protective of their own. Especially the one that I assume you are. Red Lionfish right? Though the colours are usually white, red and slight brown you are shades of crimson, sunset and gold." Crocus added.

Not belonging originally huh? Invasive... What complementary words I thought sarcastically.

"That's it?" Shanks looked more disappointed than I did.

"What do I look like? A walking talking fish encyclopedia? I am a doctor brat." Crocus snorted at the red haired teen.

"It's more than I knew before, so thank you!" I bowed feeling a little disappointed but still content.

"That's not it though. There is a reason your kind hasn't been seen since centuries." That was spoken by Roger who was strangely silent till now.

My eyes widened as he continued gravely, "The last time a Lionfish mer-person was seen, was apparently in the Void Century. They accompanied one of us. The storm was biggest then." He motioned towards himself.

I understood whispering, "The D. will bring a storm."

"Indeed. And you will be at the 'Eye of the Storm'." He replied solemnly.

The silence that fell was suffocating.

"Did you hear it?" I couldn't recognise my voice it sounded so small. The unasked question, 'Was it inscribed on a Poneglyph?'

He merely nodded in response.

"I don't know all of it though." He sighed.

"Well then time to return." He said standing up after a moment.

"Before that I need to tell you the route." I interrupted snapping out of my daze.

Looking at a serious Rayleigh, stern Gaban, "This is a route used by us siblings. So be discrete otherwise they will realise it. Candy - Biscuits - Cheese - Nuts - Jam - Cacao. That's the order of the islands."

"Seriously everything after food." Shanks said in disbelief.

"You won't be telling me the plan, I assume?" I enquired.

"Correct. You are in danger as it is. I have decided it to do my way." Roger replied.

"What do you mean your way?" Rayleigh questioned alarmed.

"You can look at all the nitty gritty details leave the last step to me." Roger waved his hand nonchalantly.

Gaban looked horrifyingly resigned, "Leave the distraction to you?"

Roger grinned, "I have a great plan."

"Your plans are crazy!" Crocus moaned in despair.

Shanks looked ready to laugh.

I felt an immense sense of déjà vu. Especially as I saw that crazy D grin.

"How can it be déjà vu if it hasn't happened yet? I did it first!" Roger pouted.

"I will be returning her then, it's too late." Roger without any warning grasped me and I could only mutter a hasty farewell before he hid me in his cloak and we were off.

* * *

"You could have let me say goodbye, you know." I scowled as he set me down in the 'Nursery'.

"Goodbye. You don't need to wait till I tuck myself in." I sniffed deciding on ignoring him.

"You know what Shanks said was right. You can call me daddy you know. I will even tuck you in." Roger grinned teasingly.

"Like hell you shitty old geezer." I snapped back instinctively. Then I wanted to facepalm, I sounded so much like Ace when he addressed Garp.

"Garp? That must have been some circumstance for me to have no choice to hand my son over to my rival." He sighed losing all cheer.

I bit my lip in contemplation, "You shouldn't get upset. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

He started lamenting, "What a sad end. Hated by my own flesh so much that he didn't want to acknowledge me as a father."

I was feeling extremely guilty, "Stop being sad."

He was still looking at me with morose eyes and I continued mumbling, "Fine I will say it once and only once since I doubt Ace would ever think about it in his worst nightmares..."

I stuttered, "You are a good P-papa."

He brightened immediately scooping me up in a hug, "Ah my daughter-in-law is so cute!"

"You manipulative old man. Seriously you are a shitty old geezer. And your resemblance to Garp is uncanny!" I shrieked as he twirled me.

"And I told you before I am not marrying anybody! Don't decide it for yourself, what is with you and your successor deciding selfishly on your own?" I am sure my voice hit a crescendo.

He paused mid swing much to my relief as I heaved deep breaths, he said, "While I am sad my son is not my successor I am glad it's the sworn brother he was willing to lay down his life for."

See, he made this deep comments which instantly defused my anger.

"And it's poetic justice, the next one being Garp's grandson. Besides I trust Shanks. He wouldn't give my precious hat to anyone undeserving." He mused tugging his moustache with one hand and holding me with other.

I gave up. Seriously both him and Luffy...

I think I understand the Strawhats pain.

"Say what does the title Pirate King mean? I want to know what I became known for." He spoke for once voice unreadable.

I looked at him contemplatively before replying, "For whom? I doubt you want to know about the rest of the rabble."

"You are right. What does my so called successor say about that?" He asked calmly.

"You have no interest in conquering anything right? The entire point of becoming a pirate was to do as you please. That's what you told Shiki, right?" I asked back.

"While you are making me more curious about how you know this, the past doesn't matter to me. But yes that's what I told him word for word. You recall it so perfectly?" He answered.

"Hardly. I didn't memorize it if that's what you are implying. It's just that your successor repeated it often if not in words in actions." I scoffed.

"Oh?" He looked amused.

"For him being The Pirate King meant the freest man in the world. It was in the very beginning he said, 'I Don't Wanna Conquer Anything. It's Just That The Person With The Most Freedom On The Sea Is The Pirate King'. It made a huge impact on me." I smiled gently.

"Ah..." He looked satisfied.

"He is the inheritor of your will isn't he?" I asked hesitant.

"Do you even know what it means little Raion chan?" He poked my nose.

"Do you?" I shot back before I could help it.

"I will soon." He promised.

"I know." I nodded solemnly.

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events:**

* * *

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

 _Age as in the current canonical age. Year_ _s ago means from current timeline._

**xOx**

**Pearl's Timeline:**

_29 years ago_ Pearl born on July 22nd. (Remember she is born halfway into the year)

One week later Big Mom's hunger pangs affect Totto Land. Pearl was saved by Katakuri and Brûlée and makes an impact on Brûlée.

Three months later Big Mom visits for the first time.

Four months and three days later on Katakuri's 19th birthday(November 25th) he visits and feeds Pearl cake. Katakuri starts softening.

Six months later her other siblings visit. Broye gets attacked by Pearl.

Same time, Katakuri helps her walk for first time. Katakuri warms up to her.

 _28 years_ ago

Six months later first birthday spent solely with Brûlée, Praline Prim.

Shift out of Whole Cake Nursery to Whole Cake Daycare.

Kanten, Kato, Montb born.

Meets Smoothie and other siblings

 _27 years_ ago

Big Mom's second rampage

Roger defeats Shiki in Edd War

Makes a huge impact on Katakuri.

Meets Cracker and Custard

Chiboust born

Turns two

_26 years ago_

Chiffon and Lola born(January)

Roger 'invades' Totto Land(Beginning of July)

Turns three years old(end of July)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Thank you once again for the amazing fan art and also for the another one! Please go check it out!
> 
> loveangel15 /art/ Daughters-Of-Gluttonous-Pirate-Empress-843298400
> 
> loveangel15/art/ Charlotte-Portgas-Pearl-843072580
> 
> loveangel15/art/The -Gospel-Truth- the-Charlotte-mermaid-Sisters-843862732
> 
> By chobits15 she goes by lovelyangel15 on dA.
> 
> On that note I am trying to sketch Pearl out myself. Which is an uphill battle since I actually can pencil shade adequately but I am pants at doing it without a reference so I am currently scouring Pinterest, Deviantart and Google for character bases and designs... I cannot believe there is so much mermaid art out there especially of Lionfish mermaids?!
> 
> xOx
> 
> How did you like it? There will not be a peanut gallery section because Ace is touchy about Roger. Rather, there is going to be an Ace Interlude after this mini arc. This chapter was funny wasn't it?  
> I am sorry it was written in a haste. I have gotten busier, more online classes apparent upcoming exams next month...
> 
> So my updates won't be as frequent. Instead of every three days, they are going to be updated once in every 5-7 days. Especially since I have other fanfictions to work on.
> 
> Besides I am working on two canon character SI/OC X Ace one shots. There are two stories. One will be posted sometime in June the other in July. I will surely let you guys know! On that note can you guys guess which characters? Keep in mind the character is Ace relevant, Luffy does not meet either of them.
> 
> Thank you so much for your constant support and lovely reviews!
> 
> On another note:
> 
> The next update : 10 June.
> 
> Take care, stay safe!
> 
> -Anya.


	9. C8: Roger Arc - The Will of D - Part 1  (The Luncheon aka The Kidnapping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index: Praline, Prim, Katakuri, Big Mom, Streusen, WCI 31.
> 
> Roger Pirates: Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Shanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.
> 
> Note: Conversing in thoughts -
> 
> 'Thinking...'

* * *

She stood in the storm and when the wind did not blow her away, she adjusted her sails. **Elizabeth Edwards.**

* * *

It was the day before our third birthday. I woke up in the morning with a different attitude. A grim set of nervousness which wouldn't quell no matter how hard I tried.

I was the earliest awake, pacing in the nursery. Roger hadn't come to whisk me away the night before. They were too busy planning. Or more like he was busy planning his own thing whilst the rest of his crew mates tried to work around it.

My mind was churning. I slipped back into the pond, swimming determinedly imagining and discarding various scenarios.

I didn't know how much time had passed but the sun rays were filtering in the pond. I was laying on the fluffy waterbed debating on getting out when Praline came hurling in.

A squeak of surprise escaped me as I turned to the side to escape, barely missing her.

She pouted as she saw me away from her clutches.

But her eyes felt like they were X-raying me.

She sighed stopping herself from reacting her usual theatrical way.

"What's wrong?" She asked patting the place next to her.

I warily sat down beside her as she threw an arm over me, smothering me with her hug.

I didn't say anything but for a moment I clung to her tighter before leaving her grasp.

She looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Seriously. Nobody's here, even if they are, they cannot hear us. Prim is busy keeping the younger older siblings away from us. Now talk." She demanded.

I raised an eyebrow though that did nothing to hide the rush of gratitude, "Younger older?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, Galette, Poirre, Melise, Dacquoise. Smoothie nee and the others are following Katakuri nii's orders but our younger older siblings think that you have had enough punishment."

I let out a fond laugh, "Is that so?"

She grinned before grimacing, "Though Snack is milking it for all its worth. And his troupe of siblings agree."

I was shocked, "Only them?"

She looked exasperatedly at me, "Get that into your thick skull that we are with you. You should have seen Kato fight with Kanten and Montb to defend your honour. Even if Smoothie and the others tried to stay neutral, I could see their displeasure. I think Cracker nii almost snapped before Custard nee controlled him."

"The others visited?" I questioned.

"They did. At night. Few of us were awake. That brings the question-" she pinned me with an intense gaze.

"Where have you been disappearing to every night? Our older siblings do check on you. The first night it was only Smoothie nee so I dissuaded her. Considering she cannot enter the pond because of her devil fruit. Same with Brûlée nee. She visited the second night, though you made her cry, hiding all the mirrors. Katakuri nii was even more displeased." She reprimanded.

I felt a chill run down my spine, "Katakuri? Who else visited? When?"

"I couldn't stop them. Katakuri, Brûlée, Cracker and Custard visited. Custard checked. She doesn't have a devil fruit after all." She spoke seriously.

I whispered, "When?"

"Yesterday." She sighed as I let out a breath of relief.

"I was there." I answered avoiding the other question.

"Well at least you didn't lie." She groaned flopping on her back and pulling me down with her.

I went without complaint. We laid down silently for awhile.

"Why? Why have you been doing this?" She asked softly.

Instead of directly answering her, I asked, "Did you ever think that something is wrong with our family? We aren't supposed to be afraid of our own Mother. Nor be a slave to her will."

She stilled, plopping herself on her elbow, "Be careful as to how you talk."

I looked at her unfazed, "I trust you wholeheartedly."

Her eyes seemed to shine brighter as she rubbed her face with her palms.

"Stop saying things like that. First you give me a heart attack and then make me feel all gooey inside." She moaned.

"You haven't answered my question." I repeated amused.

"Was it? I thought it was a statement." She replied mildly.

I looked at her in appreciation astonished by her slyness.

Before any of us could say more we saw another figure coming towards us.

I heaved a sigh of relief. It was only Prim.

"Oh you are early." Praline greeted.

Prim smacked the top of my head, "I don't know what is going on but Katakuri nii is out, he wants to talk to you."

I was pouting at her but that faded into surprise, "Me?"

Prim looked like she had a sarcastic response on the tip of her tongue but she took a deep breath and spoke, "Yes you. Now go. And whatever you do, don't act nervous we have mostly successfully covered for you."

To think my behaviour has driven even the mild mannered Prim to annoyance...

I looked at both of them and without a warning pulled both of them into a deep hug.

Placing my chin on their shoulders I murmured, "Thank you."

Praline 'Shashasha-ed' and tugged one of my 'Flares' gently. Prim dislodged me from between them, grasping my face in her hands and huffed fondly, "It's our duty being the older siblings of such a troublesome little sister. Now go."

I nodded and headed off to the surface.

* * *

As I peeked above water I was met with Katakuri's cold stare.

He didn't say anything as I wiped myself using the towel.

I felt sad thinking how he used to hand the towel over without a second thought. It was the little things...

I stood before him showing none of the moroseness I felt, "Katakuri nii sama you called?"

"Mama wants you to attend the luncheon with the Roger Pirates." He responded coolly.

I felt my eyes widen despite myself.

"I will lead you to her." He started walking with nary a glance behind.

I stumbled behind him trying to keep up.

There was no talk and the air was wrought with a cold tension but I couldn't help but notice his slow steps. It caused a warm burst in my heart, this man was still considerate.

Katakuri seemed so all knowing and I didn't know when I was brainwashed into him being the most wise older sibling mentality. But I recalled that he was still young, barely out of his teens. Even though this world was completely different and I had so less experience here, it doesn't change the fact that in my past life I was older than him.

It was his own way of showing of how worried he was. I could see he was trying to show me the error of my ways by ignoring me hoping I would learn. Well I thought wryly sorry for that younger older brother but I am going to be a handful.

And here I was cursing Luffy and Roger. How am I any different?

As we reached the decorated garden with a beautiful patio I looked around. There were numerous homies there. It felt like a Disney parody to be honest.

I haven't had that much contact with homies yet and for that I was grateful but sooner or later I would.

I tried to ignore the singing. It disturbed me to no end that these were parts of people's souls once.

Katakuri led me to a big dining table. It was beautifully decorated and a work of art, with carefully carved borders and designs.

I hesitantly sat down on an ornamental chair beside a humongous throne like one. Katakuri sat down on the right side of the same chair.

A portrait rested on the table right across the throne.

I looked at it with suspicion. That old woman...

Katakuri spoke, "That's Mother Carmel, she is very precious to Mama. Do not speak anything remotely similar to ill about her."

So he just opened his mouth to warn me. But that wasn't necessary.

I remembered her quite distinctively. The same double agent that fooled the giants and ruthless child trafficker who sold children like lambs for slaughter.

I wanted to laugh at the irony. 'Sheep's House', 'Holy Mother' now ain't that cute.

I felt the corner of my lips curl in a sardonic smirk.

I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice three arrivals.

* * *

"Now isn't that little Raion chan!" A strong voice greeted cheerfully.

I snapped my head up in surprise.

Objectively I should have remembered that the luncheon was a meet between Roger and Big Mom but that thought completely slipped my mind.

Roger was the one who greeted my cheerfully. He was followed by Rayleigh and Shanks.

Rayleigh looked cautiously at ease and Shanks had a grin on his face.

"Have you met before? To address my sister so familiarly?" Katakuri asked sternly.

I felt my heart skip a beat but Roger answered nonplussed, "Of course we all met her the same day when we first met you. It was cute to see her come out of the mirror."

Katakuri was suspicious still and my heart hammered as he questioned again, "Then the familiar nickname?"

Roger didn't seem to be bothered at all as he replied looking at me with a mischievous grin, "Well she is a little spitfire, isn't she? And a Lionfish mermaid! Raion fits her perfectly! Also she is to become my daughter, what's wrong with a nickname?"

This man. I take it back, he is worst than Luffy. At least Luffy was an oblivious lovable idiot. He is an obvious oblivious lovable moron. Luffy could be excused he actually didn't know the consequences, Roger knew very well what he was speaking of.

I wanted to pull my hair and scream again, I wasn't marrying anybody because that's what he meant by daughter no doubt. On top of that he was acting so freaking smug!

Katakuri abated but looked at us carefully.

I greeted politely, "Hello Roger san."

"Now now, call me Papa. We are to be family after all!" He grinned boisterously.

I wanted to throttle him. I looked back to Rayleigh seeing him watch us with a wry grin as Shanks hid his face by the iconic Straw Hat though it did nothing to hide his toothy smile.

Roger was milking this situation for all its worth.

I looked back at Katakuri as he merely nodded his head coldly as if saying you better be on your best behaviour.

I breathed out, "But you haven't been married to Mama yet."

I could all but feel Katakuri's stern glare.

Roger laughed waving his hand, "Semantics."

"Of course, Papa." I said through gritted teeth.

Rayleigh had pursed his lips in a futile attempt to hide his burgeoning smile while I could see Shanks shoulders trembling with mirth.

Traitors I all but mentally hissed at them.

'Ace I completely understand your dislike for your father' I thought mutinously and Roger barked out a laugh at that.

He spoke still grinning, "Now Katakuri won't you fetch your mother? You can leave me with this little lady. I am sure she will be the perfect host."

Katakuri stood up stiffly.

He came close to me, placing a hand on my back, putting a gentle pressure as if to both warn me to behave and be careful at the same time and replied, "Mama will be arriving soon but I will look for her if that's your wish. And my sister would of course be hospitable but I doubt there would be any need considering the amount of Mama's homies that are present here."

At that the homies started chattering about tea and snacks and sweets. It grated on my nerves and I saw that Shanks had removed his hat and was watching them quizzically.

Rayleigh looked unbothered whilst Roger's grin had widened at Katakuri's unsubtle warning.

* * *

Katakuri left me alone as Roger, Rayleigh and Shanks sat across us. Shanks was sitting right across me whereas Rayleigh mirrored Katakuri's seat.

The symbolism wasn't lost on me. I wasn't about to talk though, I had no idea of the extent to which the homies reported to Big Mom.

I looked at Roger as he helped himself to the food. Rayleigh was inspecting the homies like a scientist who was speculating how to dissect a particular bug while Shanks was playing with the tea kettle.

I put a pastry on my plate but it started freaking talking!

Yeah no. My stomach churned. I cannot eat.

I glanced up to see Roger smirking at my reaction.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow as if miming that I should have been accustomed to it by now.

I glared back thinking that 'a lifetime in another world; which was normal thank you very much; doesn't help you to acclimatize into a batshit crazy world'.

He looked surprise and the pastry missed his mouth leaving icing on the corner of his lips.

'Come to think about it; and I am being literal here; I never thought about the explanation of the reason of my voice being older. And I didn't mean to think that', I cursed silently.

'How is he different than a mind reader? Well apparently he only hears what my voice blares out to all sundry', I mused intently in my brain and he nodded slightly as if in agreement still looking at me speculatively.

'At least he doesn't sparkle, but it isn't as if that specific shitty character has the monopoly in the mind reading department', I thought hysterically.

His eyebrows shot up in bewilderment as he looked at me as if I was the one not making sense.

'Ignore me' I thought desperately 'just references that I wished I wouldn't remember'.

'So is it like keywords? Intent?' I thought each word with utmost focus emoting the same in my body language and thinking over it again and again.

He twirled his moustache in affirmation. Then he turned his head to the photo of Mother Carmel.

He mimicked curling his moustache into a horn similar to a ... Ram's? I tilted my head. What was he trying to say?

'Oh... Well shit Sheep's House?' I felt a chill trickle down my spine.

'Sneaky pirates, since when were you in the area?' I all but mentally shouted.

He huffed a laugh looking ridiculous with his moustache still curled like the big horned Sheep's horns.

It made my mouth twitch in an involuntary smile.

'Fine... Fine. Yeah it was all true.' I bobbed my head in a yes.

His face turned grave thinking about it.

'Do you have giant friends?' I emoted curiously.

He cocked his head clearly not understanding.

'It's actually hard to converse with him this way. My entire body language and my mind must run in a synchronized manner. It's apparently my souls voice. I should be clearly thinking. None of the constant stream of different thoughts excuse. No wonder the people in this world carry so much weight behind their words. Each word has a powerful will behind it, spoken with true meaning. What about dishonest people? Isn't there a dissonance hearing their voice? Well probably not, the soul never lies. Is that why Luffy's gut instinct in trusting the right sort from the wrong was so accurate? I wonder if that's why they shout the attack names too? Hmm food for thought... Wait a minute do they even shout those names? Or is it merely a lifetime of fictional influence talking?' I pondered recalling the little tidbits he shared regarding listening to The Voice of All Things.

It took me a while to get back into focus, curse my scatter-brainedness. But as I looked at Roger he looked supremely amused probably catching onto a little of my fluttering thought process.

I imagined 'a huge man, hilariously he had a bushy beard and moustache combo. A lifetime and he was still the first giant I thought of'. Back to my original question.

He sighed in agreement still looking amused by me.

'Glad to see you enjoying my reactions'. I folded my arms to look incredibly unimpressed.

His eyes shone with mirth but suddenly turned sharper and he made sure to look straight behind me, for my benefit.

I narrowed my eyes and turned back; I couldn't see anybody but when I looked at Roger again he still had jolly mask but there was an undercurrent of seriousness behind it.

Rayleigh and Shanks who were apparently watching our weird mental communication along with messing with the homies were looking across me too.

Shanks peered into my eyes and just moved his head into the same direction miming, 'watch' whilst Rayleigh offered me a grim smile.

It was a minute later I heard footsteps and another minute later when a shadow appeared far behind me.

I could see the silhouette of Big Mom. It was hard to get mistaken regarding her.

I set my jaw but whirled around to look at Roger in astonishment thinking fiercely, 'That was Haki. His observation Haki was so developed he could literally know the future minutes before? Katakuri in future could manage mere seconds.' I half thought, half asked.

He grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows as if to say 'You are asking me about knowing the future?'

I couldn't help it; I rolled my eyes and determinedly got up as Big Mom was clearly visible along with a smaller figure beside her, who I am sure was none other than Katakuri.

I wonder what Roger thought of me turning my back to them. Whilst in polite society it would have been considered rude, in this world of piracy it was an obvious show of trust or careless regard if you know that you are leagues stronger than your opponent. As it was definitely not the later I mused if they were surprised that I considered my own biological mother here, a threat rather than the pirates I just met, who I knew for sure were going to betray the alliance.

My thoughts are running in circles. I shook my head to banish my thoughts and masking my face into a childlike glee.

My face despite looking cold screamed an unbidden eagerness to see Big Mom. I know that; I had practiced a lot of facial expressions in front of the mirror in both this world and the previous one. I am sure it had Brûlée in stitches, me making faces at the mirror.

'I was always good in drama class, add to that learning about body language and social psychology had my acting even fooling myself sometimes'. I couldn't control my morbid thoughts despite knowing they were being heard to some extent.

* * *

"Mama-mama you are early Roger! I see you have met my little Pearl again." She greeted with her signature weird laugh taking her seat.

Katakuri sat a moment after her, scanning me from head to toe to make sure I was alright.

I carefully nodded my head at him and there was no mistaking the minuscule glimpse of relief in his eyes.

'Oh this brother of mine, had a big heart. It made me endlessly sad that his kindness and honour was suppressed being the son of who he was. But at the same time I was proud because I recalled the firm moral character he stayed true to, in the future.' I thought endeared.

Roger answered back jovially, "Oh I think I arrived on time. She is a delight!”

Rayleigh's glasses glinted and Shanks tilted the straw hat to cover his eyes, subtly incensed at the casual disrespect to their Captain.

"Pearl why are you silent? Help yourself to the food. Streusen will be bringing a new recipe of croquembouche I am eagerly awaiting." She laughed at me stroking my head like a favoured pet.

"Of course Mama!" I smiled adoringly at her avoiding my queasiness and eating the talking pastry.

As soon as I had finished it I felt myself being picked up. Making sure to keep that adoring smile on my face and the rest of my face bland I turned towards her in her palm.

"How did you like it?" She looked at me eagerly.

I clasped my hands but kept my voice even, "It was delicious." Wrong. I wanted to hurl, a pastry animated by someone else's life force. Despite the taste all I felt was disgust.

It was an interesting facade I put forth. Cold unapproachable to others at the same time completely enamoured with my mother. It was a fine line I was toeing with.

She laughed her weird laugh again moving her palm forward so that I was in the centre of the table.

Roger looked at me, his expression unreadable. Shanks was serious and Rayleigh grim as Big Mom spoke, "Isn't she exotic? Look at her funny little spines, they secrete this harmless substance." She poked my now stiffened spines that were steadily leaking venom showing to all those aware how I really felt.

I felt completely humiliated. Like a butterfly trapped in glass on display being prodded by a humongous toddler.

I stared at them blandly looking the picture perfect hybrid of a doll and kid; my face closed off.

She messed with my 'Flares'. It hurt, my eyes turned teary but my face was still set in that firm ask.

She did it again and I stayed pliant in her hold despite how sensitive that part of my new body was. "Come on. Greet them!" She prompted.

I placed my palms on the surface of her palm, supporting myself and standing on a wobbly tail.

"Hello. Papa, Rayleigh Oji san, Shanks nii san." I spoke, my words mild but their meaning no less defiant.

Big Mom turned myself to her, placing me on eye level with her humongous eye, "Papa?"

I made my eyes wide and innocent, "He is going to be my stepfather isn't he? That's what he asked to address him as. Did I say anything wrong, Mama?"

She giggled, "No, no it's fine! After all we are going to be close allies, no, family!"

Roger grinned at me specifically, "Indeed."

I almost deadpanned at him managing to control myself the last minute.

Shanks was smiling at me and Rayleigh appraised me but it was Roger who stared at me with an intensity that I lost my breath.

The display had certainly modified (or was it amplified) some of their opinions. I couldn't be bothered to regret it despite Katakuri's gaze boring a hole in me.

The tense atmosphere dissipated as Streusen came in along with a team of chefs holding a large platter of croquembouche.

They looked and smelled heavenly. At least until they started speaking.

But it made it all the more appealing to Big Mom who was salivating.

I grimaced in disgust thankful that I was already seated and out of her palms. Don't get me wrong, I was no noble lady or any picture of propriety but her behaviour was way too uncouth.

The manic glint in her eyes, the drool coating her chin.

I was alarmed, my disgust placed at the back of my mind.

I glanced at Katakuri and saw the equally alert look in his eyes.

"Mama when was the last you had croquembouche? I am sure you were going to eat the dish a week ago." I inquired scraping my brains for the gossip I overheard by the chefs.

"Two weeks ago. I wanted to have it a week ago but we were negotiating. I am so hungry." She moaned.

"Mama, when was the last you ate?" Katakuri asked hesitantly.

She spoke as if in a trance, "A day ago."

Katakuri's eyes widened, "Why?"

"It was a deal. Rayleigh said Roger was struck on some tradition where both the soon to be husband and wife break fast, after not eating anything for a day, before the engagement. It was originally for two days and the fast breaking the day of the engagement but Roger is a considerate man, he said he would rather I be completely content on the day we tied to each other." She replied in that same airy tone.

'That doesn't explain why you didn't eat it in the midst of negotiating', I thought hysterically.

"Indeed and a choice of greatly craved food item is to be refrained from being eaten a week before the upcoming nuptials, so that the couple can partake in that delicacy together on the day they break fast." Rayleigh spoke pushing up his glinting glasses and suddenly three chefs toppled over.

Now that wouldn't have caused such alarm normally but they were strategically standing on the three places which were the pillars holding the platter of that greatly craved desert.

Streusen paled a stark white and Katakuri leapt off his feet but it was too late, the entire platter was upended in dirt.

I stood up and suddenly I felt the presence of a warm hand on my shoulder.

Glancing back I saw Roger standing behind me in support.

Big Mom let out a loud scream of rage, " **Croquembouche**!"

'Well this time there won't be a blue whale-shark fishman coming to our aid. No Knight in shining armour, oh that wasn't it. No 'Knight of the Sea'.' I thought overwrought.

Katakuri started barking orders, "Streusen make another platter! I will handle Mama." He stood warily behind the rampaging Big Mom who had started destroying the patio rushing behind the running chefs who were leading her to the city unintentionally in their fright.

He glanced back at the Roger pirates standing behind me and formally spoke, "I apologise for the disturbance. I cannot ask you for aid, it's unbecoming especially even before we are formally family. I only ask that you look after my sister considering you seem to hold a semblance of fondness for her. She will also lead you away from here. Everything would turn into normal in a few hours."

Streusen screeched, "It will take me more than few hours to make it!"

"Then you better hurry." Katakuri spoke grimly and followed Big Mom.

Streusen rushed away grabbing the remaining chefs who were clearly part of the WCI 31.

It was just me and the Roger Pirates standing in the patio.

I turned back and glanced at them disbelievingly and my utter being screamed 'Bullshit.'

"Now, now it isn't becoming for a young lady to speak that way." Roger mockingly admonished me.

Shanks grinned ear to ear and Rayleigh smirked, "Phase two successfully completed."

I gaped at him, "Let me guess, Phase one was making her believe that harebrained scheme?"

"Indeed!" Rayleigh laughed much to my surprise.

Roger pulled me into his arms, "Now direct me Raion chan."

"Where?" I asked warily knowing that he wasn't asking me to direct him out of the city.

He looked at me and smirked much to my unease, "To the Road Poneglyph of course."

"And I would do that, why?" I asked merely for pretense.

"Because it's a kidnapping." He grinned twirling his moustache.

"What Roger/Captain!?" exclaimed both Rayleigh and Shanks.

There must be something wrong with me because I was highly amused and raised an eyebrow in response, "Tell me even if I do know what it is, why do you assume I will know where it is placed?"

"Ah never mind, we have already scouted it. Just be a good hostage for us then!" He laughed boisterously.

"I knew I shouldn't have left the distraction to you!" Rayleigh cursed flipping his mood.

I stared on completely dumbfounded but that did nothing to curb the hilarity that welled within me.

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events:**

* * *

You can ignore this. If you already know all about the characters or the events and timeline mentioned.

I have made this mostly by studying One Piece wiki along with re reading One Piece manga and watching anime. Also the library of Ohara. Though I found a few mistakes.

 _Age as in the current canonical age. Year_ _s ago means from current timeline._

**xOx**

**Pearl's Timeline:**

_29 years ago_ Pearl born on July 22nd. (Remember she is born halfway into the year)

One week later Big Mom's hunger pangs affect Totto Land. Pearl was saved by Katakuri and Brûlée and makes an impact on Brûlée.

Three months later Big Mom visits for the first time.

Four months and three days later on Katakuri's 19th birthday(November 25th) he visits and feeds Pearl cake. Katakuri starts softening.

Six months later her other siblings visit. Broye gets attacked by Pearl.

Same time, Katakuri helps her walk for first time. Katakuri warms up to her.

 _28 years_ ago

Six months later first birthday spent solely with Brûlée, Praline Prim.

Shift out of Whole Cake Nursery to Whole Cake Daycare.

Kanten, Kato, Montb born.

Meets Smoothie and other siblings

 _27 years_ ago

Big Mom's second rampage

Roger defeats Shiki in Edd War

Makes a huge impact on Katakuri.

Meets Cracker and Custard

Chiboust born

Turns two

_26 years ago_

Chiffon and Lola born(January)

Roger 'invades' Totto Land(Beginning of July)

Turns three years old(end of July)

* * *

**The constant note:**

Thank you once again for the amazing fan art and also for the another one! Please go check it out!

loveangel15 /art/ Daughters-Of-Gluttonous-Pirate-Empress-843298400

loveangel15/art/ Charlotte-Portgas-Pearl-843072580

loveangel15/art/The -Gospel-Truth- the-Charlotte-mermaid-Sisters-843862732

By _chobits15_ she goes by **l _ovelyangel15_** on dA.

On that note I am trying to sketch Pearl out myself. Which is an uphill battle since I actually can pencil shade adequately but I am pants at doing it without a reference so I am currently scouring Pinterest, Deviantart and Google for character bases and designs... I cannot believe there is so much mermaid art out there especially of Lionfish mermaids?!

**xOx**

How did you like it? There will not be a peanut gallery section because Ace is touchy about Roger. Rather, there is going to be an Ace Interlude after this mini arc. This chapter was funny wasn't it?  
I am sorry it was written in a haste. I have gotten busier, more online classes apparent upcoming exams next month...

So my updates won't be as frequent. Instead of every three days, they are going to be updated once in every 5-7 days. Especially since I have other fanfictions to work on.

Besides I am working on two canon character SI/OC X Ace one shots. There are two stories. One will be posted sometime in June the other in July. I will surely let you guys know! On that note can you guys guess which characters? Keep in mind the character is Ace relevant, Luffy does not meet either of them.

Thank you so much for your constant support and lovely reviews!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I updated it after 6 days as averse to the originally planned 4.  
> I am sorry I am late. This chapter had me completely stuck. Additionally I had to divide it into parts again. I hope this does not extend into a Part 3.
> 
> The power of Roger Pirates is astonishing. It was originally supposed to be one chapter, then three and now I have lost count. Even the last chapter of this arc has been divided into two parts I really pray I don't have to elongate it further.
> 
> On another note: The updates would be slower, I have got so many assignments/practicals add the exams to that. Chillaxing the lockdown is going to tax me heavily...
> 
> The next update : Wait around 5-7 days please. I will try to do it earlier but that's the time range for the upcoming chapters.
> 
> Take care, stay safe!
> 
> -Anya.


	10. C 9: Roger Arc - The Will of D - Part 2 (Finale)  The Chase, The Escape and The Farewell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index:
> 
> Big Mom Pirates: Katakuri, Oven, Daifuku, Perospero, Amande, Custard, Cracker, Mont'd-Or', Opera Quintuplets, Brûlée, Big Mom, Kingbaum, Randolph and his Crane.
> 
> Roger Pirates: Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh, Shanks, Scooper Gaban, Crocus, Sunbell, Nozdon, Taro, Millet Pine, Ganryu,( Doringo, Petermoo, Max Marks, Mr. Momora, CB Gallant, Moon Isaac Jr., Donquino, Rangram) mentioned.
> 
> Note: All characters mentioned are explained by Oda, their characteristics, weapons everything is CANON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

_Inherited Will, the Destiny of the Age and the Dreams of its People. These are things that will not be stopped. As long as people continue to pursue freedom these things will never cease to be. -_ **Gol** **D. Roger.**

* * *

Rayleigh was massaging his temples as if warding off a great migraine.

He groaned, "Look Roger I know better than anyone that once you decide a shenanigan nobody can dissuade you from acting on it. Just be careful!"

He looked worried. I felt sorry for him. These D's... I almost shook my head in sympathy.

But looking closely he was scanning Roger up and down searching for any sign of unease in body language.

Why?

It struck me like a lightning bolt. Roger was sick. I knew his oncoming death and was avoiding thinking about it as much as possible but for awhile I forgot that he surrendered because he was ill, instead of being executed.

I didn't want to think about it. Roger didn't seem sick no matter how you look at him. He was full of energy and drive, his presence encompassing everywhere and everyone.

I clenched my hand on his coat causing him to look down at me.

He looked a little surprised no doubt listening to my Voice but grinned gently, patting my head.

I almost hid my face in his coat but I firmed myself and stared back at him.

His eyes were soft but the indomitable will that shone through was unmistakable.

Shanks interrupted the tense atmosphere, "So Captain we will be going to the treasury, can we loot it?"

He sounded forcibly playful.

Roger broke my stare and raised an eyebrow but ultimately laughed, "Do as you will. Have fun."

Rayleigh facepalmed, "No! Roger! Remember the rest of the plan. You will be going in that library to read the Poneglyph and if you are obstructed you said you had a diversion which turned out to be a hostage in the form of Raion here. When you think they are onto you, we will lead the next stage of our plan. Shanks and I will be causing a diversion by appearing to steal from the treasury; Gaban and Crocus are already intermediating between the rest of the crew and us along with clearing the escape route and you and now apparently little Raion would be going in the library where the Poneglyph is."

I looked interestedly as Rayleigh summarized their entire plan.

"You guys come up with amazing plans. Crazy but somehow they turn plausible especially with Roger here. Knocking the three chefs of WCI 31 pin-pointedly was an amazing work." I admitted recalling the even that caused Big Mom to go crazy.

Rayleigh smirked, "Why thank you. And the entire crew throws their lot in the plans, though I would have to say that most of the planning is done by me and Gaban and then Roger throws a wrench in them."

Roger laughed unashamed, "Well they are my crew so of course they are amazing. Additionally Rayleigh is my partner. I would expect no less from him."

Shanks grinned, "Rayleigh san's accuracy in using the Conquerors Haki is the best. Though Captain's might be more powerful it's Rayleigh san who can use it intricately. I wish I had it."

He pouted at the end and I smirked remembering that this was the teen who would match wills with who was termed The Strongest Man in the World.

The confrontation of Whitebeard and Shanks when he went to warn him about stopping Ace played vividly in my mind.

I impulsively said, "Who says you don't?"

I grinned impishly at his wide-eyed look.

Roger looked proud at the mental image I revealed.

"We don't have time but if we did I would love to question you on your impossible knowledge. But Roger trusts you and he is very good at judging someone's character. He trusts you enough to talk about his lover and unborn progeny which even we didn't know about." Rayleigh looked me in the eyes seriously.

"You are giving me undue credit here, partner. It's her who has been telling me tales of my son. He isn't conceived yet." Roger laughed.

Rayleigh's jaw dropped open and Shanks looked in a perpetual stage of disbelief.

"Besides she is going to be my daughter in law." Roger grinned smugly.

"Not this again. I told you I am not marrying anyone." I groaned wanting to bash my head somewhere.

Rayleigh was looking at me speculatively and then his entire countenance turned pitying, "Ah... Welcome to the crew officially I guess. The Captain's family is a part of our nakama. Roger is very stubborn and specific regarding these things. You will see, it will somehow turn out to be true."

It was my turn to gape in astonishment, "Do you realise what you are saying? The probability that I meet Ace is so low it isn't funny. Leaving the age gap alone, our futures are not aligned at all at any specific point. Stop that. I don't like that look on your face. And I know Roger has made the improbable probable but even he cannot predict anything so far into the future, considering he is no seer."

I glared as his face turned more sympathetic but at the same time amused. The unsaid especially when he wouldn't be there to impact the future caused Roger to once again pat my head.

"The name is Ace huh? Don't worry you will see little Raion, we don't bet against the Captain because of a reason. Even against horrible odds." Shanks grinned as he placed the infamous Straw Hat on my head in silent comfort.

I grasped it wonderingly the conversation forgotten. The texture was firm and smooth not the coarseness I expected. It's presence felt strangely heavy. But comforting. I pondered further was I overthinking? It stayed on my head as I was lost in my mind aware to an extent of the information being spoken in hushed words by Rayleigh to Roger.

"Now will you crown me my lady? Unless you want to keep it till we depart?" Shanks grinned mischievously.

I tenderly removed it and placed it back on his mop of red hair shaking my head negatively. I couldn't be caught wearing this; besides I don't want to risk damaging this precious treasure. As he started to stand up, I grasped his cheeks looking at him seriously, "This is the crown. Give it to the only person you are sure carries the Will of the King."

He looked surprised and confused but nodded anyways noting my words carefully.

Roger laughed, "You knew he was going to do it right. I told you before I trust Shanks."

Shanks flushed, flattered.

"Mmhmm I had to say that, especially since he let me wear it even if it was for a moment." I shrugged.

Rayleigh looked at me keenly speaking wryly, "Well why did you think Shanks let you wear it? I told you right, you are a comrade now."

I was about to refute it but to be honest I felt closer to them than a lot of my siblings. Don't get me wrong my siblings are my family but these were my friends; Nakama a new concept. It was true, the bonds in this world were something special. They knew me in ways, I couldn't afford to trust my siblings with.

Touched, I nodded shyly much to their pleasure.

After another moment of exchanged looks and silent conversations, we were ready to part ways. I saw Rayleigh glance once more at Roger before he sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry Rayleigh I will definitely alert you if he feels remotely unwell, regardless of consequences." I promised solemnly.

"I will hold on to your words then." Rayleigh answered back looking less tense.

I smiled at both of them thinking ironically, "May the odds be ever in your favour."

A partial reference to myself to both ease my mind and get more serious.

We had reached the entrance to the patio where the ' The Courtyard' led back inside to the 'Whole Cake Chateau'.

After silently climbing a long winding staircase we reached the fourth floor.

I stared at them and sent a thumbs up and Shanks grinned and motioned back. Rayleigh smiled.

Roger nodded for once looking pretty serious.

They nodded back and we parted ways, Roger climbing further up.

* * *

Whole Cake Chateau was a very big building, essentially a mini-island in itself. Or more likely I would compare it to The Buckingham Palace from the before.

Until now, we were on the third floor of Whole Cake chateau where 'The Courtyard' was present. This is the place where Big Mom has her small luncheons. The big events took place at the Rooftop in the 'Party Hall'.

Turns out Rayleigh and Gaban had mapped out the Whole Cake Chateau pretty thoroughly. With added tidbits from an adventuring Roger and my inside info.

They figured out that the Poneglyph was kept in the 'Whole Cake Chateau Library' on the fifth floor whereas the 'Treasure room' was on the fourth floor. They would only enter the treasury the same time Roger would be discovered so as to pull half of the amount of wannabe subduers with them. How? Apparently Roger would blow out his Haki as a signal. They will meet up near 'The Seducing Woods'.

I am sure I wasn't mis-remembering when I recall that the Poneglyph was situated in the treasury when Luffy invaded. So what happened? Ah right, Roger did.

Rayleigh and Shanks were approaching the fourth floor with a ready excuse to visit 'The Alcohol Storehouse' if they somehow got caught before getting into the treasury. I had laughed at them and said if they got caught to tell that they were trying to sneak into the 'Women's Bathroom' situated on the same floor. Watching Rayleigh sputter mumbling about my age and Shanks turn bright red was hilarious. Roger as always, laughed. Seriously I think now, these Ds, they acted deliberately stupid so that they can laugh at others reactions, both Roger and Luffy.

For now, all of the Roger Pirates were pretending to be merely meandering around.

Gaban had alerted the crew anchored on Cacao Island. As a result the Oro Jackson was currently heading towards 'The Seducing Woods'.

Some members had already infiltrated the islands that consisted of the secrete Route. As Roger and the others were analyzing Whole Cake Island they were doing the same the past week.

A few members had already departed from the Ship and were nearly on Whole Cake Island passing via the secrete route taking note of each port and recollecting the others who were spying.

Crocus was monitoring the islands and all the crew members.

I was contently seated in Rogers arms as I was led into the 'Whole Cake Chateau Library'.

I didn't regret any of it; sharing the little tidbits I knew. It felt like I was a part of a grand heist. I felt pretty excited much to Roger's amusement.

We were both silent as upon entry there were mirrors in quite a few locations. The aiding factor was that Brûlée at the current stage of her usage of Devil Fruit Powers was not able to reach out to ships. Her reach was only centered along the main Islands of Totto Land. Lucky for Roger.

Though it is scary imagining the power development, her level of reach and control when it's Luffy invading in the future. I pity him. More like I pity myself because if the soon to be Pirate King was able to wrangle me in his plans, what is to say, Luffy wouldn't?

Roger nudged me and I stopped lamenting as we approached the library.

The double doors screeched and I stiffened roving my eyes around. Thankfully no one else had noticed and the library was empty.

The Library was huge. Books of all sizes, various colours were classified and kept in towering shelves. Just like the other rooms in Whole Cake Chateau it was in a spiral, circular format.

Roger approached cautiously but he didn't wander. He circled around a few humongous books not even stopping when cries of help were heard. It was like he knew the exact way to go.

I shuddered. That's right, I recalled numbly that this was where Big Mom collected and stored special creatures she found interesting. They are stuck in a state similar to the permanent limbo, not aging thanks to Mont-d'Or's devil fruit's ability.

A few more turns and I gazed star struck at the red Road Poneglyph. It was a huge metallic structure, the red tint shining in the lights of library. It somehow had a heavy presence.

Roger grasped me gently and set me down. He took off his huge scarlet coat, pulling a big sheet of parchment paper.

He dropped the coat over me so that I was almost covered. Nobody could see me, even if anybody approached.

He was concentrating intently.

He overlapped the paper, spreading it all over the Poneglyph little by little, transcribing it all the while listening intently with his head cocked.

He stiffened just as he was removing the script but by then it was too late.

"What are you doing?" A voice I recognized as Mont-d'Or's asked suspiciously.

"Where is Pearl?" Brûlée's voice asked sharply.

My heart pounded.

I couldn't give any explanation if I was found awake and silent as Roger stole a copy of the Poneglyph.

Wracking my brain I did what first struck me; I closed my eyes in an attempt to seem asleep.

A heavy presence accumulated in the air causing them both to gasp. I felt strangely secure, the pressure in the air just tousling my hair and causing the coat to get lifted leaving a part of my head visible. I made sure to keep by body lax and relaxed my facial muscles.

"What did you do to her?" She cried distressed.

"Conquerors Haki. Why you! Are you betraying us?" Mont-d'Or panted.

"I am impressed, you two kids are still conscious after facing the brunt of my Haki. Trembling but awake. I never planned to ally with Big Mom in the first place. As for her? I kidnapped her of course. She is young after all, how could she withstand my will?" Roger scoffed ominously.

"No please leave her be." Brûlée begged in a tremulous voice and I felt guilt flood my heart.

"She is the hostage. You will let me go without alerting anybody and I might return her to you in one piece." He replied menacingly. The coat was lifted and I was grabbed in a firm hold.

"You won't get away with this!" Mont-d'Or swore.

"Alright." Brûlée breathed.

"What?" I heard Mont-d'Or shout.

"Just don't hurt her." Brûlée said in an eerily calm tone.

I was once again tucked inside his coat just like in his the nightly visits and we were off.

* * *

He walked calmly away and as soon as we were in the corridors, he started running.

I could hear barely audible sounds from above as I blinked in the darkness that surrounded me. That means Rayleigh and Shanks got the signal and they were causing havoc considering most of the floors are sound proofed.

Roger sped up and soon I felt gusts of air fill the cloak. I saw from the corner of the eye the script moving and without a thought I clutched it.

Had he jumped through a window? Probably. I will never know, he never allowed me to see his escapades preferring to have me hidden, I thought mulishly.

I slipped and almost fell out. I swore inwardly, at least the copy was safe.

I saw that I was in 'The Courtyard' again as I glanced around. Leaping from floor to floor then?

"Stay hidden and don't come out till I give you the clear, regardless of whatever you hear." Roger commanded.

I obeyed.

From then on, it was like we were in the set of road rush, well without any vehicles. I could feel Roger flaring his Conquerors from time to time as he sped through.

Strangely enough, nobody followed us.

I don't know after how long of running Roger slowed down and few pairs of heavy footsteps approached us. I tensed worrying whether it was one of my elder siblings but the chorused shout of "Captain!" relieved me.

"Oh! Gaban, Crocus I see everything went well on your side. Nozdon, Sunbell good to see you. You can come out now, Raoin chan." Roger greeted cheerfully.

I peeked out to see a wide eyed Gaban and three dropped jaws of Crocus and who I assumed were Nozdon and Sunbell.

Both of them were big. The biggest one was bald with flat nose, square jaw, thick neck, tall, muscular and stocky. He had a weird strip of tattoo or was it some sort of birth mark that started from his nose and reached up and crossed his bald head from the middle.

What perked my interest was the other one. He was similarly tall and stout but still smaller, with large lips, tattoos on his arms and forehead wearing a Hawaiian shirt. What stole my attention was the fin on the top of his head and his webbed hands.

"Ah Nozdon, Sunbell meet Raion chan. Ha wait, her name is Pearl. She has been a great help. Treat her like nakama. Raion chan the yellow fishman that has your attention is Sunbell and the big man with angry face is Nozdon." Roger introduced us grinning.

Now Sunbell watched me keenly, "Oh a mermaid. You are extremely cute!" He smiled gently reaching forward to gently pat my head with a big finger.

I smiled back curious to see a member of my species so I started firing queries, "Is that a trident? Do most of the fishmen use that as a weapon? Is it true you are very strong? You seem so!" I chirped happily.

He replied bashfully, "Ah what are you talking about! I am just an average fishman. Most of us are 10 times stronger out of water and trident is a personal choice but it is true that a majority of of us Merfolk and Fishmen use it as a primary weapon."

It was cute to see the serious big yellow fishman blush a greenish blue in colour. I was fascinated and at the same time found it hilarious that he was so flustered.

"Also he cannot take compliments well." Roger added with a boisterous laugh.

"Captain." Sunbell snapped back.

It seemed like the others had finally found their voices.

"That's not the point! Is she who I think she is? Captain don't tell me that is one of Big Mom's kids." Nozdon scowled.

"She is!" Roger replied happily.

I swore that there were fumes coming out of his ears.

"That's not the question. Roger why is Raion here?" Gaban asked sternly.

"Ah I might have kidnapped her and pretended to take her the hostage as the distraction." Roger replied sheepishly and Gaban's jaw finally dropped.

Crocus sighed facepalming, "When Rayleigh said to brace ourselves we never thought he would mean that."

"Oh you met Rayleigh and Shanks?" Roger enquired.

Gaban shook off his astonishment and replied resignedly, "Yes. They caused a successful ruckus. A lot of those 'Chess soldiers' were chasing them led by two huge young men one with weird fire like hair and temperature raising powers; the other with a very weird devil fruit that causes a genie to erupt from his belly button along with those five huge almost bald brats that escorted us the first day."

"Chess soldiers? I thought they were 'Card soldiers'." I cocked my head inquisitively an image of Red Queen and iconic Wonderland flashing in my head.

"There are both sets, you don't know much about your own crew do you brat?" Nozdon asked a little amused despite himself.

Despite the mean words, he didn't have any ill will behind his words so I didn't react.

I continued, "The ones leading the chase are probably Oven and Daifuku having the Netsu-Netsu no Mi(Heat-Heat fruit) and Hoya-Hoya no Mi(Puff-Puff fruit) respectively. They are the younger triplets of Katakuri, the one you met today." I nodded to Roger ignoring him as he slyly remarked, "The one who seemed impossibly fond of you, the one you like the most?"

Indifferent to the others amusement at my expense, I soldiered on, "The soldiers are the weakest of the Homies. Homies are a race of inanimate objects, foods or animals anthropomorphized by Big Mom's Soul Soul Fruit. The Devil fruit allows her to infuse the shards of a human's soul into them giving them human like sentience."

"I got it, you know a lot." Nozdon finally smirked.

The others were watching my lecture with various degrees of humour but listening intently all the same.

I only glared at him as I spoke, "Which brings me back to the main point. You guys have chosen 'The Seducing Woods' as your rendezvous point. You realise that the name was given for a reason?"

"Relax Raion chan we can decipher that on our own." Roger replied calmly.

"The entire forest is made up of Homies, the plants, animals, heck even the ground at certain points. You loose sense of direction in that forest. Even if you move straight the forest will revert you back to the starting point! The most important thing is that you are short on time! What do you think will happen if you split and reach the forest?" I remarked sarcastically fed up by their easy going behaviour.

My words caused them to stiffen in alarm. While they were merely indulging me like the apparent child I am it seems that they got why I was so worried.

"We didn't know that. I mean we understood that it was meant to be a misleading forest, perhaps much like a maze or a puzzle." Gaban furrowed his brow.

"I thought at most, that it would have some ensnaring plants and enchanting locations sending us in a haze. I had counted on our Haki empowering us and dissolving that mindless state or even Captain's and Rayleigh's Conquerors breaking us out of it." Nozdon grumbled.

Crocus and Sunbell looked worriedly at their Captain.

Roger was silent for a moment but then he gently ruffled my hair causing me to relax a little, but my body was still tense.

"We will wait for Rayleigh and Shanks to arrive and use brute force to go through 'The Seducing Woods'. Anything to add Raion chan?" Roger declared turning his gaze on me.

I hesitated as I remembered, "You might find a man named Pound, he has got pink hair and a weird big face, in there. He can be used as a landmark, if you wish. He was the husband before your supposed alliance."

Roger huffed, "Poor guy. We will make note of it though."

The rest of the crew looked in unanimous agreement and Gaban interrupted, " It's not only Rayleigh and Shanks left back. Taro, Ganryuu and Millet Pine were with us and split to aid them."

Roger raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Alright give me a head count of all the members and their status."

"Well first of all, the entire strategy was according to the route Raion gave us." Crocus started and Gaban tilted his glasses at me in acknowledgement causing me to flush at the praise.

"Candy - Biscuits-Cheese -Nuts -Jam- Cacao. We didn't have anybody else on Whole Cake Island because you, me Rayleigh and Gaban monitored it. Same with Cacao Island as The Oro Jackson was moored there we didn't bother with infiltrating, the other members straight out mingled with the crowd." Crocus explained in his usual long winded way.

Roger waved his hand impatiently and Gaban rolled his eyes and summarized, "Taro, Ganryuu and Millet Pine were on Candy Island, they headed here and joined Shanks and Rayleigh.

Doringo and Petermoo were on Biscuits Island. They headed straight on the Ship as it passed via there. Especially considering Petermoo is one of our snipers.

Max Marks and Mr. Momora stayed on Cheese Island.

CB Gallant and Moon Isaac Jr. were observing Nuts Island.

Donquino and Rangram infiltrated Jam Island.

All of them are back on the Ship safely from the ports of the respective Islands they stayed on."

"Well you did good, pairing one of our cheerful and one of our grumpy ones on every spot with the exception of Candy." Roger mused twirling his moustache.

"Why do you think we did that?" Gaban asked sardonically.

"Also Sunbell and I were mediating and passing through one Island, each day looking over the information and also communicating with everybody just like Crocus' primary objective here." Nozdon added.

I was looking at them intently listening to the entire plan seriously. A major factor behind their planning was that their opponent Big Mom no doubt. But this reminded me that these guys have been pirates for years, perhaps decades altogether. Had years of experience mellowed them?

While Roger was whimsical and a D through and through, they were tactical and strategic in their approach. Also even though Roger threw a wrench in their plans, he did it in such a way that it was manageable. They weren't carefree because they couldn't afford to be.

Maybe because they were from an entirely different Pirates Era. Which was originally a brutal, dog eat dog one unlike the era of Hopes and Dreams brought about by Roger which later on Whitebeard catalysed, adding fuel to Roger's fire just as it was turning stagnant.

Roger had stopped his conversation and was paying careful attention to me. The others were looking at us inquisitively.

"A new era huh. It seems interesting." He smirked.

I sighed knowing hiding anything from this man was futile.

* * *

Gaban who was now well accustomed to our weird conversations ignored it and asked, "You got the copy of the Poneglyph, Captain?"

Roger looked affronted as if asking, 'Who'd you think I am?'

Gaban shook his head, "Right; forget I asked."

"Why do you need the copy? Can't you just hear it?" I asked quizzically. I had been wondering this since he started transcribing.

"Because while I can hear their Strong Voices, the Road Poneglyphs are peculiar in that regard that they have locations on it. And I cannot afford to make even a minuscule mistake regarding that. Especially as all four Poneglyphs' combination would give the location to the last island. Each of these special red Poneglyphs reveal a point on a map of the world, once read. When all four points are deciphered we would be able to discern the place at the centre of them where they all intersect and the true path of our destination will be made known." He explained long sufferingly.

"So that's why you needed Oden." I realized.

"Oh? So he can read it afterall. It's a relief to confirm that speculation." Roger grinned much like a satisfied Cheshire cat.

"Wait so you have been hunting these Poneglyphs since you discovered about them at Lodestar Island? Did I get it right?" I was scraping my brains to recall everything I had read about it, a lifetime ago.

As he always did whenever I mentioned more of my deeper improbable knowledge and references to a different life, Roger's gaze had turned sharper, scrutinizing me thoroughly.

He finally admitted, "You did. We sailed to Lodestar Island 13 years ago. We had assumed that it was the last island in our journey. Turns out it was the last island of New World reachable by log pose. We still hadn't reached the end of Grand Line. After that our log poses were useless, they behaved strangely, their needles just spun haywire and they couldn't reset to another island, never recording a destination.

It was there we found about the actual reason for the existence of these Poneglyphs. I had listened to a few of them on my journey but it was there the tale of Road Poneglyphs and another island was told. How those came to be, that these indestructible humongous carved steles were made by the people of the 'Country of Gold' now renamed as Wano Country. It was after that we figured the world government hid the history, spouting countless stories and denials alike and that started our search."

I whispered, "Then you found out a samurai from Wano joined Whitebeard a few years ago by his hefty bounty. But you weren't sure?"

He agreed, "No, I told you we had our suspicions but you are the one who confirmed them."

There was a stunned silence. We had reached midway in the huge clearing before the 'Seducing Woods' began.

They had stopped the slow paced walking as soon as I mentioned Roger's ability to hear voices.

As I glanced around I could see each member of Roger's crew had tensed and looking like they had their minds blown.

But nobody asked anything, respecting their Captain enough to believe that he had revealed the details for a reason.

Such was the faith; they weren't even the slightest bit skeptical of my words once confirmed by their Captain, only surprised out of their wits.

Before the conversation could resume Roger glanced back to the beginning of clearing. And soon a stampede of dust and people were visible.

Leading them by a long shot were the now visible Rayleigh and Shanks accompanied by three others.

Roger acted quick. He tore off pieces of his marvelous coat much to my inner dismay. Though it was all forgotten as he tied up my hands and silenced my mouth gently. I was completely hogtied by the time the pursuing crowd could see us properly.

Shanks broke out into a massive grin looking at my state. I merely glared petulantly. Rayleigh slapped a hand on Shanks mouth and continued to rush towards us.

Roger greeted the three others and everybody started running. Taro an average man with brown chestnut shaped hair wielding a sword and a knife, Millet Pine, short with Viking like helmet and huge beard brandishing an iron mace with a spiked sphere at the end, Ganryu with dark hair having been spiked up thrice in the middle with prominent sideburns armed with spiked gloves.

They looked at me dubiously but didn't say anything probably used to their Captain's weird schemes. I saw Taro glance incredulously at Rayleigh but he just shook his head and response and motioned him to continue to run.

Ah... So they were forewarned by Rayleigh, no wonder they had milder reactions.

Thus the chase began.

* * *

I could hear shouts and curses as we headed into 'The Seducing Woods'.

"You beasts give our sister back!" Amande shouted icily swinging her long sword, using a ranged attack which was deflected by Taro's own sword.

Oven released a wave of heat and Sunbell spun into action using Fishman Karate and rotating his trident, evening the scorching temperature.

A knock to my head brought me out of my fascination and one glance at Roger made me act fast. I started to wriggle and struggle like an unwilling kidnapped victim, pretending to reach for my siblings.

That incensed my siblings further.

Custard slashed her sword angrily, sending a wave of energy easily countered by Rayleigh's own sword flashing.

Cracker looked enraged beyond belief, sending squadrons of Biscuit soldiers after us.

Gaban wielding two axes cut them down easily.

It was intense, but neither party had stopped moving.

We had finally reached inside the forest.

Millet Pine swung his huge mace trampling trees. The others moved fast cutting down the forest with their respective weapons glinting black.

My eyes narrowed, Armament. So every present member of the Pirate King's crew could use it.

Before I could think on it further, Rayleigh released a wave of Haki causing the Homies on our way to drop down like flies.

Though a humongous tree stood firm. His handlebar moustache twitched as he roared, his sharp fangs visible, "I am Kingbaum, the master of this forest. I will not let you take one of Mama's precious daughters, you heathens!"

Rayleigh scoffed and I felt a pulse of pressure in the air surrounding the area where Kingbaum was standing.

Kingbaum panted, trying to move valiantly but ultimately his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

We passed by him with nary a glance, the other trees fearfully moving away.

A small bird flew from the collapsed Master of Forest and settled straight on my head much to everybody's bewilderment. The only reason it wasn't shot because there wasn't a sniper present.

"What the hell is an Atlantic puffin doing here?" Crocus shouted in disbelief.

"That is what you ask?" Rayleigh countered incredulously.

I tried to glance at the bird who shuffled closer to my forehead. It was small, cute, definitely a baby with black crown and plumage with white underparts. But what caused me to go cross eyed glancing up at it was the beak.

The beak which the little thing was currently lowering to my nose. It had settled on the topmost part of my head leaning to glance me in the eyes touching it's beak to the tip of my nose. The beak was coloured like the various shades of my tail. It started fluffing my hair like I was a baby chick.

What the hell, I would have definitely blubbered in astonishment if my mouth wasn't covered. Roger laughed aloud, "Looks like the little thing has taken a liking to you." I glared at him trying to point out this wasn't the time for comic relief.

I stared askance at others but I could see the reluctant amusement on everybody's faces. Did all the members in the crew had screw lose? Ah never-mind some were still in shock. I wanted to scream, focus on your escape.

Before anything else could happen, Roger stiffened in alarm pacing up, causing everybody to go on high alert.

It was soon after a huge shadow was visible.

* * *

Curses were heard all around as Big Mom dropped from the sky, Prometheus shrinking.

They had dodged in different directions to escape being flattened by her.

But she still wasn't aware rampaging incoherently screaming "Where is the **Croquembouche**? I was told I will find it in 'The Seducing Woods'."

Due to our momentary pause my siblings had reached us.

Roger glanced at the others and ordered, "We will split, Shanks take Raion chan. Gaban, Sunbell follow them. The rest take care of the others. I will take on Big Mom."

Before I could protest I was shoved into Shanks arms; the puffin squawking, holding onto my hair as Roger brought out his sword and clashed with Big Mom's Napoleon sending shock waves all around, stilling the area momentarily.

I would have blown off along with the small bird if it wasn't for Shanks holding us tightly in a cross between a hug and chokehold.

I glanced back at the sheer carnage, weapons clanking, curses, shouts till I couldn't see anymore as Shanks took off.

We were flanked by Gaban and Sunbell who defended us strongly, giving us a headstart.

We were deep into the forest when a humanified Rabbit zoomed in trying to take me away from Shanks who dodged the last moment.

"Hand her over." Randolph the Crane Rider demanded from the top of his crane.

Shanks taunted, "Why would I do as you say?"

We heard a crashing sound and suddenly I saw Gaban defending himself from Katakuri who had his trident Mogura rotating, signifying his seriousness.

I let out a mumbled sound in surprise that diverted his attention.

"Pearl." He looked at me in worry.

Gaban didn't take the momentary distraction to attack. They were serious in not wanting to harm my siblings, I thought relieved.

"I came as soon as I could, Brûlée told me. Don't worry your big brother will save you." Katakuri promised but his entire body trembled in barely controlled rage.

Katakuri was furious. I haven't seen him this angry.

"How dare you. Give me back my sister." He attacked Gaban ferociously.

I heard a clang and a figure crashed into a nearby tree.

"I have had it with Fishmen. - _perorin_." Perospero grumbled standing up.

"Oh? There you are. You have caused us a lot of trouble sister." Perospero sneered at me moving to attack Shanks who tensed.

"Don't underestimate him, he took down Daifuku." Katakuri warned.

Perospero exclaimed, "That brat did?"

He lifted his candy cane and send out a slush of pink candy towards us, the candy solidifying.

Sunbell careened into the area battering the candy into pieces, "Your opponent is me!"

It was too late though, taking advantage of the distraction caused by Perospero's candy attack Randolph had swiftly grabbed me and leapt to his crane.

Shanks shout of, "Shit." was the last I heard as he followed us, Sunbell and Gaban distracting Perospero and Katakuri.

"Hold tight, Princess Pearl." Randolph said dramatically and I deadpanned hard as if telling 'How am I supposed to do that, all hogtied, you idiot.' What I didn't know the little bird was looking at him with the same judgmental look.

Shanks kicked the area before us grinning, clearly having seen our reactions and causing Randolph to lose his balance from the crane which loosened his hold on me.

"She is more like a lioness than princess, don't you think?" The red haired teen laughed as he took me back in his arms.

It brought a smile on my face.

But our humour was wiped clear as a wave of blue candy nearly caught us and riding it, Perospero grabbed me from Shanks who was busy defending. The puffin was still stuck with Shanks I noted absentmindedly.

In the chase I didn't notice we were nearly out of the forest.

Perospero leapt out of the forest. The vast ocean and sand visible.

Shanks and Randolph came out tussling with each other. A still on defense Gaban followed by an attacking Katakuri and Sunbell rushed to me and Perospero.

Before he could reach me, the entire ray of trees came crashing down as Big Mom was pushed back forming a sliding crater till she was half burrowed in the sand.

On the other side I could distantly see Roger approaching his sword unsheathed.

Clash of titans, or was it attack of titans? Oh sue me, so what if I have a tendency to use references which no one would know, when I am hysterical?

Big Mom's eyes narrowed on us.

Perospero started quivering in fear.

Big Mom cocked her humongous head, " **Croquembouche**?"

Perospero stuttered, "No but look Mama, I saved her."

He held me at arm length raising me up like an offering. I was trussed up unable to move and stared back solemnly knowing this wouldn't end well, my spines on high alert secreting venom.

It was strange, I mused detachedly how I didn't feel the need to be on defense the entire time I was with Roger Pirates.

I heard Katakuri shout, "No!" And Big Mom's hand came down slapping me away. I was hurled into the sky barely coherent, feeling immense pain.

The last I felt was that the air had turned heavy and my body splashed on the sea surface with a smack before I blacked out.

* * *

I gradually came into awareness. But the sharp stabbing sensation encompassing my chest caused me to open my eyes with a start.

"Careful." A voice told.

I looked around and saw Roger's silhouette on a chair beside me.

Thankfully the room was dim, the lantern being the only source of light. Warm ambience, wooden panels and well carved furniture.

I was on a big fluffy bed and cuddled next to me was the cute baby bird from before.

"The poor thing is exhausted. It tried to retrieve you from the sea." Roger commented placing the papers he was holding aside on a work table.

I croaked, "Where am I? What happened?"

I tried to sit up but the pain was intense and my entire torso was bandaged.

He gently help me sit up and gave me a small tumbler of water, I drank slowly.

"You are in my Cabin. We are on Oro Jackson." He replied removing the glass.

It all came back and I cringed.

Suddenly nervous I asked, "What was that heavy feeling? What happened after I-?" I stopped unable to phrase it.

"After your own mother attacked you?" He continued unreadably and I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I think you might have an idea about that heavy feeling. I got angry and lashed out with my Conquerors." He sighed.

"My siblings? The others?" I enquired.

"The others are fine. Nozdon found that pink headed weird man and Rayleigh cut a slash through the forest till the sea, using the man as the central focus. All of my crew are safe on the ship, perhaps a little scuffled but fine." He replied.

"Your siblings well, I don't know. Your favourite brother had the candy man lead Big Mom away from the shore to inside the city. I told him to come on the island we anchored originally, at midnight if he wanted you back. I added that if he wanted you safe, to not chase us. Which is true considering Crocus had to treat you and distractions wouldn't help.  
The baby bird flew right behind you and went after you as you crashed into the ocean. You are lucky as due to your physiology the water aids in your healing according to Crocus." He elaborated clasping his hands staring at me.

"Midnight? It was already evening when we were escaping. How can you reach Cacao Island this fast?" I enquired my curiosity getting best of me.

"You know you sure do have your priorities sorted. But well we have a brilliant navigator. He figured it out from the route you gave us. There were six islands on that route and considering Totto land is basically Islands surrounding Whole Cake in concentric circles we took a tangential route bypassing half of those islands." he grinned proudly.

"Also, how did I not flow away or sink deeper?" I blurted out ruminating over his words.

"Didn't I tell you? The baby bird flew in after you. Atlantic puffins can hold their breaths for upto 20-30 minutes in the water or so says Crocus." He rolled his eyes at the last part and added, "I dove in to fish you out right after." He used the pun deliberately, I could see that in his smirk.

I glared, "There is no bird that can hold their breath in for so long!"

"Is that all you had to say? Don't forget little Raion chan this world is different from what was once yours." He poked my nose.

"Thank you for fishing me out." I mumbled reluctantly using his own words.

His laugh brought a tiny smile on my face.

* * *

The little puffin had woken up and much to Roger's amusement had started looking me over like I was a baby chick, nudging everywhere.

It was adorable and I was charmed.

After deeming I was fine it fixed Roger with a gimlet glare.

Roger grinned, "Yes, yes sorry for waking you up. I will take care of her. You can go back to sleep."

I stared at both of them.

Squawking the baby chick stumbled till it was almost at Roger's knee and Roger found himself at the end of a baby bird's stare down once again.

Roger seemed so silly, nothing like the big shot Pirate King he was supposed to be when he childishly replied, "I wouldn't tease her!"

If unimpressed had a perfect expression the baby Puffin did a smack job at it.

Roger chided, "You are the one who decided to adopt her as your puffling. You must be able to look after her. I will take care of her but it is your duty to help her grow after I am gone, little one."

The bird bobbed his head satisfied and turned its sunset hued beak up in disdain, as if telling Roger, 'You don't need to tell me that silly human'.

"Right." He agreed placatingly helping the bird and placing it by my side as it dropped asleep soon after.

I am sure both of my brows were high up.

"What?" Roger asked affronted as if he wasn't taking to a baby bird like a Disney princess.

I laughed shaking my head in disbelief, "So what is it some parting gift?"

"He. And no, he was going to look after you anyways. Something about red fluffy chick being cute. I still don't know how does it make sense considering, he is also a mere babe." Roger muttered.

"Do you talk to animals frequently?" I swear if my brows claimed any higher they would disappear.

"Of course I do. They have Voices too and Conquerors is a pretty good cheat. It's not like you weren't able to identify some of his body signs." He shrugged.

I opened my mouth in denial but it was true. The animals here, or at least that baby puffin had a different level of sentience.

"This world is strange like that. Or well it would be for you. Every being has sentience and a human isn't the end or beginning of the evolutionary history. It would do you well in the future to remember that." He said seriously.

"Besides I think a Puffin is a perfect fit for you. The bird denotes self-empowerment. How it's time to grow up, not doubt yourself or blame your past, revolve around your own expectations, be a trailblazer; or something like that. What was he said exactly?" He mumbled scratching his head pointing out facts as if someone mentioned them recently.

"Who said that?" I asked amused.

"Nozdon is pretty interested in symbolisms like that. Despite his angry face." He grinned.

"You are kidding." I laughed.

" Of course not! Ahah I remember his exact words. 'The power to take control of your own fate'. Fitting don't you think?" He smiled.

My smile faded away, "I am not a hero."

That was the wrong thing to say I mused, but a lifetime of mindset conditioning about heroes doesn't just go away.

"Of course you aren't! You are a pirate, isn't that way better? A pirate cannot be trapped by the whims of people, we can do as we wish." He remarked patting my head.

"Your world seems a pretty boring place you know. Don't delude yourself, your presence itself is a change. _Don't hesitate. The future is not set in stone, it is yours to grab._ " His hand was warm on my head, his eyes serious.

I stared at him wide-eyed feeling overwhelmed. To hear someone say that, no to hear **_him_** say that to _me_ specifically had a huge impact on my psyche.

I could feel silent tears streaming down my cheeks. It was as if a huge burden was lifted.

He grinned his same stupid grin as if he hadn't changed my world, rearranged my entire thought process and given me a new drive to live rather than exist.

I burst into tears. It was messy and horrible but I couldn't help it. This was the last I was going to see this wonderful man.

"You are going to die." I hiccuped.

He lifted me in his arms gently, hugging me carefully avoiding aggravating my injuries, "You know better than me, death isn't something to be feared."

'Right, it's the next great adventure.' I thought sardonically.

"Well it is true for you. Have a great adventure this life." He rubbed my back gently.

I sniffled trying to stem my tears hiding my face in his chest.

"Do you want the ones you left behind to mope in despair? It's the same isn't it? They will want you to live, to celebrate your existence. I wish the same you know. After meeting you all the worries I had are dissuaded. Knowing that I will die surrendering for my loved ones is a good way to go, rather than wasting on my bed." He spoke gently as if to not spook me.

"Isn't that hypocritical? You say change what I want and you still believe in the future. Besides why are you bare chested. You can button your shirt. Both father and son are similar in that aspect." I pouted leaning back and tugging his moustache trying to divert the heavy topic.

"I told you to change your own fate, that is different. Are we? I don't like spoilers but this time I want to ask. Will you grant this dying old man his last wish then? Tell me tales about my son?" His chest rumbled in laughter.

I nodded unable to deny him. He sat me on his lap as I collected my thoughts.

"Ace was a hot-tempered brat. He used to fall asleep everywhere, was very prideful. He had a strange habit to 'dine' and 'dash'. He had a huge brother complex. He abhorred you with a passion."

I paused looking at Roger's pouting expression and smiled continuing, "But he was loyal beyond belief. He loved fiercely and lived like the Mera Mera no Mi he consumed.

He loved your successor beyond anything, sacrificing himself for him even after he was freed from his shackles. Hell, he learned manners so he could thank Shanks for saving Luffy's life.

He was a sap even though he vehemently denied it. He had a tattoo of his name on his arm with a crossed out 'S'. It looked like it was mis-spelled but in reality it was a nod to his fallen brother. Even though he hated you with a passion, he brutally beat up anyone who insulted you as a kid."

Seeing Roger's soft expression I grinned, "He also burned down Whitebeard's flag on Fishman Island wanting to fight the strongest people in order to prove his existence and rushed out of there before any one could point fingers.

He was then confronted by Jimbei, a fish-man loyal to Whitebeard who would one day join your successor's crew in the distant future. They fought for days, it ended in a draw and Ace let his crew escape making a wall of fire after Whitebeard arrived. But it was useless as they were immensely loyal to Ace, refusing to leave him and challenged Whitebeard and he captured them all."

Roger started to look angry and I rushed, "Whitebeard asked Ace to join him as his son and Ace was furious. He tried multiple times to assassinate Whitebeard but it was futile. He finally found his home there taking over as The Commander of the Second Division. You know the irony? The previous second division commander was Kozuki Oden." I grinned wryly.

Roger laughed listening wistfully, "Is that so? How interesting the world is, everything interconnects despite time."

"Mmhmm. He always wanted the answer to the question 'Whether it was good he existed?' He found it. He was loved despite being blind to the fact. His original crew likened him to the sun. The Whitebeard Pirates were ready to wage a war against the world on his behalf. He was a role model to your successor."

"I don't remember much more, I apologise despite trying to recall my memories are fading." I sighed.

"You seem like you loved him as a character." Roger started teasingly, raising a hand to stop me before I could reply a snarky response.

"I have a request. Consider this the final part of our deal. I ask you to see him as a human, a living being. In this life, here and now. I ask you to visit him once and tell him that I loved him, that Rouge adored him, that he deserves to live." Roger stated seriously.

"That's all? You won't ask me to save him?" I asked uncertainly.

"We don't understand the whims of fate. Not that I believe in them entirely but this world is a strange place. I cannot ask you that. Looks like he dies by his own choice. But still, if you do rescue him, I would rather you save him as a person who is important to you, rather than in fond remembrance of a character or his Old Man's request. Besides it would make him hate me all the more, if I robbed him of his chosen death." He replied gruffly.

Looking at him so defeated, it didn't sit right with me. This man shouldn't have that expression on his face.

I blurted, "You can always give that message yourself, you know! Yours and Rouge's words can reach him. I mean after you get Oden you go to an Island called Skypiea, they have these tone dials that can record voices for years to come. Oh but I think you visit Fishman Island before that. You will meet Shyarly and she can actually predict the major events of the future unlike me."

I would have continued blabbering if he hadn't stopped me by placing me on the bed and looking at me in the eye.

"Ow..." I grimaced feeling the repercussions of talking too animatedly. It hurt.

"Stop worrying. Before you think of saving my unborn progeny, live rather than forcing yourself to exist. Become your own pride little Raion. _The D will bring a storm, but go in the eye of the storm Pearl, become the change_." He said and I felt the weight of his words, an intensity in the atmosphere increasing.

"My time is limited. Listen up, everyone sooner or later, gets their own time to shine." He rumbled with a wide grin.

I could only look at him in awe.

"Also, don't give me spoilers." He chided and all the seriousness of the moment disappeared.

I deflated.

This man...

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked without looking at him, toying with the blankets.

"What would you have done in a world I didn't exist? How would you have handled getting the copy of the Poneglyph? Ah I do not mean that I am irreplaceable or anything of the sort, I just am curious-"He interrupted my rambling once again by placing his palm on my head.

"Why does it matter? _You exist, here and now._ " He spoke simply.

I bit my lips to stop myself from crying. Roger had seen me cry enough.

He waited politely till I collected myself, surprising me with his tact.

"Hey I am pretty tactful when I want to be!" He exclaimed offended and as I giggled he had that Cheshire grin back.

"Do me a final favour?" He asked me with a mischievous expression on his face.

"What?" I questioned warily not trusting that expression at all.

"Sing for me? That song of sea?" He grinned.

I flushed, "I cannot, I don't know how to sing! That's just lullabies for my siblings!"

"Lullabies? The image you had in your mind was pretty different though. And won't you even fulfill an old man's last wish?" He moaned theatrically.

"You... Fine!" I grit my teeth.

I heaved a deep breath thinking, 'What am I a Disney princess? An animal companion, singing songs, now all I need is a Prince to complete this Fairy Tale'.

"Why would you want a prince? Isn't a pirate way better? Besides you called me Pirate King wouldn't that make my son, Prince? And it will be an adventure, that's more than any stupid silly tale." He mused twirling his moustache.

I sighed a loss at words.

'True. It's more like I am in a Grimm's version of Fairy Tale, especially considering Big Mom." I thought sardonically.

"Anytime now would be good." Roger remarked pointedly.

I glared at him and started singing,

_There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me_   
_But no one knows, how far it goes_   
_All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me_   
_I'm on my own, to worlds unknown_

_Every turn I take, every trail I track_   
_Is a choice I make, now I can't turn back_   
_From the great unknown where I go alone_   
_Where I long to be_

_See her light up the night in the sea, she calls me_   
_And yes I know that I can go_   
_There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me_   
_Soon I'll know how far I'll go._

"Now aren't the lyrics different? And that is short!" He pouted, that didn't stop me from noticing the humorous glint in his eyes.

"Are you saying the improved lyrics didn't fit? Give me a break, I cannot remember entirety of the songs." I sniffed haughtily.

"That was awesome!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway and another nasally voice reprimanded, "Shanks you moron, why did you have to go and yell."

And the door burst open and tumbled in two teens with multitude of men visible outside the door doing their best expression of 'not eavesdropping.'

I felt flustered and I would have waved my arms around if it didn't hurt so much.

As it was, I just hid my face in my palms and said, "You knew they were there. Since when?"

"Guilty as charged, since you started to sing! Besides every pirate their worth needs to sing! Also you have interesting songs and I would love to learn them." Roger said unrepentantly.

I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't bother, you know how he is. How are you feeling little Raion?" Rayleigh came in and asked gently.

And one by one Gaban, Crocus, Nozdon, Sunbell entered in surrounding the bed in a half circle with the teens still splayed on the base of the bed and Roger lounging on the chair.

Crocus grabbed them up and forced his way towards me, "Tell me how are you feeling? The pain is bearable?"

He checked me up and I answered a few questions before he deemed me fine and rounded to scowl at Roger, "You should have informed me as soon as she woke up! When did she wake up anyway? "

"Ah... Well she woke up few hours ago? After an hour of being conked out, I think?" He mumbled sheepishly.

"You..." Crocus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Shanks approached me strangely solemn, "I am sorry I couldn't protect you, Captain Roger tasked me but still..." He trailed off.

"It's okay. You protected me plenty Shanks! So did all of you, thank you so much! Sorry for being a burden. And I am completely fine now Rayleigh." I bowed as much as I could to show my appreciation and promptly winced.

"Don't bow, you will worsen your injuries!" Crocus frowned at me.

"You did well Shanks, stop feeling guilty." Roger said simply and Shanks brightened as Gaban interrupted, "You don't need to thank us little Raion. It was our Captain who kidnapped you first, best we could do was make sure you were safe with us."

"I am pretty sure the opposite happens in the scenario." The teen with big nose scoffed.

"Ah, you are right." Gaban chuckled.

I turned my gaze towards and watched Buggy the Clown fidget until I said , "That's true, big red nosed kun."

He burst out incensed, "Who do you think you are called big red nosed, you brat?"

Shanks teased, "Ah she didn't call you big red nosed- wait nevermind; she did."

Buggy fumed as the men let out laughs.

"Nozdon I didn't know you were into symbolic meanings! Roger told me all about it, you know?" I grinned at the Big Man who was trying hard and failing to keep his usual angry expression.

He sputtered in response looking at his Captain in betrayal.

Satisfied I moved onto my next victim, "Thank you so much Sunbell! You were so cool when you were fighting!" I gushed genuinely excited and Sunbell flushed with a greenish blue blush as he refuted my statement, stammering.

"Stop torturing my poor men, brat." Roger huffed amused.

"What? I just conveyed my gratitude." I looked up at him wide eyed innocence.

Nobody bought that but everybody seemed to find it hilarious, mission accomplished.

Chirping was heard as the baby bird now awake, made way towards me and glared at Roger once again.

"It's not my fault this time! I didn't wake you up, why do you always blame me?" Roger whined childishly.

The bird merely upped the intensity of his stare causing him to avoid it. All around his men burst out laughing, _"He got you Captain." "I cannot believe Roger got defeated by a baby bird in a stare down." "Lame Captain."_

The bird looked smug as he staggered on my lap after waddling hilariously.

"You cannot call him baby bird all the time, name him." Roger deflected the attention at me.

Now the baby bird looked at me inquisitively and I grinned, "Flounder." Recalling an iconic yellow and blue fish.

"Well he does walk clumsily..." Rayleigh supported after an awkward silence.

Shanks snorted, "She just has bad naming sense. I pity your kids Raion chan."

I turned to glare at him and Roger said sadly, "My poor grandchildren..."

I whipped my head so fast that I almost got a whiplash.

I looked at Roger mutinously as he said plaintively, "Let Ace name them. Okay Raion chan?"

I fumed in rage, my urge to throttle him only held at bay, as the now named Flounder chirped in acceptance held in my arms.

Shouts from outside distracted me, " _What's this? Captain has a kid?"_

_"No way, he is speaking hypothetically right?"_

_"How do you even know that big word, grumpy pants?"_

"Captain it's time." Gaban said solemnly ignoring the ruckus the rest of the crew were causing.

"Ah... That's right." Roger sighed as he picked me up and we all headed out.

* * *

It was night time.

I could see the men that comprised of Roger's Crew look at me curiously.

"We don't have time for introductions, you have to make a choice. But still, crew this is Raion chan, she has been a great help and Raion chan these 27 are all of my loyal men. I trust them entirely."

Roger stated as he walked through the deck heading towards the front, an oncoming 'Tarte' ship from what I assumed as Cacao Island visible.

A few people responded with, " _Aww, Captain you are making us blush." "Nice to meet you Raion chan."_

"Choice?" I asked him curiously as the others looked on.

I glanced around to see the others expression .

Rayleigh and Gaban looked fond and Crocus shook his head as Shanks grinned.

"Will you join us?" Roger asked gently and I swore the world stopped.

I am sure I didn't hear it correctly but as he merely stared on waiting patiently, he was completely serious.

I looked at him in astonishment ignoring the shouts of, _"What the hell Captain?" "She is just a kid!" "Smaller than Shanks and Buggy!" "On top of that Big Mom's daughter!" "Shanks and Buggy are a handful as it is!"_

The flag of the Roger Pirates fluttered in the breeze as if waving at me and their symbol on the mast moved grinning at me.

It calmed me and I spoke overwhelmed, "I am honoured. But I will only hold you back. The best pirate crew in the world needs no liabilities."

Roger looked as he expected that but smiled nonetheless, "You aren't a liability. But you are correct in assuming the danger. You are still our nakama, don't forget that. Remember the words I spoke earlier, Raion chan."

I looked at him grateful beyond belief and turned to look at the rest of his crew.

They were all grinning at me in various degrees of support, I would have loved to know these men, but we were running short on time, though how I wished we did; all I could say was,

"Thank you for your trouble! You guys are definitely going to conquer the Grand Line." I smiled at them wholeheartedly as Roger brought me closer to the figurehead.

 _"Aww she is so cute." "It's fine Captain she can join, we need a pretty little lady to cheer us up too ." "We need a mermaid mascot to go along with the figurehead." Another voice mused_.

"It is midnight. Hand her over. We followed your deal now hold up to the end of your bargain, Gol D. Roger." Katakuri's voice blared from the oncoming Tarte Ship.

"Roger don't you dare..." Gaban said something dawning on him.

"She is injured, you moron!" Crocus shouted trying to reach for me.

"It's fine, she has got a good brother." Roger laughed.

"Ready Raion chan?" Roger asked lifting his arm back to wind up for a throw.

"Yes!" I grinned in complete agreement grabbing Flounder tightly, settling in his hold.

Flounder who had stayed silent up till now, squawked, getting that we were up to something crazy.

"Oh god there are two of them. Should I be glad that she isn't sailing with us?" Rayleigh muttered.

"You wouldn't be able to handle the bedlam they would cause." Crocus snorted giving up in trying to contain our combined idiocy.

"Bedlam? You are an old man. Say chaos like everybody does." Shanks laughed.

Just before Roger threw me he remarked casually, "Oh Raion chan?"

"Yes?" I asked smiling, all but trembling in excitement.

"Happy Birthday my daughter-in-law." And he threw me.

Not before I blurted out an instinctive "Papa." I saw his surprised grin from the corner of my eyes before the force propelled me fast.

I could hear the queries of his crew mates but he ignored them. I could feel my eyes getting teary.

He just had to have the last word didn't he? And I couldn't even reply back in denial. I agreed with him. He had conditioned me by this time, to respond to Papa as he said 'daughter-in-law' that high handed moron.

There were shouts of farewell and laughter as I soared in the sky holding onto a shrieking Flounder.

If there were tears that cascaded down my cheeks I would deny them, it was all due to the air pressure.

Afterall Roger would be upset if our farewell was anything but cheerful, I thought lips trembling in a watery smile.

The 'Tarte' ship was close but a large hand made of Mochi reached me first and as I was securely in my brother's mochi, I turned my head to see 'The Oro Jackson' sailing away for the last time.

* * *

**Info Index: Timeline, Characters, Events:**

* * *

Please refer to One Piece wiki for the characters I mentioned. All their traits are canon down to the weapons the only creative liberty I took was Nozdon liking symbolism.

This chapter is long as it is without adding info about characters.

You can also find the Whole Cake Chateau blueprints there.

Also a lot of info I wrote was semi-referenced from One Piece wiki.

* * *

 **Wordcount:** Almost 12,000 words!

(Most if you guys didn't want me to split the chapter so don't blame me for this monster lol.) Also that's the reason for the late update...

* * *

**_Interesting tidbits (regarding this fanfiction):_ **

_The idea of an animal familiar was an afterthought. I thought about it and discarded it. I mean Ariel had her own animal companions like every good Disney princess did and I am an avid fan of 'This Bites' lol. But due to HarunoWolf1_ _7_ _I started thinking over it about how I could insert it in the story line and lo behold. Also I needed Pearl to_ _have_ _something_ _symbolic from_ _Roger to remember him by, I was originally thinking of an item or a jewellery_ _symbolizing_ _Hibiscus, Rouge's flower, like a gift Roger had bought thinking of Rouge and gave it to Pearl instead as a memento but this fit. I apologise if you don't like it but the puffin is here to stay. More about him will be revealed after Ace's interlude or during it who knows?_ _Also I really wanted to draw parallels from Fairy Tales be it Disney or Grimm._

_Additionally there might be a few more chapters regarding Roger in the very distant future in the form of flashbacks. Why? I dislike ret conning with a passion so flashbacks. Just think that I cut short a few conversations with Roger or I might write them in a side stories way(For the elaborated explanation refer to my rambling's in AN)_

_Wano arc is going to be the most significant arc much like in Canon One Piece. Don't get me wrong, Whole Cake Island Arc is a major arc with a lot of importance to Pearl but Wano is going to turn the tides. I just hope I can stay mostly canon compliant than complete canon divergent (which is doubtful since I like toeing the line) and whole Ace living is going to impact a lot but Luffy's canon events will be merely tangled with and modified a little, not changed._

_(I will be adding these tidbits every chapter! It's a look in my thought process and regarding this fanfiction I guess? It is going to be mostly about how the events came to be as I wrote them and stuff like that. You needn't read these tidbits to understand the storyline.)_

* * *

**_Authors Note:_ **

_(Please bear with me and read the bold lines, while I don't usually bother with telling people to read an AN I actually need references)_

_(_ **_A humble request, English translations of SBS, One Piece field guides, other novels of One Piece(especially Ace's three volumes), extra volumes, important interviews, please link or tell me about a page/person to follow_ ** _)_

_Excluding wiki since I already use it very heavily. I might already know them but the thought counts and I appreciate every bit of effort. Reddit, twitter handles, heck other websites, feel free._

_Thank you._

_The song is **reprise** of **Moana's How far I'll go** after she err understands how far she is going to go like every Disney princess after the major character development. ^.^_

_The information in this chapter was from wiki._

_The only completely canon quote of Gol D. Roger in the entire chapter is "_ My time is limited. Listen up, everyone sooner or later, gets their own time to shine."

* * *

Now onto my rambling's and believe me I am honoured that you guys read it:

The chapter was waylaid due to a lot of reasons. I wasn't satisfied and went over it quite a few times. Though I still didn't edit it properly.

I actually have been researching a lot once again and going through Goda's old interviews translations and SBS, also One Piece novels whatever I could find( please if you have any references send me the link or website or even name of the person/page to follow)

It turns out that Wano is going to reveal a lot about Gol D Roger's adventure, well he has dropped pretty big bombs already I don't know how many more he can, but he is Goda I don't underestimate him. He also said what is coming is going to make Marineford look cute. Also Wano is the arc he has been waiting for, since 20 years and is the arc that has a lot of impact and reveals a lot about the end(sorta).

It is going to be similar in this story. Like I said before, while you guys might think Whole Cake Island Arc is going to be the major arc in Pearl's life(which is true no doubt and yes I have thought very far into the future) the most eventful is going to be Wano if the manga goes to a similar gist of my thought process and Goda doesn't do anymore outrageously outlandish stuff.

I am very OCD that way, while yes it is an SI/OC I need to include canonical events and characters in their most original form, the more info the original creator provides the better. (Which is so freaking much... I feel like I am doing another assignment, only this is fun).

* * *

Also does anybody know good links to Ace's three novels? I have found some pages on reddit and twitter along with a story on fanfiction translating it but nothing more. I have tried to buy it but it isn't available in my country even in Kindle format. Sheesh.

On that note: The Oneshot SIcanonical character X Ace will be released around June end if possible(I cannot say for sure). It is going to be a long (and by that I mean long) oneshot. And the focus is going to be Ace's voyage so buckle up. I am sure those who know the barebones of Ace's novels have gotten an inkling about which character I am talking about. For that record, female. Always count on me to write female characters.

Thank you guys for the amazing response especially the lovely reviews and I hope I packed up the arc satisfactorily. Next the long awaited Ace's Interlude with other characters playing a featuring role. So many spoilers of what is to come mwahahaha... cough* Sorry I went a little crazy there.

Update: Don't expect another chapter till the next week. This chapter wrung me out...

P.S. It’s Annular Solar Eclipse! Summer Solstice…

* * *

Take care, stay safe!

-Anya.


	11. Interlude: Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index:
> 
> Ace, Pearl.( Katakuri, Brûlée, Praline, Prim, Cracker, Custard, Smoothie, Robin, Marco, Law, Luffy, Sabo, Jinbei, Kato, Chiffon, Pudding) glimpsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

**Interlude: Ace**

**_(reactions to Roger Arc log entry)_ **

* * *

_You have been created in order that you might make a difference. You have within you the power to change the world. **-Andy Andrews** (The Butterfly Effect: How your life matters)_

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

"Are you telling me that you almost became my stepsister?" Ace fumed as he started to pace.

"Why that man..." He continued angrily.

"Calm down." Pearl sighed unable to hide a smile.

"But Ariel..." He whined reverting to that pseudo name.

"Hotaru." She mock scolded.

"I told you, that tale is more applicable to you rather than me. I am the fire after all, you are the firefly princess, especially with your colouring." Ace rolled his eyes.

"Who knew that story would make such an impact on you?" Pearl laughed.

"Of course, it would. It was the first one you told me. Nevermind. In the first place, why were you even so interested in him?" Ace sighed giving up.

He came and sat beside her on their shared bed.

Pearl liked her comforts too much for a pirate, Ace mused fondly looking at the numerous pillows strewn over the huge bed. Her amber eyes glistened brighter in the warm light from the table lantern as she leaned on him.

"Are you going to overreact a lot? Because trust me this is nothing, I spent a lot of time with Roger and his crew when he was on Totto Land." Pearl poked his freckles.

"I will try to control my reactions, no promises. Though I am glad you let me read the log in private with you first." Ace muttered but brightened up soon after.

"But imagining my sperm donor try to woo Big Mom makes me want to laugh." Ace grinned.

Pearl deadpanned, "Of course his suffering would make you laugh..."

"What is with your reaction? It is rare to see you so out of control. You didn't think how the alliance would be, did you?" Ace teased, reading about Pearl's loss of composure after meeting Roger for the first time. He shifted back so he leaned on the wooden headboard covered in fluffy pillows.

"Oh shut up. I couldn't have imagined something as harebrained as that in a hundred years." Pearl pouted leaning back on his warm chest sitting in between his legs.

Ace rested his chin on the top of her hair, turning the pages of the log entry on her lap, arms loosely surrounding her waist.

"You know Katakuri and Brûlée meant the best for you, right? It is rare to see you so... impulsive." Ace said moving Pearl entirely on his lap and she squeaked in response.

"I was curious and worried. Think of it like this, Roger was a mysterious man then, a legend now. I wanted a confirmation of sorts regarding the reality I lived in now. Add to that thinking of the repercussions of his escape..." Pearl elaborated tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

Ace looked at the woman in his arms seriously and dropped a kiss on her forehead in comfort.

His eyes were moving through the lines a small smile on his face as he read the antics of Praline, Prim and Kato.

"Aren't those lyrics different?" Ace's eyes zeroed on the song causing her to let out a huff of surprised laughter recalling another man asking the same question.

"What?" Ace questioned but she let out a wry grin telling him to read on.

"Are you telling me he figured out everything in the first meet? That's a hack, stupid Voice of all Things." Ace grumbled.

"Aren't you glad your little brother has it?" Pearl asked amused.

"But still..." Ace said reading further.

He let out a bark of laughter, "You called him a Paedophile."

Pearl flushed, "I didn't!"

Ace was still laughing, "Maybe not directly but the implication was loud and clear."

Pearl hit him lightly on his chest by the back of her head.

He stopped laughing and swooped down to lay a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't help but pity Rayleigh." Ace said sympathetically.

"Yeah, as much as I pity Marco." Pearl scoffed.

"I am not that bad!" Ace protested grabbing her face to look at her expression.

"Uhuh..." Pearl looked supremely unimpressed.

"Crocus was the same even then?" Ace said trying to change the topic, Pearl let him.

He was grinning again smothering her with affection as he read on how she tugged Roger's moustache.

"You smug moron. Stop peppering me in kisses everytime you read me sassing Roger." Pearl tugged his cheek harshly.

"You have a problem, woman." Ace muttered rubbing his sore cheek.

"Seriously using Haki?" He trailed off as Pearl planted a kiss on his cheek. "There, you big baby, satisfied?" Pearl remarked.

"For now." He replied smugly.

All smugness faded away as he read on how Roger believed that sins of the parent shouldn't affect the child.

He hugged Pearl tighter moulding her to him as she cried for him even then.

He rested his head on her shoulders, hair tickling the nape of her neck.

"I told you, Roger loved you. You are loved. He was but human, a great man but human. He never meant for you to suffer." She said as she stroked his hair.

It took awhile for Ace to compose himself before he started reading again.

"He loved her. You know. I could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice as he spoke of her." Pearl said gently as Ace read silently how Roger described his mother.

"She seemed great. I wished I would have ..." He trailed off wistfully.

The somber mood dispersed as Ace laughed at Pearl's rumination of her night.

"Oh shut up!" She grumbled.

"I don't know why you bother anymore, from your stories it is obvious that you fit in the category of Disney Princesses. Ah wait ... Pirate Princess." He said still chuckling.

"I mean you even have a talking animal companion add your moniker to that, I mean one of your monikers..." He continued grinning.

Pearl pouted before questioning, "Speaking of Flounder, where is he?"

"Ah he told that he would give us privacy so he stayed with your siblings. Apparently he didn't want to witness the mating moments of his chick." Ace wiggled his eyebrows.

She huffed in laughter, "Maybe I should have named him Sebastian instead. My, haven't you grown bold. I remember you blushing everytime someone hinted anything remotely sexual regarding us."

Ace smirked, "Which one do you prefer?"

"Oh the blushing you was adorable. It made the inner me purr in satisfaction." She teased.

"Well I love you either way. Though I have to say seeing you shy away makes my inner man growl in satisfaction." He replied huskily.

She replied, "Hmph men." The red hue tinting her cheeks was pretty visible even in the dim light of the table lantern much to Ace's pleasure.

She shifted out of his lap leaning back on the fluffed up headboard. Ace allowed her before he slung an arm around her and fitted her snugly to his side.

"Come on, let's read further. I still have to share these shenanigans with my siblings." Pearl added, dread creeping in her voice as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Well it was your fault in the first place, sneaking around. Besides what did you do that will make them angry?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Spoilers." She said simply as Ace rolled his eyes and tugged her closer flipping the next page.

"Praline is pretty brilliant, isn't she?" Ace remarked.

"Of course she is!" Pearl grinned proudly.

"Though I don't know whether to be jealous of Shanks or not." Ace mused.

Pearl rolled her eyes.

Ace's lips were twitching in a grin.

Pearl stared, "I thought you would be furious because of your father's teasing."

Ace replied instinctively, "Not my father."

Pearl raised an eyebrow and Ace grumbled, "Look you all but hammered it in me. I do not deny my heritage anymore. I don't hate him. But Oyaji is the only father I will claim."

"You don't hate him, but you don't like him much either." Pearl retorted.

"I am indifferent. I won't deny I am grateful for my life but that's it. You can't expect more." Ace acquiesced.

Pearl sighed, "I suppose I cannot. At least you value your life."

Ace looked at her seriously, "I don't want you to do anything stupid. By association my life is valuable because it is important for you and my brothers, that's all."

"Well I will take what I can get." She spoke sufferingly.

"So you don't have mixed thoughts about how Roger teased me?" She asked inquisitively.

Ace sighed, "As much as I am averse to my sperm donor he had good taste in women. He married my mother after all and you would always be my choice regardless of his opinions."

"You utter sap." She said fondly.

Ace though was reading and too busy laughing at poor Shanks misfortune.

"Seriously, that's how that 'Dad' came to be. I pity Shanks..." He said in between bouts of laughter.

Pearl sighed and turned the next page of the log entry that was on Ace's lap.

"You know negotiating with them even then. My wife is brilliant." He beamed proudly.

"You know when you say things like that, I just want to grab that book away from you." She started.

"And?" He replied mischievously.

"And jump on you." She stated seriously.

He coughed in surprise blush covering his freckles.

She cooed, "Aww you are still adorable Ace."

He rested his palm on his face hiding away, "Dammit woman stop saying things like that with a straight face."

Though he soon started to grin, "I kinda feel smug, knowing how appropriate Raion is for you."

"Ah I spoke too fast. Wipe that perverted grin off your face." She huffed.

He obeyed and read ahead.

"My mother seemed wonderful." Ace smiled sadly.

He furrowed his brows, "Though don't you think that man knew more than he said. I mean this unusual insistence of being my wife."

"Ah he did. Maybe it was a hunch or he knew before or he figured out later, who knows. That man was an enigma to even those who knew him." Pearl said nostalgically.

"He was as crazy as Luffy though." She laughed.

Ace pursed his lips but said nothing despite his dislike of comparing his sperm donor to his beloved little brother.

He exclaimed, "You called him Papa?"

Pearl defended, "It was blackmail."

He looked at her judgmentally.

"Alright fine, I couldn't help it, he seemed so sad to know about you." Pearl threw her hands up in the air.

They mutually ignored the topic and Ace continued.

"Luffy had a great impact on you in your past life?"He asked hesitantly.

Pearl paused, "He did."

He asked carefully, "Will you tell me more about it? And not just about the world, about your life."

Pearl avoided his eyes, "I was a very different person then, Ace. I don't remember a lot of things, some memories I willfully allowed to fade away, others are immensely painful to remember."

"You know I would never force you to do anything. I just want to know all of you. To help you. The past haunts you heavily and I cannot fault you for that. No one can imagine what you went through. I just want you to stop feeling as if you owe all of us for something you didn't have any control over. You didn't have any malicious intent behind knowing our history. I told you before and I will tell you again, I do not want my wife to air out her private thoughts just so she feels a misplaced sense of guilt." He softly grabbed her chin and forced her to hold his gaze.

She replied her voice reserved, "It started off that way, I won't deny it. But now I think I need the closure. Recalling everything with everybody is like a balm on my soul. It doesn't hurt so much to remember my past world when I am with all of you. The inquisitive questions, the genuine interest..." She trailed off.

His voice was gentle but firm, "If you feel so. You realize we can stop anytime? I won't push you. But I still won't allow the rest to read every single emotion you have bared out in this log."

"I am sure, though, will you read it in one go? The remaining log entry regarding Roger? I know you don't care for him much, but he was important to me. You will see as you read ahead. He was to me what Shanks was to Luffy..." Pearl paused hesitantly before adding, "What Edward Newgate was to you. Don't get me wrong, I had a lovely set of parents and nobody will take their place regardless of the universe I am in. My siblings made me feel at ease about my existence but Roger; he was the one that taught me to live without hesitation, to be myself, to not fear every step I would take and its repercussions."

Ace looked ready to protest before his eyes softened as she spoke further. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She looked at him silently. As she opened her mouth to speak he leaned closer and sealed their lips in a kiss.

Resting his forehead on hers his slate grey gaze bore into her amber eyes, "If that's what you wish. You know I don't have much patience but I will try."

As he moved away from her shifting her so she was still half in his embrace he queried, "Will you tell me someday about your parents, the people you lost?"

"Someday." She agreed quietly.

Ace nodded before he started reading. Pearl glanced at him, cataloguing every emotion that passed on his face. And what a wide range of emotions they were.

From hilarity to despair and everything in between till, his face settled on an unreadable emotion.

* * *

He shut the log calmly and placed it by their bedside table.

Pearl looked at him in nervous anticipation.

He said nothing and grabbed her, pulling her onto him.

Pearl let out a surprised, "Oof."

He ignored it and stretched his legs.

Pearl was completely on top of him using him, instead of the bed whereas he leaned his upper back on the pillows half laid down.

Legs tangled face down on his chest Pearl felt warmth infuse her. And not only because his devil fruit made his temperature run hotter.

She said nothing though waiting for him to speak and he did.

"It is really interesting to see your sibling dynamics before. They are very different from the norm. Though it isn't like I know what normal is." He mused.

His voice turned gentle, "It was weird to read you interacting with _him_. Especially those mental conversations..." He trailed off before his voice turned angry, "I abhor the way Big Mom treated you! And _that man_ , that scheme, you could have been horribly hurt even more so than you did."

Before Pearl could say anything in defense he shushed her continuing, "Let me speak. You made me read the entire thing in one go let me speak my mind before I clam up and you start prying. Seriously woman, for someone who pesters everyone else about mental health and talking about feelings, you are the most secretive; hypocrite." He admonished as she shifted up, placing her arms on his chest in support and looked at him.

His eyes were a soft grey glazed in thought.

"It's difficult to think of _him_ as human. As a person who made mistakes, instead of just loathing _him._ I have mixed feelings now. I knew he was sick, Gramps, Rayleigh, you, all of you guys told me but I could not fathom it. _He_ was; it was just easy to think of _him_ as a demon, this heartless monster that others made out to be. I was an impressionable child, I hated to confront it, those memories but you didn't leave me any choice after Marineford. What did you say? 'Pride comes before fall' I had already lost so much, I couldn't lose you too." Ace laughed helplessly, bitterly.

Pearl felt a tug in her heart remembering that painful conversation but she did not feel remorse. It had to be done.

H looked at her unrepentant expression and continued, "Knowing about him, reading about him interacting with his nakama, it just hits the hammer home. Do you know, the way they strategized was similar to the way the Whitebeard old division commanders did? I could see the influence of the bygone 'era' as you thought, in our own log after Marineford's invasion. Though it helped Oyaji wasn't as idiotic as him, so the plans sailed more smoothly."

He grinned wistfully.

"I hate to say it but Katakuri is an amazing brother. Your brother complex seems justified." He mused and Pearl retorted, "I do not have a brother complex and you are one to talk! How many times do we have to go over this?"

Ace ignored her his eyes turning hard, "Sometimes I wished you would have allowed me to take down Big Mom but that was your right. As much as going after Blackbeard was mine."

Ace hesitated, "You knew me before meeting me. I could see why it would disturb others but you already know me; I think better than myself. I am not upset about it Pearl, a younger me would have been, perhaps; but after all we lived through..."

He paused before letting out a shaky breath, "He asked about me. _He_ loved me, they loved me. It's hard to believe even after all this time. Why does he make it so hard to resent him?"

Ace covered his eyes with an arm.

Pearl placed a kiss on his chest right above his heart and Ace looked at her with turmoiled eyes.

"I told you before and I will tell you again, no matter the times needed. You are loved. Your existence wasn't accidental, it was purposeful. Both your parents wanted you. We want you." Pearl said soothingly leaning up placing a kiss on his chin.

The air was heavy with emotions and all Ace did was hug Pearl tightly, unwilling to part.

“Am I really like him?" He asked his voice showing his inner conflict.

"You are Ace first. Just because you share traits with your father, doesn't mean that you aren't your own person. Anyone who knew him would identify the fact that he was your father. It's not even about your features, there is something innate about both of you that is similar. Refusing to turn back on your enemies, prioritising your crew first. He was like that too. It doesn’t mean Roger had the monopoly over those characteristics. It is because Ace is who he is; the way you are, that’s your character trait unrelated to Roger.” Pearl stated firmly.

“Aren’t you contradictory?” Ace chuckled despite himself.

”Don’t forget the habit of going bare chested.” Pearl replied mischievously gently smacking the aforementioned.

”Are you complaining?” Ace smirked.

”Do I look like it?” She raised an eyebrow in return.

The momentary silence that lapsed was playful.

"Did you want to join him? Do you wonder what would have changed if you did?" Ace asked quietly.

She looked at him wryly, "Sometimes, especially when things got too difficult. It would have been easier. They would have taken care of me, Roger Pirates are honourable men. I wouldn't have to constantly worry about offending anyone nor voicing out my opinions carefully. I would have known about the secrets of Laugh Tale ages ago. My existence. But I had a responsibility towards my siblings. You would understand."

Ace nodded before his lips quirked in a smile.

"Though I think that I adore that fluff bird even more. Anyone who can call out on my sperm donor's bullshit is awesome." Ace finished laughingly and Pearl rolled her eyes.

She elbowed him and a rush of air escaped his lungs.

"Get up. Let's get this over with. We have to show it to both my and your siblings and Kata nii and you can go and edit it." Pearl said leaving bed and Ace pouted rubbing his chest.

He was about to voice his denial before Pearl grabbed the entry and started leaving.

Seeing no other option he reluctantly made way after her.

The night was calm and beautiful, stars glinting. Ace walked close placing a warm palm on her lower back as they headed across the deck.

* * *

Pearl peeked inside Katakuri's room were most of her siblings were gathered.

The inner circle would be an apt term she mused greeting a smiling Brûlée, grinning Praline, calm Prim, stoic Smoothie, mischievous Cracker and gentle Custard. They were all sitting on the big bed in a circle with Katakuri sitting in a couch on the bedside adjacently. The inner older circle she corrected mentally. After all her younger older and younger siblings had their own circle she thought fondly using Praline's term that had stuck over the years.

She glanced back as Ace closed the door and headed straight towards Katakuri who sat patiently with a hand held out.

She placed the log entry in his hands her heart hammering. Ace made her sit on the big couch beside Katakuri, his presence a silent comfort close to her.

"Wait, where is the fluff bird?" Ace asked.

Pearl was even more embarrassed that she forgot about her companion in nervousness.

"He went for a flight. He was bored." Prim answered reassuringly.

"Now can we start?" Cracker asked impatiently and Pearl nodded in response.

Knowing the drill Katakuri placed the entry in between and the others leaned closer.

Pearl sat in a tense silence. Ace sitting beside her, held her hands in comfort.

Her siblings stared at her after they finished reading.

They looked at her unreadably.

"Do you realise how reckless you were?" Katakuri asked furiously.

Pearl cringed and it was as if a damn broke.

"You gave me a heart attack." Brûlée scowled.

"All of us." Custard frowned.

Cracker grabbed her from between Ace and Katakuri much to their vocal and silent displeasure half hugging her, "A fucking menace. Didn't I tell you guys?"

Smoothie looked at her disappointedly, "What were you thinking?"

Prim asked looking reluctantly amused, "What are you grinning about Praline?"

Smoothie raised a stern eyebrow looking at a grinning Praline.

"Well isn't it funny? Looking back on it." She laughed.

"Only because you weren't there. And don't think I am forgetting that you were aware she was sneaking around." Katakuri thundered.

Praline tried to look contrite but since everybody looked at her unimpressed she threw her hands up, "Oh come on. It isn't like she could have shared any of this with us. You would have headed straight to Mama with the information and it's not like she didn't act out Katakuri nii. You were too angry to see it and thought she was only foolishly curious about Roger."

She remarked sarcastically and Pearl looked at her gratefully from her awkward position as half sprawled on the bed between the siblings.

The others evaded each others eyes until a grumpy Katakuri picked Pearl up and had her sit beside Ace and him again.

"Fine I won't complain." He grumbled.

"Much." Ace snickered.

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at him, "As far I am concerned you are the root of all our trouble." Ace scowled in response ready to fire back.

"Calm down." Pearl placated in between them.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Pearl sweat dropped as Katakuri started a tirade with her other furious siblings adding their two bits in.

Praline grinned at her mischievously and Prim smiled in sympathy.

And Ace? That traitor dropped asleep due to a narcoleptic attack.

Pearl vowed revenge.

* * *

The others finished reading the excerpt looking at a pouty Pearl.

Robin was chuckling, "Talk about taking the literal meaning of that Poneglyph. Roger san seemed an interesting man."

Ace was caught between preening and looking angry.

"You are not helping things, Robin." Pearl grit out glancing at a still miffed Katakuri.

"Oh comeuppance is sweet. You were the one who bamboozled me during our first meeting." Robin remarked false sweetly.

"It could have been easily another D, don't you think Ace ya? Who is to say Pearl wouldn't have been the change to another D's storm? You realise we met Pearl ya around the same time? Give or take an year or so? And I was older than you. How much time did it take for Pearl to stop thinking about you as a kid?" Law taunted.

Ace growled eyes flaring, "Why you…"

Marco narrowed his eyes, "So it was your fault that Roger was even more insistent about having Oden, Pearl?"

Luffy was rolling around laughing at the sheer chaos. He exclaimed, "Best sister ever."

Sabo face palmed, "I should have known Pearl is not even remotely sane, going along with Roger's shenanigans. No wonder she and Luffy get along so well. Poor Ace."

"Nah, he deserved it. Besides I don't think anybody else could have handled him." Sabo continued contemplatively.

Jinbei sighed in exasperation, "I should have known... King Neptune didn't give anybody permission to learn Fishman Karate, add to that the Royal secrets. Why Pearl? I thought you were sensible."

The others were fangirling or fanboying as it were, over Roger whereas the other Charlotte siblings looked dubiously at their older sister.

Kato deadpanned, "I stand corrected. You are an idiot Pearl nee."

Pudding sniffed, "Seriously?"

Chiffon rolled her eyes heavenward as if asking for mental strength.

Pearl despaired, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Thank you for the amazing response!
> 
> A special thanks to OneWhoReadsTooMuch and HarunoWolf17 for helping me in this chapter. I was pretty confused about how to shift the POV's and whether to make it exactly like the reaction type fanfics. They became my soundboard... Apologies lol
> 
> I am sorry for the late update.
> 
> Note that this Ace is grown up. This occurs years after One Piece ending(which has still years to come) Ace might seem OoC but he has grown, lived through Marineford.
> 
> Also essentially this chapter is a version of Peanut Gallery for the entire Roger's Arc. Also I dropped so many hints, future references and spoilers, care to name which ones you found the most interesting?
> 
> Take care, stay safe!
> 
> Next update: I will try in a week.
> 
> (Please bear with me, I would have uploaded it a day ago but my Dad is quarantined, he is a physician it's an occupational hazard, I realise. But he is above 50 and hypertensive so I am worried. The patient he was overseeing had similar symptoms, a swab has been sent for testing but nothing is confirmed yet. We live in a town and the Covid testing centres are in nearby cities so its gonna take a while to confirm. I hope the patient wasn't positive. But don't we all?)
> 
> These are trying times. Take care of yourself and your loved ones.
> 
> -Anya.


	12. C 10: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index:
> 
> Pearl, Katakuri, Brûlée, Praline, Prim, Cracker, Custard, Smoothie, Angel, Big Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

_In the aftermath we are, because they were. - **RJ Heller.**_

* * *

I barely bothered to pay attention as Katakuri tugged me close to his chest, still lost in the daze of the events that unfolded.

Katakuri didn't say anything but held me close to his face glancing deep in my eyes, subtly looking over all of my injuries.

I was still looking at the sea, the same direction that the marvelous group of men had passed through till I couldn't anymore. It dawned on me that it a pivotal moment for me. That life changing incident which one always waited for in the before, that something that caused you to have a shift in your ambitions that eagerly desired day that change dawns upon and you try to become a better version of you.

Days like those were few and far in between, if they even happened to normal, average human beings.

The last week I went with the flow but meeting Roger made me stop giving all the excuses to myself. Of course it wasn't everything. But as always, he was the start of everything. That raging moron I thought fondly, wistfully.

There was a fleeting moment of immense nostalgia and 'what if I had accepted that offer' but Katakuri hugged me seeing my unresponsive state causing Flounder to squeak in surprise, subsequently breaking me off my trance.

I was too surprised. Last I remember he was furious with me.

In peripheral vision I could see the card soldiers mulling about in the tarte ship and the suddenly close Cacao Island.

I do collect this the same way you realise with a pounding sense of reality, in your perpetual state of disbelief but I hugged him back with all my might and...

Started sobbing. To everyone else it might appear due to the trauma Roger Pirates inflicted on me but all I could remember was Roger's grin, his thoughts, his words, how it would be the last I would see that man, his oncoming death.

It was one of those incidents; it hit me with the subtlety of a sledgehammer that this was my real world. These people weren't characters and despite knowing them, encountering them again and again, living with them, I was still watching from a lens, that was obstructing me from the harsh rays of reality at the same time making a misty coating for me to peer at the world through.

Katakuri hugged me tighter but I never worried because his grip was ever so gentle and his hold careful.

"Brûlée." He murmured and I glanced around but didn't see her even though I felt the swooping sensation of getting into the mirror dimension.

* * *

I cried harshly, tears obscuring my face, the immense heart ache making it hard to breathe. Or perhaps it was the gathering mucus I thought wryly between hiccups.

All the while I could feel the gentle preening Flounder was doing, fluffing my hair in comfort and Katakuri was gently rubbing his large fingers through my back, unmindful of the spines that had hardened in emotional despair.

The thought of hurting him brought be out of my stupor and I stopped.

I looked at him with teary eyes as I grabbed his hands to inspect his fingers. He had been doing it for so long, I didn't know how much time had passed whilst I was breaking down.

There were a few inflamed scratches on fingers. He didn't use Haki but was using his fingertips to soothe me.

It made my heart soar and droop at the same time. That repetitive action for my benefit caused him harm, minor scratches nonetheless...

I sniffled and tried to calm myself. He let me collect myself.

As I looked at him with red inflamed eyes he removed his scarf looking at me seriously.

"I am sorry Pearl. I should have listened to you when you said this would end wrong. I know you never say things thoughtlessly." He said remorsefully.

"Mhhm." I shook my head negatively, "I am sorry I caused so much trouble."

"At least they had the decency to treat you." He muttered looking over my bandaged form with a concerned gaze.

"I should not have let Perospero nii do that." He continued.

I placed my tiny palm over his mouth, "Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. You are the best big brother, I could ever hope for. Not all of our siblings take their familial obligations as seriously as you do. Perospero nii was looking out for himself, it's the natural attitude in response to Mama's wrath."

He looked contrite, "I know Mama doesn't have much control when she is in that state, but I never expected her to harm you of all people."

"No matter how good your Observation turns out to be, you cannot predict the unpredictable. And even if in the future you could attain some form of precognition Mama in that state doesn't think before acting. That will always be a weakness of the Observation Haki." I mused thoughtfully.

He replied disbelievingly, "Are you thinking over the application of Haki now, after all that happened?"

I grinned sheepishly.

He responded, "Don't think the others haven't told me how you failed to respond the first they saw you tied up."

I felt a cold shiver trickle down my spine.

"Seriously getting distracted by observing the fight? So much that you forgot your own condition?" He reprimanded harshly and I sighed mentally in relief.

I knew when to take advantage of a situation, "Train me then. I saw the power gap, they were using both Armament and Conquerors with ease that I have never seen. Besides if I am as unique as Mama says, this won't be the first nor the last time I get captured. I don't need to wait for anybody to save me. I want to be strong enough to save myself and protect my siblings." I answered seriously.

He stared at me before he nodded, "You would have started training in a few years regardless, but you are right. The earlier the better, especially for you."

Flounder chirped from his place atop my hair.

Katakuri's gaze zoned to him, "What is with that bird? We don't see Atlantic Puffins in this area of the sea."

I opened my mouth to reply but, before I could reply he held out his index finger.

Flounder leapt there and cocked his head as Katakuri said sincerely, "Nonetheless. Thank you for saving my sister when I couldn't."

Flounder chirped happily and glanced at me warmly.

"Yes, she does have a tendency to grow on people." Katakuri chuckled.

I pouted, "How do you do that? Conquerors Haki?"

"Conquerors doesn't help in that. Perhaps it does, if I think it your way, it's a mix of Observation and Conquerors, understanding the intent of an animal. Though they are instinctual doesn't mean they are not sentient. In fact animals are far more intelligent than we can presume. Most people ignore the body language, one needn't speak to show their intelligence. Besides no matter the species, a sentient being should be treated with equivalent courtesy. Surely by now you have realised that your bird is very clever?" Katakuri huffed in amusement.

I hummed in agreement. It's interesting to see how he has used Big Mom's twisted philosophy to his own rather honourable beliefs.

"You shouldn't push others away, either way. I noticed how you stopped interacting with others." He rebuffed.

I raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Really you are saying that to me?"

His gaze sharpened and he used his scarf to cover his face just as Brûlée entered from a nearby mirror.

She was accompanied by Cracker and Custard who stood beside her.

Brûlée scowled, "You were both being bullheaded. Pearl what was with the ignorance and the over formality? You even hid my mirrors!" Her angry tone didn't hide the hurt she felt at my actions.

Before I could respond she rounded towards a surprised Katakuri, "You aren't better Katakuri nii san! You didn't even take into consideration that she was acting weird. When has Pearl acted like a normal child?"

We both flinched guiltily and avoided contact.

"Not that it isn't amusing seeing Katakuri nii getting reamed by Brûlée of all people, little menace how are you." Cracker smirked.

Custard agreed, "Let me just take a look at her. I have trained under the doctors."

She reached over to me gently pausing looking at Flounder, "And who's this handsome bird?"

She cooed.

"That's Flounder. He has been a huge help." I smiled as Custard took me in her arms and Flounder flew towards Katakuri.

Cracker barked a laugh, "Flounder? You really have a bad naming sense, chibi."

My heart throbbed as I recalled another crew teasing me in a similar way.

Custard hit Cracker on his head, "Stop it. You are making her sad."

I huffed, "It's a perfectly fine name."

Cracker softened at my attempt at reassurance.

I really wanted to add, it's not like I can give you a reference for the namesake.

"Besides all of us have weird names. Most of us are named after edibles."I continued.

Katakuri nodded in agreement as everybody else deflated.

Brûlée winced, "That's true. My name did cause, additional problems..."

It was one of those moments of empathy; sibling solidarity at its finest.

"That doesn't mean both of you get away with it." Brûlée placed her hands on her waist looking at Katakuri and me scrutinizingly.

Custard spoke patting me on my head, "Those bastards took surprisingly good care of your injuries."

As rare it was to see Custard curse, who she was cursing at, made me stiffen.

"Please do not speak ill of them. They could have harmed me much worse but they merely held me hostage. Even treated me and returned me. They could have easily sold me off to the nearest slave market. It was my fault I was weak." I refuted.

'Yeah I was weak to his charisma.' I mused sardonically in my thoughts.

Custard looked at me seriously, "Do you have some sort of Stockholm Syndrome?"

My eyes widened, "How do you know about that?"

Seriously, was mental health well researched here?

"It's a common tactic used for prisoners, manipulating their emotions, making them loyal to us." Katakuri answered.

Oh right. I forget who I was asking. Besides he said it nonchalantly and I didn't feel more than a minor trepidation.

So I was apparently getting desensitized to things. I don't know whether it was a good thing or bad.

"The question is, how do you know about it?" Cracker said looming over me.

I deadpanned, "I read."

And that was true, even though it wasn't in this lifetime.

Brûlée laughed, "We seriously should stop underestimating you. After all, you do spend a lot of time in the library when you aren't with the others. No wonder Mont-d'Or is fond of you."

"Is he okay?" I asked remembering him being affected by Roger's Conquerors, though I was well aware Roger had been gentle.

Brûlée sighed, "He is fine. Don't worry. Seriously you need to worry about yourself first."

I dismissed her words and continued, "And the others?"

Cracker and Katakuri exchanged a long suffering glance.

Custard replied gently, "Smoothie is busy comforting the others. You sure do cause emotional reactions in our siblings.  
Cracker had to soothe Smoothie then she went on to calm the crying Praline and Prim. After calming down they handled Kato and the rest."

"Praline and Prim were crying? Smoothie was unsettled?" I asked worriedly.

Brûlée looked exasperated, "Of course they were. We didn't know if we would get you back. Idiot Oven nii told Prim that you were held hostage and stupid Perospero nii told that you were harmed because of Mama's Kuiwazurai."

I quirked my eyebrow, "Did Perospero nii tell the way I got hurt?"

"No. But we will let everyone know." Katakuri rumbled eyes glinting.

Cracker huffed angrily and Custard had a displeased frown.

Brûlée pursed her lips in agreement.

She started all of a sudden looking at one of the mirrors.

* * *

I was now in Cracker's strong grasp as we followed Brûlée as she reached a spherical ornamental mirror.

"Angel." Custard gasped looking at a woman with light pinkish purple hair sticking to each side of her head.

Angel's sharp dark eyes scrutinised me and she said, "Mama wants you."

Brûlée shuddered and the others turned wary.

I looked askance at Katakuri who said simply, "She is fine now, in complete control. I will accompany you, you need not worry. Let's go, we better not keep Mama waiting."

A displeased Cracker handed me over to a forcibly calm Katakuri and without nary a goodbye we left the mirror dimension.

Flounder squawked and he landed back on my head unnerved by exiting the mirror dimension.

"There's no need to lead us Angel. You can leave us." Katakuri stated.

After a thorough glance at us, eyes lingering on me she replied, "If that's what you wish Katakuri nii sama."

I recognised the hallway heading to 'The Giant Kitchen' but we suddenly turned. We were going to a different route. One I hadn't seen.

Looking at my curious eyes Katakuri spoke, "We are on the Eighth Floor. It consists of two locations. 'The Giant Kitchen' which you are aware of, and the other 'Baum' leads to The Queen's Chambers."

"Mama's room? And what does 'Baum' mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Baum is the name used for the hallways of the Whole Cake Chateau. And no, Mama's bedroom is a floor above, on the ninth floor. 'The Queen's Chamber' is Mama's Throne room, where Mama usually stays during the day. Mama also has most of the important discussions and meetings here." He explained.

The rest of the journey passed in silence. Flounder stayed silent clearly understanding the tense atmosphere.

We reached towards huge ornamental double doors which were strangely decorated with different type of food items as carvings.

* * *

Katakuri headed in without knocking, "You called for Pearl Mama?"

I stiffened in alarm as Big Mom paused from devouring a rather large platter of animated 'Croquembouche' the other two humongous plates empty beside her throne.

Honestly the minuscule interest I had in tasting that dish had long since faded away and crumbled into dust.

"I called for Pearl, Katakuri." She admonished.

"Yes Mama, but she is injured, she couldn't have come on her own." Katakuri replied calmly.

Big Mom leaned down scanning me with humongous pink eyes.

She gritted her teeth and I looked on blandly. I didn't even flinch, my spines were on high alert always on the offensive in front of her.

"How dare they hurt one of my precious children!" She bellowed throwing the half eaten morsel in her hand.

It landed in a splat a few metres away from us.

I made sure to conceal my disgust.

"I am sorry my unique Pearl. I should never have disclosed you." She sighed.

So I was a prized artifact to be shown at her own leisure? Good to know.

"You should have been careful." She scolded me.

The warning was unmistakable. Katakuri tensed ever so gently, I doubt she even noticed it.

"I apologise Mama, I was weak. I will train to become stronger and make you proud." I spoke sweetly.

She looked pleased whilst I thought mutinously, 'The only reason I would become stronger is to protect my siblings and keep myself away from harm. After all if I am a liability unable to save myself first how was I going to protect my siblings?'

"Mama-Mama of course my sweet. I will aid you wherever I can. Do you want a specific training?" She laughed clearly delighted at the thought of a strong daughter ready to serve her.

I appeared hesitant and she caught on, "What is it? You can always ask Mama, my dear." She spoke saccharinely.

I said softly, "Mama with those pirates there was a Fishman. I overheard, there is a Fishman island, they have their own tricks to fight. Can I go there and learn?"

I childishly looked at her with big eyes.

Her expression turned sharper but mine didn't waver.

Even though I was pretty weak against my siblings and Roger it seemed that against her, I could maintain a perfect mask. 'Show no weakness to your enemy, not even a crack in your armour.' I thought angrily.

"That is a good idea indeed! But you need to train, be able!" She mused.

Scenting weakness I leapt, "The Fishman was talking how he trained since an early age."

She looked almost convinced.

She spoke finally, "Alright, one of your older siblings will take you and your sisters to Fishman Island along with a small group. But in a few months. That damn Roger has already caused enough harm. I do not want to chance anything." She ended furiously fingers digging into the creaking throne.

Katakuri made a move to speak but Big Mom dismissed him, "No Katakuri you can't go, while I commend your dedication to me and your siblings, you are needed here."

Katakuri nodded in deference but I could see he was unsettled.

She looked lost in thought, reaching for a sweet pastry, speaking after a moment of reprieve.

"I went and checked on your siblings, they were so disturbed by your abduction, that they were crying. I heard you usually sing for them. Won't you sing a song specifically for your Mama?" Big Mom asked crunching on it.

Of course it wasn't anything but an order, no matter how she phrased it. And I was her prized performing monkey.

I could see Katakuri moving to speak in my defense, no doubt about my injured state but he had already helped enough so I interrupted, "It would be my pleasure Mama."

I had the perfect song in mind, ever since knowing about Big Mom.

I cleared my throat,

' _Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there._

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear._

_Mother's right here_

_Mother will protect you_

_Darling, here's what I suggest_

_Skip the drama_

_Stay with mama_

_Mama knows best._

_Mother knows best_

_Take it from your mumsy_

_On your own, you won't survive._

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

_Mother knows best'_

I ended it gently looking at Big Mom's delighted face as she squealed echoed by the animated food around her.

"Oh that was lovely! Did you specifically make the song for Mama? Oh, my Pearl is not only unique but also talented!" She grinned.

I felt Katakuri's amused gaze on me as I replied humbly, "Of course Mama deserves her own song."

She laughed joyously, " But surely something was lacking. Ah right, I noticed that cute bird on you. At first I was very pleased at you bringing it for me but now, I have a better idea!"

I was alarmed. She thought Flounder was for her? And what better idea?

Flounder clicked his beak nervously.

"Bring it here." She ordered.

I hesitated before looking at Flounder who had perched in my open palms as Big Mom examined it from far.

He nudged his beak against my palm reassuringly and I wanted to cry all over again.

He was in a way the last memento of Roger, the last person who had seen and understood the bond between Roger and me.

I didn't want anything to happen to him.

Katakuri moved before I could do anything and he was carrying me in his own palms I could do nothing but sit still as Big Mom leaned down and examined Flounder with a beady pink eye.

Flounder was doing an amazing job at staying still.

Her hands glowed pink and Katakuri went worryingly still which I mimicked.

"Of course you need a singing companion!" She laughed her weird laugh.

My stomach felt heavy with dread as I tried to move towards Flounder who looked minuscule in Big Mom's glowing palms but Katakuri clasped his hands together, holding me still.

She spoke ominously, " _Geburtstag_." And behind her Prometheus blared giving me the flashback of another old woman using the same trick to animate a mass of compressed flames. Zeus raged a small thunder and Napoleon's eyes glowed on her head.

My spines were so stiff that they would have hurt if they weren't extensions.

The glow turned blinding and the light compressed encompassing Flounder as I looked on helplessly.

Flounder shrieked and flew towards me, I reached him and held him in my palms as he convulsed.

I placed him beside me on Katakuri's open palms and I fluttered my hands nervously around him.

The worst ended in a few minutes and I was ready to cry out as he tried to perch on Katakuri's palm.

Flounder swayed before he spoke in a young male voice, "Raion."

I gasped.

"Raion? What is that a nickname? I had hoped for it to be a female but the male gender of that bird factored in, I could always switch again." She glances at Flounder like he was an experimental project.

I grasped Flounder in my embrace protectively.

"No it's fine! I am honoured. Any gift given by Mama is to be treasured. It is perfect the way it is." I bowed.

"Oh little Pearl you flatter me." She clapped her hands as Prometheus grinned at me. Zeus smiled lazily and Napoleon winked, all back to their original forms.

"You have pleased Mama, Pearl. But let me ask did you overhear anything else from that Pirate Crew?" She turned a gimlet stare towards me.

My mind raced and I spoke fast, "They are going for Whitebeard next."

Anything to divert attention from us. Flounder was even more vulnerable. And even if Roger was heading towards Whitebeard, Mama wouldn't be able to do anything. After all even she couldn't be arrogant enough to presume to take both of them head on.

She paused, "Is that so? Well it seems like I cannot send a platoon after him then. Both Roger and Newgate." She muttered angrily but then huffed, "It would be best if they finished each other off."

I was proven correct. Despite loathing Big Mom I acknowledged that she was somebody special to last in the male dominated, man eat man age of Piracy. Add to that she is one of the top contenders. She is also extremely intelligent and business savvy as I have observed numerous times from her alliances.

She is a strong woman, but looking at her furious expression warily I wondered where did the line to woman and monster intersect.

"Take Pearl back, Katakuri. We need to stabilise Totto Land. We will hold a meeting tomorrow evening, it's already late." She waved a hand dismissively and Katakuri replied, "Yes Mama."

I echoed "Bye Mama."

As we left the double doors, reaching towards the 'Baum' heading towards 'The Giant Kitchen' I relaxed.

Flounder had fallen unconscious. I looked at him worriedly and Katakuri sighed, "He will be fine. You remember Randolph right?"

At my nod he continued, "It was the same for him. Animals react differently than other 'Homies'. We have theorized that they have a soul of their own, and thus react badly as compared to inanimate objects. They need time to assimilate."

I stroked the small bird's plumage and asked nervously, "What will happen to him? Would he take over Mama's personality?"

"What? Of course not. Mama did not provide her own soul for it, she likely used the last strongest soul she had used Soul Pocus on." Katakuri mused.

I wasn't sure of that, the word she used, the way her special homies glowed.

I said nothing, I might just be paranoid.

We headed down to the seventh floor. That's where all of our rooms were situated. The Nursery, The Whole Cake Daycare, The Whole Cake Little Home along with a few additional rooms.

And I wasn't even aware that Big Mom's Throne room or as they say 'The Queen's Chamber' was right above us. I always thought that it was only the kitchen. But it makes sense that the kitchen would be beside her own room.

It also made sense, I thought startlingly the way Streusen rushed to save the upper floors of the Whole Cake Chateau after the bomb in the 'Tamate Box' exploded.

I shook my head to clear thoughts, I didn't need anything more in my head. I was already exhausted.

Katakuri stopped at the doorstep of the Nursery. I was surprised. I thought he would lead me to the Daycare.

He brought me close to his face. I was still seated in his other palm with Flounder unconscious on me. It was like sitting on a small chair the way I fit snugly on one of his palms, unlike Big Moms.

I looked at him wonderingly as he rubbed a large finger over my head gently.

"Stop worrying and rest. I thought you would prefer the quieter Nursery. I will take care of Flounder and I am sure Brûlée and the others will help. I need to inform them of what happened anyway or they will worry incessantly." He spoke seriously, "I am glad you are alright Pearl."

I wobbled from his palm as he placed me down beside the door, hugging it. "Love you too, Kata nii. Take care of Flounder for me."

The door creaked open and worried icy blue eyes lightened looking at my form.

"Pearl!" Smoothie said in the most distressed tone I have heard her utter.

She reached out and grabbed me in a hug.

"Smoothie take care of her, let her sleep. Don't let anybody wake till she is done with her rest tomorrow. I trust you." Katakuri told Smoothie patting her head and she blushed looking flattered.

"You can trust me Katakuri nii!" She nodded seriously clutching me tighter.

And with a last look at me Katakuri walked away with Flounder clasped gently in his palms.

Smoothie shut the door and walked silently till we were beside the pond.

"I was so worried Pearl!" She whispered in my hair.

"I am sorry." I patted her arm gently.

She touched her forehead to mine, "You are injured, you need rest."

Her eyes sharpened, "But be prepared tomorrow, I am going to grill all the answers out of you."

Before I could protest she kissed my cheek, like I did to her what seemed a lifetime ago and placed me in the pond.

I felt something tugging my tail gently and I was pulled under.

The gentle rush of water around me soothed me, my injuries ached less.

I could see plum coloured tentacle like appendages around me as a midnight blue tail glistened beside me and I felt instantly comforted.

I was back home. I dozed off before they could reach the fluffy water bed to interrogate me.

My last thought before I drifted into the embrace of slumber was, 'They are going to be extremely pissed at me by tomorrow morning.'

* * *

_**That's enough from the peanut gallery** _

_"So that's how Flounder came to be. I had always theorised it had to do something with Big Mom's devil fruit." Robin mused._

_"Indeed. The fact that even after her death he can still talk begs for research." Law said his eyes glinting eagerly._

_Flounder squawked, "Could you stop looking at me like an animal you would like to dissect? Brat."_

_"Leave my Flounder alone." Pearl glared at Law, he looked at her serious face before he sighed and acquiesced.  
_

_Katakuri looked miffed and Pearl thought in despair, 'He had just calmed down from the previous reveal.'_

_Katakuri spoke coldly, "Do you mean we were worried for nothing?"_

_"You know that is not true Katakuri nii, she was really hurt and it was all Mama's fault." Praline rebuffed sounding disgusted with 'Mama.'_

_He softened and Pearl almost let out a breath of relief._

_However she became alert as soon as she saw a mischievously grinning Ace who said, "It really is interesting the way you manipulated Big Mom."_

_'Another can of worms' Pearl thought before Smoothie of all people nodded, "She had always been good at that. It brought us out of trouble a lot of times."_

_Pearl looked at her older sister gratefully._

_"Mind you most of the times we were in trouble because of her." Prim deadpanned._

_Pearl pouted at the betrayal as it lit the fuse of her siblings again._

_"It's amusing watching their interactions right?" Sabo asked thoughtfully as Marco responded, "Indeed. Though I really cannot wait to see what happens to Perospero."_

_"Ah that's right you were the one to face him on Wano." Jinbei acknowledged ignoring his laughing Captain with ease._

_Ace had a cheerful grin on his face, eyes glued to Pearl._

_"You know I never took Ace for being so besotted." Marco mused._

_"Please. After all these years, it's worrying if he doesn't overreact." Sabo remarked sardonically._

_"True." Marco agreed._

_"Oi." Ace scowled before turning to Pearl for sympathy, cringing at the chilling glare she shot him.  
_

_"So the missus still upset about how you left her in the clutches of her upset siblings?" Marco taunted._

_"Shut up! It's not my fault that I had a narcoleptic attack!" Ace snapped as Sabo chortled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Credits: 'Mother Knows Best' song from the movie 'Tangled'.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing response!
> 
> Once again thank you for the new amazing fan art loveangel15
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/loveangel15/art/I-do-again-848350519
> 
> Goda is dropping bomb after bombs so my other One Piece fanfics are at a halt.
> 
> Thank you for all of your well wishes. My Dad is fine for now, but both him and Mum are still looking after the patients so I don't know how long will the safety net last especially considering our area is finally hitting peak cases every day and has become a hotspot.
> 
> Additionally I have online exams by the end of this month, along with case presentations I have been doing. So I have been pretty busy not that its an excuse for the late update but it's all I have.
> 
> If I can I will update by the end of August after my exams are done with but otherwise I will be updating next month.
> 
> These are trying times. Take care of yourself and your loved ones.
> 
> \- Anya.


	13. C11: A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Index:
> 
> Pearl, Katakuri, Brûlée, Praline, Prim, Smoothie, Citron, Cinnamon, Galette, Poirre, Melise, Dacquoise, Cracker, Custard, Angel, Mozart, Mariner, Moscato, Mash, Cornstarch, Noisette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything nor I am making any profit writing this. But I have been researching a lot regarding Mermaid Anatomy and Physiology. There are few original ideas there that I would like to trademark. Case in point 'Flares'.

_Every sunset brings the promise of a new dawn._

_- **Ralph Waldo Emerson.**_

* * *

I woke up quite early in the morning. The pond was dark still. It was as surprising to me as to Praline and Prim who were watching me intently.

I refrained from letting out a squeak in response as their eyes narrowed.

"That's good. We thought you would have slept more." Prim said softly.

Alarm bells started ringing in my head and bone tired drowsiness vanished as I became alert.

"She needs to sleep more, but before that, start taking Pearl, right now." Praline rebuked Prim and glared at me.

Praline was genuinely angry. She usually was a very jolly person so it was astonishing. Her deep blue eyes seemed tempestuous, like a dreary ocean before a hurricane. Prim wasn't any better with that dangerously soft voice and her usual pale blue eyes looking like chips of hardened ice.

I gently sat up and almost lost my balance as the aches in my damaged body flared.

I was instantly supported by a plum tentacle but their expressions didn't waver even though I felt their countenance softening.

I opened my mouth hesitantly before closing it.

That was all they needed, Prim erupted, voice almost a hiss, "What were you thinking?"

Praline laughed coldly, "Oh she wasn't. When does she ever?"

I flinched.

Praline continued in that same mocking tone, "Disappearing off every night with the enemy pirates, was it a wonder they kidnapped you? Out of all of us I expected you to be the least gullible!"

Prim nodded face tight, "We almost revealed everything to Brulee nee when she told us what happened. Those injuries you have do you realise how life threatening they could have been? Those pirates had the mercy to treat you but it was because of them you got hurt in the first place, despite Perospero nii being at fault.

I felt a chill run down my spine at the first sentence.

This was derailing fast.

I took a deep breath before I blurted, "They didn't kidnap me I was a willing hostage. I was perfectly safe, it was Perospero nii who trussed me up like an offering to Mama, and it was because of Mama I got the injuries she slapped me from his arms into the ocean. It was due to Flounder and Roger Pirates that I am alive."

They looked stricken as they spoke in united whisper, "Mama attacked you?"

I was puzzled, "You didn't know that?"

"Of course not! You weren't injured when Brulee nee saw you in their grasp; she came to check on us immediately after." Praline murmured all anger deflating.

Prim's tentacles were digging deeper in the fluffy water bed, "We overheard Katakuri nii, he was furious at Perospero nii, so we thought you might have gotten hurt because he couldn't protect you…"

"Because there was no way Katakuri nii would let you get hurt in his presence, so it was likely that he handed over the responsibility to someone else who failed. " Praline interrupted.

"But we assumed everything wrong." Prim murmured.

If I was a baseball person I would have screamed 'Safe'. As I wasn't, I merely withheld my sigh of relief.

They both wore deep looks of contemplation. I felt bad making them worry over all this when they were mere toddlers but this world was cruel, if I could equip them with better analytical skills, due to my antics, so be it.

Prim and Praline looked at my weary form and nodded in unision.

"Okay, you need to sleep. We will wake you in the mid-afternoon, you need to eat after all." Praline said reassuringly.

Prim grimaced, "Better feed you before the others start the interrogation."

My eyes were already drooping but before I could doze of I mumbled, "We also need to prepare, the three of us will be visiting Fishman Island within a year."

As I drifted I could hear Praline exclaim, "You cannot just go to sleep like that! What do you mean? Pearl? Pearl!"

Prim sounded long suffering as she sighed, "Leave it be. I am pretty sure she does it for the kicks."

I felt a smile tug across my lips as I was swept into dreamland.

* * *

The next I came to was once again due to a pumpkin face close to me.

I squealed, heart thundering. Halloween was nowhere near, wait was it even celebrated here? Supernatural?

"Oh, it's you Kato. Sorry your older sister was being silly." I heaved a sigh of relief as Kato squawked and was taken to the surface by an amused Prim.

Praline grinned, "Sha-sha-sha. Serves you right. Now talk."

She was sure impatient.

I deadpanned, "I am hungry. Besides I do not want to repeat, wait for Prim."

She pouted, "It's going to take long then, come on let's go."

I cocked my head, "Where?"

"On the surface of course. Everyone is waiting." She rolled her eyes as she gently held me and brought me up.

My eyes widened as I saw the troop of siblings waiting for me.

Prim had a tentacle wrapped along Kato, Galette and Poirre who were struggling to reach me.

Melise had tears of relief in her doe eyes and even Dacquoise looked happy, sunglasses glinting.

Smoothie had a calm smile on her face as Cinnamon and Citron were serving platters of food to my siblings who mostly left it uneaten in their apparent eagerness to meet me.

I could feel my heart swell up.

"All of you are here?" I whispered voice thick with emotion.

Cinnamon rolled her dark eyes as Citron huffed, orange hair swishing, "I can see what you meant Smoothie."

"I know right?" Smoothie asked mildly.

It was as if a dam broke.

Shy Melise of all people cried out, "Idiot younger sister what were you thinking?"

Dacquoise sassed, "She wasn't apparently." Ah there was the snark.

Kato nodded fiercely, "Pearl-nee you dummy."

Galette and Poirre sniffled, "We were so worried."

"I am sorry." I said overwhelmed.

"Damn right, you are." Praline nodded righteously.

I protested, "It wasn't entirely my fault!"

At that there was a momentary silence before the normally cheery Citron spoke.

She had always been so adorable, chubby and soft like a soft toy but the way her eyes glinted made me do a double take.

Citron scowled, "Yeah we know. Rest assured Perospero nii is getting his due."

Smoothie's eyes glinted coldly and the other looked in complete agreement.

I stared wide eyed.

Prim smacked the back of my head with one of her tentacles speaking fondly, "She is overwhelmed, that idiot. Let her eat, first."

As I sat surrounded by these little kids I felt warm. The same warmth that Roger and the others filled me with. Even though my siblings didn't know the real me, even if they were bound by their loyalty to our tyrant of an Ovum donor, they cared.

I etched this moment in my memory. Here sitting amidst them, sharing food with the chatter of my close younger siblings reminded me again, of what I need to do.

I looked nervously at Smoothie, "You have questions?"

She sighed softly, "No. Katakuri nii and Brûlée nee explained most of it."

I don't think this will be the last time when Katakuri and Brûlée made my life easier.

The others shook their heads fiercely. I wanted to laugh at the mimicry of bobble head dolls they were doing and so I did.

Their eyes softened and everybody burst into laughter.

It felt good.

I heard an amused voice from the mirror nearby, "Not that it isn't good seeing my younger siblings so cheery, Katakuri nii san wants Pearl."

Brûlée and Custard came through wearing smiles and the others greeted them cheerfully.

"We will come with." Praline spoke in a voice that left no room for refusal and Prim nodded.

Kato protested and the others looked the same but it was Smoothie who interrupted, "Citron, Cinnamon will you please take the others with you?"

Citron and Cinnamon turned offended at her but her next words stopped them in their tracks.

Smoothie said wryly, "You need to check on Snack and the others."

The scowls that came across the others faces had me blinking bewildered.

Melise grimaced, "Smoothie nee is right, Citron nee, Cinnamon nee."

Nobody looked surprised at the assertive stance my doe of a sister was showing.

What had changed in a span of few days?

Apparently a lot.

Dacquoise huffed, "He is so not tasty for a Snack."

Galette and Poirre giggled but even their cheery demeanour was lost.

"About that. Peropero nii might be with them." Custard grimaced.

"All the more reason for us to go then." Citron murmured and they almost looked read to form a platoon and march.

"Katakuri nii? Flounder!" I gasped. How could I forget?

"Flounder?" Praline and Prim spoke and the others echoed looking curious.

"Yeah he is fine." Custard laughed.

I almost trembled in relief. My reaction did not go unnoticed.

Smoothie's eyes were sharp, "That little bird with Katakuri nii?"

I cannot believe she remembered him, with everything that was going on, she still didn't leave any of the details. Sweet Commander material all right.

The others whined as I mumbled a bye and with single minded focus headed towards the mirror almost dragging Brûlée with me. Smoothie came and stood and grabbed Brûlée's free hand.

Praline and Prim sighed sympathetically, "She does that."

A chorus of groans of 'We know' had them grinning.

Custard chuckled as she grabbed Praline and Prim and Brûlée hefted me up and I felt the weird sensation of entering the mirror dimension once again.

I caught glimpse of a casually talking Cracker and Katakuri as soon as I entered.

Before I could say anything I was hit full force by a feathery bullet to my chest.

Coughing in surprise I looked down as I heard a muffled, "Raion!"

It was a distinctive sound, of a young male child.

My eyes welled up and I hugged back Flounder tightly.

"So this if Flounder?" Praline asked scrutinizing. Prim stared a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks.

Oh what is this? Prim is fond of small, cute avians? I will file that away for later, I thought amused.

Smoothie looked at him seriously, "I heard you helped our sister. Thank you for that."

Flounder cocked his head, "You need not thank me. Raion is my human."

Cracker muttered, "Mermaid actually."

Custard whipped him on his head, "Semantics don't worry Flounder!"

Brûlée huffed in amusement, "Besides we need every help to keep this one out of trouble."

I pointed at myself innocently.

Flounder chirped, "It's a tall task, but don't worry I am capable."

I looked at him betrayed.

Katakuri looked very amused as I pouted at him, "Kata nii they are being mean to me!"

He turned away not saying anything but sent a look to the others which had them grumbling.

Praline sighed, "Well we knew whose side Katakuri nii was going to take." Prim nodded solemnly before rounding up on me, "You were saying something before you drifted off."

Praline's eyes sharpened, "Yes! Something about going to Fishman Island! Or did we mishear?"

Before I could respond Katakuri responded, "It's true. Pearl convinced Mama to let her go to Fishman Island."

Everyone was looking at me wide-eyed.

I clutched Flounder to me nervously, he nudged his beak reassuringly.

I took a deep breath, "I was weak. I do not want to be a burden; I want to protect you all. I do not want to be in that situation ever again. "

I do not want myself or my siblings at the mercy of Big Mom, I thought grimly.

My elder siblings had all softened before Cracker spoke solemnly, "You know that we will never let you go through that Pearl right?"

It was surprising, his usual joking behaviour nowhere to be found. He was taking everything so seriously and not using his usual nickname for me.

I eyed him determinedly, "I am well aware but I do not want you guys to go through something similar either."

Custard came and brought me in a hug, "No one of us will." She whispered thickly.

Katakuri promised, "We will begin our training soon."

Smoothie asked, "Katakuri nii san will you be training her?"

Katakuri looked at her, "To my best efforts but I won't be able to do it often."

Cracker responded, "We all will pitch in, don't worry."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed near tears once again. I was still overwhelmed by their affection for me. Roger was right, I had a new chance, a new adventure.

"Now, there is no need to cry Pearl. We are family, we will always support you." Brûlée replaced Custard in hugging me.

I wonder how long will you support me when you realise my true intentions, I thought morosely.

Praline said sternly, "We are coming too." And Prim continued, "We will be training too."

I nodded, "I never had a doubt."

They looked immensely pleased.

I remember that day fondly, when my will firmed.

* * *

It had been a month since then. Flounder had acclimatised very well and was a favourite of many of my siblings but he took to Kato the most aside from Praline and Prim.

Flounder was also very smart, realising he had to keep mum in a lot of aspects understanding I had many secrets, many that I probably won't ever divulge to him.

When I mentioned this to him he had replied sardonically, "Raion, you underestimate yourself and me. We puffins are very patient creatures and I won't ever pry. I will wait. You are my human after all."

I squeezed him in a tight hug in which he had settled into calmly.

* * *

Cracker yelled, "Concentrate!"

I snapped out of my thoughts trying to actively evade a miniature biscuit soldier.

I took a hit on the face and was showered with biscuit crumbs.

Cracker and Katakuri had devised pretty unique ways for training us younger siblings.

The end results were always us getting showered in crumbles of biscuits or sticky mochi. It was good that I loved water and no longer had hydrophobia.

I sighed trying to dust off myself.

As of now we had focused only in defensive tactics.

A good defense is the best offence apparently.

Katakuri declared, "I think that's enough."

Praline and Prim looked ready to start dozing beside a resting Smoothie.

Custard and Brûlée were fussing over them and I could feel Smoothie's awkwardness from here.

My body ached fiercely.

On the other hand I don't think I had ever been this acrobatic. Considering I had to incorporate my frigging tail in my fighting style I often jumped and pirouetted away. Besides it isn't as if my fins were as strong as human legs when it came to attacks.

I had a long way to go, I thought sighing.

Katakuri leaned down ruffling my hair, "Don't worry you will get there, we have barely begun."

Cracker grinned, "You will be a tough opponent little menace, just you wait."

I cracked a smile as their efforts of cheering me up worked.

* * *

Time went by in a slugging pace. Amidst training and entertaining my siblings I didn't have much time left for overthinking.

I still don't know the extent of what went on with Snack and the others but even this early on I could see that lines have been demarcated and sides have been formed.

Whilst they avoided showing this in front of the older siblings the resentment increased when they found out that our older siblings especially Katakuri and Cracker were pitching in to help me fight.

It had been almost two months since the incident when Smoothie sat down beside me as usual to read the newspaper.

The headlines made my eyes widen. I felt a wistful feeling flow through me.

So Roger and Whitebeard pirates had clashed. The fight lasted for three days and three nights. Those monsters, I thought fondly but I felt the undercurrent of worry for Roger's health.

That means Oden had joined Roger huh?

I wonder if I could have met him if I would have taken Roger's offer.

I shook my head to dissuade similar thoughts.

"Pearl?" Smoothie questioned. Her voice was calm as usual but I could make out the worry in her eyes.

"It's nothing. You needn't worry." I assured.

"If you say so." She said.

We both looked at each other nervously recalling a similar last incident that caused Big Mom's rampage due to the news.

I could see Brûlée coming out of a nearby mirror and she spoke, "The rest are doing damage control aided by Streusen. Don't worry Mama won't have a Kuiwazurai again ."

"On a cheerful note, it seems that something that those pirates did, caused Fishman Island to become easier to enter, so you might get an earlier chance to visit there, Pearl." Custard came out of the mirror behind her.

I supressed my smile, 'Roger…'

* * *

It had been a few months since then Mama had started seeing another man, this time from the long armed tribe.

I was currently with my elder brother Noisette as another one of my brother's Moscato fluttered around my injured form.

I had strained myself overtaxing my body.

Both Cracker and Katakuri had been called in immediately as an emergency. I was too tired to ponder why.

Noisette and Moscato were pretty close being the 15th and 16th sons' respectively especially since Moscato was the triplet brother and had two sisters.

To think I haven't met quite a few of my siblings still.

Moscato was very gentle, I remembered him distantly from a scene. He had tried to protect the civilians amidst Big Mom's rampage. It already endeared him to me. He was a gentleman through and through. I also adored his dual coloured pompadour. He rocked the pink and blue combination and it was all natural. I remember giggling a storm about it with Praline and Prim.

Mash and Cornstarch his two full-blooded sisters on the other hand were ambivalent towards me. They were much like Hache and Eifilee in that regard, they didn't really care much for the hype I had created since my birth, I thought wryly.

Mozart and Marnier on the other hand were a pair of twin older sisters whom I found very unique.

Mozart was gentle and Marnier was a fierce spitfire.

Mozart loved to entertain the younger ones; she had dark maroon hair, portioned in two braids that resembled a jester's hat, strangely enough and bright purple eyes. She was a teenager but was very mature for her age.

Marnier had a huge pink, maroon and purple afro. She always had a smirk on her face and allowed all her younger sibling to tug her poofy hair.

Marnier and Angel got along very well just like Custard and Mozart did. They had similar temperaments.

Marnier though was crude whilst Angel was frostily polite and over formal. Angel got along with me well enough but I could read enough of her body language to know she had reservations about me. Honestly if I didn't know any better I would think Marnier and Angel were the twins along with Custard and Mozart. They certainly very close enough for that.

I had dozed off. My exhaustion taking it's toll.

It was the next day I woke very early. I understood why, after all I could never sleep well when someone was focused on me. Katakuri had said it was due to my latent Observation Haki. I had an anxious Praline and Prim hovering around my waterbed as Flounder fluttered around, holding his breath.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I mumbled sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Praline and Prim exchanged a glance before Praline took a huge breath before she spoke bluntly, "Yesterday was an emergency because Mama had another Kuiwazurai."

I was wide awake by now.

I let out a troubled sigh, "What was it about? Honestly, it has become a yearly tradition by now."

Flounder fluttered close to me and rested himself in my lap. I instinctively clutched him closer.

Praline opened her mouth before closing it again with clear hesitation, "Flounder was very keen on visiting you."

She seemed like she wanted to say more but then she looked at Prim, "You say it."

Prim replied softly, "Gol D. Roger was declared the Pirate King."

There wasn't an ounce of sleep in my eyes, anymore.

They still hadn't told me anything further but they didn't need to.

I let out a shuttering breath, "And the crew?"

Praline spoke reluctantly, "They disbanded."

I was trying hard to compose myself. Prim and Praline shared a look before they surrounded me in a loose hug.

Prim said gently, "We know Pearl, you didn't tell us everything entirely. But we are your sisters, we shared a womb together."

Praline cut in, "What she is saying that we understand that they were close to you. We don't know how or why, neither we care. Just know that we will always be there."

That did it. I hiccupped before I felt the salty taste of tears mix in the water around us. These weren't the silent tears of partition that I shed after Roger Pirates departed nor were they similar to the breakdown I had with Katakuri.

I was trembling. I was feeling the acute sense of loss. For I knew what came after, it was the start of the beginning of the end.

It won't be long when Roger will…

It is hard to think that there will be a time when he wouldn't be adventuring out in the sea.

It was difficult thinking of the demise of the man who had literally given me a new lease in life.

It was after being reborn into this world that I realised the significance of a pirate crew. Big Mom didn't have the traditional crew, we were blood family but I knew being crewmates, sailing under the same flag wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was a commitment as strong as marriage to those who honoured it.

For Roger to disband that tight knit crew… If I didn't know about the actual circumstances I would have refused to believe it.

But I knew and I couldn't do anything except for mourn for the 'could have been'.

I did not forget the silent oath in Roger's eyes, when he invited me to his crew. He was all but declaring it to his nakama that in different circumstances I would have been one of them. That I was one of them, regardless.

That sort of bond doesn't fade away. And despite the miniscule amount of time we spent together, the impact wasn't any less.

I felt a hollow sensation of loss; I couldn't imagine how the full-fledged Roger Pirates would have felt. Those who sailed along him since ages, Rayleigh his partner, Shanks who looked up to Roger as his own father, the others. If I started thinking of each member I would burst out crying.

Praline, Prim and Flounder stayed for as long as they could. Flounder stayed till he ran out of air and he headed up to the surface.

"Please go with him." I remarked sadly.

"If you will, give me a while to compose myself. Tell the others I overslept." I finished.

With a last hug and reluctant nod Prim and Praline went up.

A while later Flounder came in again like a bullet smashing into my chest and I curled around him in comfort.

He never left me though, he went up for air and came back down despite the discomfort it was causing him and I was never more grateful.

The dusk had settled, it would be a new dawn soon.

* * *

_**That's enough from the peanut gallery** _

_"Imagining a tiny you train is a very cute image, if I do say so myself." Sabo teased lightly._

_I laughed lightly._

_Ace cracked a smile but his demeanour was still serious._

_The others had an inkling as to why but as they had only read excerpts they could not understand why the mood had turned solemn all of a sudden._

_Law made a disturbed face, "Seriously even by this world's standards Big Mom's reproduction rate is beyond clinical science."_

_That started of a chorus of agreement and smattered conversation._

_I looked at Law gratefully, he smirked in return._

_For all his act, he was a big softie and more often than naught as keen as my close brothers in figuring out my mood._

_Well it was to be expected, I had known him for as long as I did Ace, a smidgen longer than that, in fact._

_Attention successfully diverted I let out an almost sigh of relief._

_Prim and Praline surrounded me as Prim pulled me in a hug._

_"You know I wished that I knew why you cared so much about your kidnappers, but now its obvious." Praline said gently.  
Ace looked mildly surprised as Prim said coolly, "What? Do you think that she wouldn't share everything with us?"_

_Praline grinned menacingly, "We were here first after all."_

_I could see Katakuri"s amused eyes on us as Ace cringed._

_"Wait. What is Halloween?" Robin asked eyes narrowing. "Don't think that I forgot that you promised to explain a term from your old world." She added sharply._

_I sighed before lecturing, " **Halloween** or **Hallowe'en** had many names. It was a contraction of **Hallows' Even** or **Hallows' Evening,** also known as **All Hallows' Eve** or **All Saints' Eve** , it was a celebration observed in many countries on 31 October, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It begins the three-day observance of Allhallowtide, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the faithful departed."_

_Her eyes shone with interest and I braced myself for her inquisitive questions._

_I raised a hand interrupting her barrage, "The Halloween pumpkin was hollowed out and cut in order to create a grimacing face and was lit from the inside with a small candle. The carved Halloween pumpkin celebrated the memory of lost souls."_

_"That's why I reacted the way I did, I mean Kato..." I trailed off._

_"Looks like a humanified pumpkin?" Praline finished mischievouly and I winced at Kato's squawk of outrage._

_And therein started a flurry of unending questions._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> My Dad tested Covid positive, he is fine now, lingering fatigue is there though.
> 
> I was going to upload this chapter immediately after my exams in the first week of September but I lost all drive for this fandom and fanfic.
> 
> I also started binge watching Naruto as a de -stressor so my attention diverted even further.
> 
> If anyone is interested I have written a Naruto SI that's going to be frequently updated considering I am watching Naruto anime.
> 
> It's named Higanbana.
> 
> Thank you for all your support. Please do not pester me for updates. I have promised updates once a month. As of now that's all I promise especially since Goda is throwing curveballs and since Big Mom is going to play a huge part in the upcoming arc I do not want to retcon.
> 
> I also promised Fishman Island Arc but this had to be written. It begins the next chapter and a spoiler, some of the Roger Pirates are going to make a re-appearance soon.
> 
> No regrets has been translated into Russian by Lily_tyan who read it on ao3.
> 
> readfic/ 9896344
> 
> These are trying times. Take care of yourself and your loved ones.
> 
> \- Anya.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other works. But I am currently completely obsessed by One Piece; again. Happy Birthday to Monkey D. Luffy the future King of Pirates.  
> I cross posted it on ff.net but just on the nick of time and ao3 has tags(which adore and despise at the same time) so unfortunately couldn’t make it here On May 5...  
> We are still stuck in lockdown but everyone please follow the rules and stay safe! I tried to get some writing done but the atmosphere is making me feel strangely listless, so I am taking solace in fictional worlds again.  
> Take care of yourself and your loved ones, reach out and help whoever you can. Stay healthy and that means your mental health is important too!  
> -Anya


End file.
